


Explosive Chemistry

by MizuPhoenix



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Amilyn is a sweetheart, Armitage Hux is a good guy, Beta?Rey, But only in defense of what's HERS, Devoted Kylo Ren, Devoted Reylo, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fear of doctors, He's secretly a softie, Jealous Kylo Ren, Kylo Ren would like to be referred to by his chosen name, Kylo has a Dark Past, Late Presentations are Hazardous to one's mental/Physical health, Leia does as Leia wants, Protective Kylo Ren, Rey's a bit dark too, Rey's emotions will be all over the place, Roux/Gingerose because crackships are fun, Slow Burn, There's a reason for that, but of course he does, communication is healthy, for an ABO, protective older brother, thank you very much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2020-10-29 15:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 54,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20799014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizuPhoenix/pseuds/MizuPhoenix
Summary: As far as Rey's concerned, her boss can blow an aneurysm. Kylo Ren, more like the big bad wolf, with all his huffing and puffing. Nevermind that he's drop-dead gorgeous, he was an Alpha. Rey had dealt with enough Alpha's to know that her adoptive brother was the only one she would tolerate. At least she was lucky enough to not be born an Omega. No, Rey would not be bending over for her boss or any other posturing Alpha male.Except... that little voice in the back of her head keeps growing louder, and her body has started to ache whenever the overwhelming (insufferable) man is not around. Then there are the urges, probably just sexual frustration, but they are all clamoring for her asshole boss' attention.Rey just wanted a nice normal life. With Kylo Ren in the mix that dream has shattered. Needless to say, their interactions have the chemical reagents necessary for explosive reactions.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted to wait to start posting this. But I think I'm about halfway through writing it...and I just need to get this out there. So this is an ABO, and I'll be taking some tropes and messing with them a bit. This was something I started writing for Nanowrimo last November and rather than keep it to myself I'm going to start posting. It's as of yet unbeta'd but I'm looking for one.
> 
> Either way, this is going to be an...interesting journey and I hope you're all down for it. I'm considering dumping all chapters I have right now to get feedback. Idk we'll see what the response is. Let me know what you think. <3

_ _

* * *

_Talk about being paranoid, _Rey huffed, eyeing the rather enormous stack of legal documents sitting in front of her.

She shifted in her seat, scanning over the first document she held in her hand. The office she was sat in was clean, orderly, and matched her brother’s prim countenance. Dark mahogany desk, modern lighting and art, and a bonsai tree. His walls were thankfully stark white instead of the darker hues of his home.

Her brother, Armitage Hux was CFO of First Order Operations and Development. A company founded by himself, his best friend, Gwendoline Phasma, and another unnamed partner who had long since left the development company. Mostly they dealt in real estate and architecture, which had been her area of study at University. While the company itself was still rather small, it had earned its place on the list of top Fortune 500 companies.

Of course, she had one of the founders as her real-life source of information. She was not aware of every aspect of the business, but she did hold an intimate knowledge of their day to day functions. Her brother did use her ear to vent quite often in the past. She and Hux had both come to the United States from England. Though he had made the trip across the pond some years before her.

She remembered the first time she met her adoptive brother.

_The biting wind of the late November air might have been enough for her to bear, but the rain was not rain at all. No the little bullets of icy death were a barrage of pain, the wind only furthering her body into a state of hypothermia._

_Plutt and all his goons had once again locked her out of the flat she was forced to call her place of residence. She would not call the dilapidated shack a home. Plutt worked her to the bone, and the little time she had for her studies was few and far between._

_Which brought her here, wandering around London in the middle of the night, freezing to death, because she had lost track of time. She would have stayed within the warmth and peace of the library, but it was closed._

_She tried to contain the violent tremors of her body. She thought of the desert, and hot unbearable sand swirling around her. Her efforts were all in vain. She had not eaten since breakfast, a single protein bar all she had been allowed. The calories needed to convert energy into warmth was nonexistent._

_She passed by various shops, and trudged along, keeping her body moving. If she stopped, she may succumb to the icy fingers of death hiding within the freezing rain._

_Not paying attention to where she was going she walked right into a man that oozed wealth. She raised her head, body screaming, and took in the flushed cheeks of the red-haired man staring down at her._

“_Oi! Watch where you’re going!” he snarled at her, gripping his umbrella tight._

_Rey glared at the warm, and expensive-looking coat and scarf, not to mention the leather gloves lined in fur. “S-sor-rry,” she managed to bite out._

_That one word had him inhaling and his blue eyes widened. She tried to step to the side, and as if the universe were trying to humiliate her further, her legs gave out._

_The man dropped his umbrella, and as her eyes closed, she felt a warmth embrace her. “Shit, what the hell are you doing out here like this? Where’s your coat?”_

“_Wearing, it,” she mumbled._

“_You’re parents?”_

“_Dead.”_

“_I’m taking you somewhere warm, somewhere safe,” he whispered into her ear._

_She tried to fight, to get away from this man. She could smell the whiskey on his breath. He was an Alpha, she had this inane knack of being able to identify them. Odd that she had even stayed in his presence as long as she had._

“_I’ve called a car, what’s your name?”_

_She had no idea why she should bother telling him anything. Perhaps it was the biting wind, or the freezing drops pelting her, or the warmth he was exuding, but she felt the need to answer him._

“_Rey,” she whispered._

“_Armitage Hux, and I’m going to take care of you,” the man swore. She managed to wrench open her eyes and saw the sincerity and promise within those bright blue orbs._

“_Okay.”_

Rey had won the lottery, bumping into the only heir of Brendol Hux. He was back in London for his father's funeral. He had been leaving a pub, getting a bit hammered after the service, and like a real-life knight, saved her. With his father's name, he was able to use that connection to forge the necessary documents, and grease the wheels to have her adopted by his late father. One month before his death. According to her brother, it was the first good thing his father's name had done.

So when Rose had suggested, rather pointedly to her mate, to hire her for FOOD, her brother had all but jumped at the idea. She would take no more charity from her brother, even if he was more than happy to help her. His friend and business partner, Kylo Ren needed an assistant while his was out on Maternity leave.

Of course, her brother assured her once she finished filling in for the duration of the woman's leave, he would make sure she was transferred. She could have her pick, either working on the business end of things, or working as an architect taking on jobs, and working with other members of the development team.

Hux was well aware of her skill. She was only a month out of University, but she had always had a knack for money, business, and designs. Her time with Plutt, while unfortunate, had taught her how to be shrewd and frugal. Her life spent in London had an impact on her, the architecture of the old and new buildings was often a form of solace and comfort. When one had little money they had to find ways to amuse themselves.

There was a bit of a hassle about getting her a work visa before she was hired officially. Once again the power behind the legacy of Brendol Hux was used for good. So long as it was not terribly illegal, she did not ask her brother for the details. Suffice it to say, he had greased the wheels a bit, but on the whole, her visa was legitimate.

She was staying in her brother's home, in one of his guest rooms. That was a bit awkward, for all three parties, but it was to be temporary. She often had to remind Hux of this fact. As much as she loved her brother, she was already growing weary of hearing her sister-in-law begging (demanding) his knot at night.

Now, after allowing her mind to drift while she had signed enough documents, she worried the legal jargon was going to stick in her mind for a month. She read through each document, signed her name, and did not once feel like she was signing away her soul. Her brother would keep her safe, as he had done since she was seventeen years old.

With the last document signed, Rey inhaled and looked up to Hux with a smile. “Okay, anything else to sign?”

"No, I think that's everything. I would give you a tour, but I have a meeting in five minutes. If you want, we can do that later. For now, I’ll have Kaydel show you the ropes," he offered, standing up, and opening the door for her.

Rey followed after him, her head whipping around, taking it all in. The view was spectacular, with an open floor plan save for the three offices' natural light flooded the entire floor. It was bright, warm and soft. The gentle cream colors offset by the dark brown of the receptionist desk near the elevator. A matching desk was right beside each office door. There were plants in various corners and the odd statue. There was a conference room off to the side, but the blinds were drawn so she was unable to see through the glass.

"You'll have your own work-space,” Hux waved to a desk beside a set of large doors, “Kylo’s office is just through there, but he and Phasma are already in the conference room.”

“You should get to it then, I’m sure I’ll get the hang of things here,” Rey flashed him a winning smile. She could do this. “He’s your best friend so I doubt working with him will be too demanding.”

Hux tried to hide a snort, and he caught her frown. “He’s fine, just been in a sour mood all week. At least now he doesn’t have to wait for a temp agency to send him someone he’ll run out of the building in an hour.”

Rey rolled her eyes, used to her brother’s tendency towards the dramatic. “I'm sure he'll huff and puff, and blow an aneurysm trying to scare me off."

Hux burst out into laughter, clutching his side and bowling over. He threw up a hand to the wall and tried to steady himself. “Oh my god, Rey, _please _use that on him when he’s getting pissy.”

A blonde woman, coughed, drawing Rey's attention from her brother. Her hair was done up in twin tasteful braided buns. She was dressed in a pressed pale blue pantsuit. Her toffee-colored eyes were wide with mirth, shining with unshed tears. "I would recommend not doing that on your first day. I’m Kaydel, Kaydel Ko Connix, receptionist.”

Rey took the woman’s offered hand and gave it a firm shake. “Thanks, Rey Niima, this one’s little sister, and for now Kylo’s assistant.”

“Hopefully you last longer than the last one did. Since Mika’s been out on Maternity leave Ren has been losing his mind.”

“I’m sure I can manage,” she smiled, confident in her abilities.

“At the very least you being Hux’s sister will make life interesting around here, if you’re even a smidge like your brother.”

“She’s worse, so much sass!” Hux added, still gasping for air.

“Okay, you get to your meeting. Don’t want to be late,” Rey nudged her brother, “I think Kaydel and I can figure this out.”

“Oh, I know you can," he offered with a wave and walked off down the hall.

Rey spun around to face her guide, “alright, let’s get started then.”

Kaydel walked her around the office, “this is Dopheld Mitaka, Gwen’s Assistant.”

The smaller mousy man offered his hand, “you can call me Doph.”

Rey shook it, “Rey Niima, just Rey is fine with me.”

“I hope you know what you’re getting into. Ren’s not an easy man to work for,” he offered, sympathy written all over his face.

“I hear he’s not so bad. It helps that my brother has known him since they were in boarding school together. Primary, I think,” Rey grinned. She had years of embarrassing stories about her boss. She was armed and dangerous.

Kaydel leaned in and whispered, “you should share them sometime after work. We’ll all get drinks together,” she gave her a conspiratory wink.

They continued, stopping next to the other desk. This one occupied by a bearded man. A bit on the larger size, and an Alpha, if the slightly discolored spots on his neck were anything to go by. His eyes were soft though, and she could just make out a bit of a bite mark on the side of his neck. Mated Alpha then, Rey surmised.

“This is Temmin Wexley,” Kaydel introduced.

Temmin stood up and offered his hand for her to shake. “Snap, it’s what everyone calls me. You’re brother’s told me a lot about you. I’m sure you’ll fit right in.”

Rey smiled, “I’m sure I will. Thank you Snap.”

“Better warn her about Dameron, she’s right up his alley,” Snap warned turning to Kaydel.

“Dameron?” Rey tilted her head to the side.

“Head of Security. Does patrols and comes up here a lot. If he bothers you, let me or Snap know,” she explained.

“If he’s that bad, why does he work here?”

“Oh no, he’s just a philandering womanizer. He’s run through the entire building already. You’re new and pretty. Not an Omega though, so he’ll back off pretty quickly,” she smiled.

Rey frowned. How could this woman tell what designation she was? “Thanks for the heads up.”

“I’m an Omega, don’t worry, with you working with Ren I’m sure he’ll steer clear. Probably the only person he’s intimidated by,” she flashed what Rey assumed was a sympathetic smile.

"I'm going to assume my brother is preemptively warning off the male populace," Rey grumbled turning to Snap. If anyone would know it would be his own assistant.

“I know nothing,” he swore, placing one hand over his breast, the other held flat in the air.

“Sure, Jon Snow,” Rey snorted.

“You like Game of Thrones?” Kaydel squealed.

Rey nodded. It was fairly common, the show had viewers in the millions. The books had been amazing as well. She was still waiting on The Winds of Winter. “I do, read all the books too.”

“We’re going to get on great then!” Kaydel cheered.

Rey followed Kaydel to her desk and began helping her set up her company ID, email, and sign up for F.O.O.D’s message system.

“Hux wanted to name this Food for Thought, but apparently Kylo Ren is not a fan of puns,” Rey chuckled.

“Yup, sounds like your brother, and Ren,” Kaydel agreed, eyes light with mirth.

Rey heard the ding of the lift and she and Kaydel both turned from her computer towards the opening doors. She heard her coworker groan. Kaydel bent down and tried to gesture towards the lift as subtly as possible.

“What?” Rey asked, confused with the sudden change in Kaydel’s behavior.

“Shh, that’s him,” she whispered.

“Kylo Ren?” Rey wondered, wasn’t he supposed to be in that meeting with Hux and their other partner Phasma?

“No, Poe Dameron,” she shook her head, “just keep your head down, and if he hits on you turn him down with a hard no. He won’t take a hint otherwise,” she warned, her voice filled with what one could consider sagely wisdom.

“Oh,” Rey replied.

She surreptitiously stole a glance at the approaching male. He was shorter than her brother, but not nearly as lean. _Wiry, _she reminded herself with an involuntary half-smile tugging at her lips.

A mop of messy brown hair hung over his soft brown eyes. His tanned skin practically glistened, at least the little that showed under his uniform. A grin she could only classify as rogueish gracing his lips.

Overall Poe Dameron was handsome.

He also looked like a cocky blighter. She did not need cocky Alpha womanizers in her life. She avoided unmated Alpha’s like they were the plague. As a Beta this was not too hard, considering most Alpha’s wanted an Omega in their bed. Beta’s were normal, and ‘higher maintenance’. Or so she had been told. She had no idea why heats were considered low maintenance.

Rey would bet her entire book collect that most of the Alpha’s that did not get upset when she rejected them was because of that very fact.

“Hello Kaydel, and who is this lovely little bird?” Poe Dameron asked. If she were a lesser, and un-warned, woman she might have fallen for that voice. His deep dulcet tones did everything to get her blood pumping.

“This is Rey, she’s Ren’s temporary assistant,” Kaydel answered, her hand clutching Rey’s shoulder.

“Rey, like a literal ray of sunshine for that gloomy prick. I hope he doesn’t taint you,” the man smirked. “I’m Poe Dameron by the way,” he offered his hand towards her.

Rey wanted to make gagging noises, but that was far from proper office decorum. She settled for nodding her head. “So I’ve heard,” she drawled. She had no desire to take his hand, and if the tightening pressure on her shoulder was anything to go by, she probably should avoid that at all costs.

Unperturbed by her ignoring his offered hand he continued. “Oh, all good things I hope,” his gaze flicked over her shoulder, lips forming a frown for a moment.

“I like to make my own judgments,” Rey offered, willing to take some of the heat off of Kaydel. _Ouch, _she hissed mentally, the grip on her shoulder beginning to hurt a little.

“Oh, well then you should allow me to take you out to dinner. Get to know me outside the uniform,” he purred.

Rey mentally cringed. Did he expect her to throw herself at him with that not so subtle entendre about getting him naked? Really?

_Dear Lord send me the strength not to punch this man in his face, _she begged. Gaze drifting heavenward.

She refrained only because being charged for assault on her first day would not be conducive to maintaining her visa. She needed to get a job where her unique skills matter to apply for that visa to become permanent. She opened her mouth to form a witty rejection, but another voice stopped her.

“This! This is why I wanted to personally vet your hires Hux!” Rey spun at the deep, growl.

There was a giant in the room. He was huge, both in height and width. The man was built like a linebacker. _Alpha, _her brain supplied, which of course was obvious. If this man were anything but, she would have to double-check that the sky was indeed still blue. This behemoth had to be the poster child (man) for Alphas. With arms like thick branches, a chest the size of a small table, and thighs... Good lord, his thighs were as thick as her head.

Dressed head to toe in all black, he was intimidating. He could have been wearing pastel pink and he would have been just as imposing. Black _was _a good color on him. Snug black button-up dress shirt, the buttons barely keeping the fabric held together across his expansive chest. Tight black jeans gripped his legs, perhaps a bit too tight in the groin region.

Horror dunked her into an icy bath of realization. She was stood there, like an idiot, openly staring at this man. Her eyes jerked to his face, fully pouty pink lips pulled into a scowl. Heated brown eyes framed by twin furrowed brows. His large nose was turned up, and she heard him sniff, his nostrils flaring. Wavy raven hair perfectly coiffed around rather adorable, and large, ears.

For only a single moment in time, something warm flashed across his gaze. Just as quickly cold, barely restrained fury returned to resume its place. Rey shook that off as a trick of the light or the height she had to crane her neck to see him. Moles dotted his face like speckles of paint, flicked onto his skin by an artist. How could one man be so beautiful, and look at her like she was dirt beneath his feet? _Alpha._ Her ever-helpful brain once more supplied.

“Kylo, she’s just what you were looking for,” Hux was joining in the scowling match.

Kaydel ducked out from behind her and backed away from the angered Alpha as if he might bite her. Hux moved over to stand behind her, his hand coming to rest on the same shoulder Kaydel had been digging into. She probably should have forgone the cashmere sweater today. It was going to be ruined under all this abuse.

This was Kylo Ren then, her brother’s partner, and best friend. Rey swallowed the lump in her throat when he turned his gaze to focus fully on her. She felt a nervous energy bubble up inside her.

“Really Hux, just what I’m looking for? I need someone who can assist me, not distract my employees.”

She was not going to let her boss, Alpha or not, treat her like garbage. She had more than enough of that already. She hardened her gaze, and spat out, “I have no intention of distracting anyone. I’m here to work, to help you however I can.”

She watched as Kylo stiffened, and impossibly stood taller. A part of her wanted to bow her head and apologize, he was her boss after all. Another, much more vocal side wanted to knock this Alpha off his high horse. Especially when he opened his mouth again. "Whatever your intentions are, I won't have you seducing the staff."

Rey sputtered, “Seducing the – you have got to be kidding me! I’ll have you know, not that it is _any _of your business, I have no interest in Alphas. And most Beta’s take a 'no' at face value, so no need to worry there. I came to FOOD to work, not fuck.”

She saw Hux freeze, his hand tightened its grip on her shoulder. "Did she just-" Kylo roared, his face contorting into a snarl.

“Kylo, don’t. I forgot to tell her not to use that name. Calm yourself, before you do property damage,” Hux barked, he moved to stand between them now.

“You want me to calm down?” he spat, surging forward, and coming chest to chest with Hux. “You want me to calm down,” he asked again, still snarling, “while she mocks the company we’ve built.”

Rey was doing no such thing. She would never dare, one of the heads of the company being a giant ass or not. “It’s a clever acronym. Besides, who doesn’t love food?”

Rey crossed her arms over her chest. Her face set, eyes hard, lips pressed together. Kylo looked to be much the opposite. Eyes wild, mouth open, teeth bared, he took a deep breath, in through his nose. It was the only sound in the office space, aside from their heavy breathing. His eyes bulged, and he stepped closer, shaking his head as if confused.

“Enough Kylo. You wanted someone who was qualified to assist you? I found someone. Now, stop screaming like a five-year-old, and give my little sister a bloody chance,” Hux demanded. He placed a hand on the man’s chest, stopping his movement.

The mention of her ties to Hux seemed to deflate the anger in Kylo Ren’s eyes. He gave her one final glare, then turned back to Hux. “Fine, she better be worth it,” he spat, then spun on his heel.

Rey, watched him throw open the doors to his office. He slammed them shut and she felt the computer on her desk shake. She let out a sigh of relief. Rey sagged against Hux, who wrapped her into a hug.

“Now I see why Rose calls you her attack dog,” she joked.

Hux gave her a pat on the head, “Fighting with Kylo is a pass time I’ve perfected over the years,” he grinned, “don’t let him get to you. He’s been under a lot of stress lately.”

Poe, reminded them all once more of his presence, “seriously? That’s all you have to say? That asshole-”

“Is your boss, just like I am. What have I told you about trying to pick up members of the staff?” Hux droned, much like a disappointed father to a child who had done something they knew was against the rules.

“It’s not against policy to date,” Poe argued, puffing out his chest.

Rey watched the two Alpha’s interact. When Kylo had shown up, Poe had tucked his proverbial tail between his legs. He had jumped and retreated a good ten feet away. Now, without the other Alpha around, he was puffing out his chest and posturing again. Coming to stand toe to toe with her brother. That was not a wise decision on Poe Dameron’s part.

"No, but you keep home at home and work at work. That means you ask someone out on your own time, and you damn well know that" Hux rubbed his face, "go back downstairs. Don’t you have a job to perform?"

“But-”

“Move your ass, Dameron!” Hux growled.

Poe, as he walked back towards the elevator, called out to her. "Oi, after work I'll be waiting for your answer."

“You will not be asking Rey to be another notch on your bedpost, Dameron.”

“You’re not her boss at home!” he taunted.

“No I’m something far worse, her elder brother,” Hux’s voice was calm, but Rey knew that tone. If Poe did not back off her brother would be likely to explode.

Poe seemed to know this as well or sensed the danger he was in. He left without pushing any more buttons.

Rey felt exhausted, and it had only been a little less than her first two hours of work. “You could have warned me,” she poked her brother in the chest.

Hux shrugged, “About Poe, I had no idea. He’s usually only interested in Omegas. No idea why you grabbed his attention.”

“Yeah, well I don’t want his, or _any_ Alpha’s attention,” Rey bit out.

“Dameron’s a veritable man-slut, ignore him for a week and he’ll find something else to wag his tail at.”

“Still would have been nice to know just how temperamental my new boss is going to be,” Rey hissed.

“Sorry, he’s not usually _that _bad. I’ll talk to him,” Hux offered.

Rey shook her head, “no, you’ll only set him off. I have heard tales of your insane friendship you know.”

Hux smirked, “I do indeed. Probably best to let him brood for a bit. Let’s get you all sorted out then, shall we?”

Hux waved Kaydel back over. She flashed Rey a sympathetic smile. Immediately they began to go over the work schedule. The computer system. The copy machine. How Mika had managed, and the notes she left behind. Hours passed as Rey absorbed everything they drilled into her head.

Hux chuckled when her stomach grumbled. "I think we've both missed our lunch date. Think my mate will be mad at us?"

Rey smirked, “at you, maybe. You’re the boss so this is all on you.”

“You’re probably right. I’ll have to cook something extra nice for dinner then.”

“Are you _sure _you’re an Alpha Hux? You’re very domestic,” she teased.

"Haha, very funny. Let's get something to eat, then I'm sending you in there with the Big Bad Wolf," Hux stood and offered her his arm.

“I’ll say it again, he can huff and puff and-”

“Blow an aneurysm," Hux finished.

“Too right.”

* * *

She and Hux ate at a small Delicatessen across the street from the office. They made small talk, nothing serious, work-related, or stressful. Of course, her mind was constantly drifting back towards Kylo Ren. Like a nagging itch, she had to scratch, his ire kept bringing itself to the forefront of her mind.

She slammed her fist onto the table and growled, "what the hell is his problem with me anyway?"

"Beg pardon?" Hux blinked and set his sub down.

“Seriously, what crawled up his ass and died there? He’s a complete ass!” Rey continued.

“Ah, we’re talking about Kylo. He can be quite the prick,” Hux nodded his head in agreement.

“How in the heck am I supposed to do my job and not be looking over my shoulder?” Rey bit her lip, her rage diffusing into concern for her employment status.

Hux shrugged his shoulders, “honestly? Keep your head down and just do the work. You’ll be fine.”

“Pfft, and one day I’ll become an Omega and meet my destined mate,” Rey sang, sarcasm dripping like venom from each syllable. “Mr. Ren has it out for me. And I didn’t even _do _anything wrong.”

Hux choked on his water, spitting it out onto the table, “Oh god, please call him that. For me?”

“You want me to get fired?” Rey accused him, narrowing her eyes.

Hux flushed as red as his hair, “no, not at all. I wouldn’t let him fire you. Kylo’s a hard man.”

Rey felt inclined to agree, his tight clothing did nothing to hide the hard planes of his body. She gave a derisive snort, “I’ve yet to meet a soft Alpha, except you. You’re the exception though.”

“Okay, his physical mass aside, he’s a prick sure, but he does care. He cares about the company, and all his employees. Sour attitude withstanding,” Hux reasoned.

“So, what, the big brooding Alpha just needs to get laid? Don’t make me laugh,” Rey shook her head and took a sip of her water.

“Well that couldn’t hurt, but I meant he’s still the same founder you admire. And it’s my job to make you laugh.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Rey waved her hand, “well I’m not going to be one of those assistants that takes care of _all _her boss’s needs.”

“God forbid you ever told him that,” Hux shook his head and picked up his sub once more.

“Why? Would it damage his poor ego?” Rey taunted, that urge to kick the Alpha of his high horse, still running strong.

“Just be nice. He is your boss you know. As am I,” Hux pointed out.

“Yeah, I know,” Rey frowned, no longer wanting to eat.

Hux watched her, and softly ordered, "eat your sub, Rey. Rose'll kill me if I let you go hungry."

They both knew Rose would not need to lift a finger. Her brother cared about very few people, herself and Rose were at the top of that very short list.

Rey finished her meal, forcing herself to eat the food. She never wanted Hux to worry too much, so she shoveled it down. The food was sour on her tongue. Or perhaps that was just the taste thoughts of Kylo Ren left in her mouth. She was going to have to work twice as hard to prove to him she was not a distraction. She was an asset to his company.

* * *

After work Rey carpooled with Hux and Rose home. They two of them may be mated, but they sometimes argued like cats and dogs. Once Rose had heard about what happened, the rest of the drive was Rose scolding her mate for not properly defending his sister.

If anything Kylo Ren had been civil in comparison towards his early outburst. He handed her a stack of files, told her to organize them, then leave him alone. All in all the two minutes in his presence were not the hellscape her brother's mate had made it out to be. Still a prick, but she could manage him just fine. Armitage Hux was her brother after all.

Rose cast Rey her third sympathetic look of the day. She chose to ignore it rather than risk getting Rose started on a tirade. Rose turned back to glaring at her mate. Rey readied her headphones, blasting music the moment they entered the house. She could swear one of the reasons they fought so much was the makeup sex. She needed her own place, and fast.

A few hours later, there was a knock at her door. “It’s open,” she called.

Rose stepped into the room, hair dripping wet from her shower. “Dinner should be ready in a bit. Heard you two had a late lunch.”

Rose crossed the room and plopped herself on the Bed. Rey spun in her chair and shrugged. “Lots of stuff to go over. We lost track of time,” she set down her watering pot and her bonsai cutters. She could perform maintenance on her tree later.

"It's alright, we all ended up eating in anyway. Had a working lunch," Rose said.

Her sister in law worked with others down in development. Rey hoped to join her as soon as her temporary position was over. She could even classify her time with the grumpy Kylo Ren as a hazing period.

Rose asked, “so, you need me to beat up the big boss for you?” as she kicked her legs in the air.

Rey shook her head. “No, it’s fine. I’m sure I can prove myself on my own.”

“Okay, well if Poe Dameron keeps bothering you, you let me know,” Rose swore.

"I doubt he will," Rey explained, "Hux pulled the ‘Rey's my sister, Piss off' card."

That seemed to mollify Rose. “Good. I’m glad you got your dream job, or are on your way to it. Even if it comes with an asshole of a boss.”

Rey could not agree more. “Yeah well, nothing’s ever really gone perfectly in my life. I know how to take lemons, and make lemonade.”

“That’s our girl!” Rose cheered.

She kind of was, Rose had been wary about Rey when she and Hux had first started dating. Him going off to call, text or face time with another woman worried her. Rose was an Omega, a strong woman, but an Omega. Another female around her desired mate was a threat biologically.

It was intimidating, having an angry-looking Rose hanging up the phone, or texting her through Hux's phone he was too busy to talk to her. Once they met in person, however, before the two had mated, Rose had decided that Rey was going to be her sister too. It had all just seemed to click into place. More often then not Rose would take the phone from Hux after that.

It was another, in her list of many reasons Rey was glad to have been lucky enough to have been born a boring Beta. She would hate to lose her sense of reason over any man, let alone any Alpha that came her way. She could focus on herself and her work, and that made her happy.

She had it all, her surrogate family, her dream job, and her talent. _And an Alpha._ Her oh so helpful brain reminded her for the third time that night. Yeah, and Alpha asshole boss. One she was going to have to avoid pissing off until she proved her worth. She was eager to show that prick Kylo Ren she was more than worth it.


	2. Chapter 2

Kylo Ren was in literal hell. This had to be a punishment from his various past failings. For the last week, First Order Operations and Development had been granted the grace of an angel. A witty, smart-mouthed, loyal angel. One sent to torment him for his sins with her peachy ass and short skirts.

Of course, calling her an angel because she was his best friend's little sister was a bit on the nose. It was also completely off base. The tiny little ball of fire and sass did not break, or cry, or even complain. No, she took his barked orders with that damnable serene smile and thanked him. _Thanked _him for God’s sake.

“_Get these copied in ten minutes or you’re fired!”_

“_Yes, right away Mr. Ren. Thank you.”_

Then, of course, there was the sass dipped in a sugar coating that hurt his damn teeth. For the life of him, he could not even muster up the energy needed to scream at her anymore. She was funny, like her damnable older brother. Hux _also _thought he was fucking adorable. The giant douche.

“_Do you know how to use a stapler?”_

“_I could show you my stapling skills on that tie of yours.”_

“_Are you threatening me?”_

“_No, of _course _not Mr. Ren. It would just be so easy for you to see since it's on your person. I could try your ego, but stapling that would be a bit of a pain."_

“_Get out!”_

“_Yes, Mr. Ren, Thank you.”_

On and on it went. He would consider firing her, but she was impeccable. Mika had been tolerable, but Rey was in a class of her own. She had enough business savvy to innately understand what was important, and what could be pushed off until later. She was organized, and brilliant.

It was her or another godforsaken temp. He'd take Rey, Thank you, Mr. Ren. Gah! The woman was invading his very mind. Like an insipid poison, or Alzheimer's.

Then there was, of course, the elephant in the room. Her relation to Hux. Her termination, without a very good reason, would start World War III in the damn office. Not to mention everyone adored her. He saw it, she was always receiving smiles, friendly waves, chatting by the break room with people surrounding her. The attention they laid upon her was rapt.

So no, for all those reasons he could not bring himself to fire Rey Niima.

She was talented, not that he would ever tell _her _that. He allowed her snarky comments, and it was honestly the least boring part of his day. Which only compounded his frustration. He was enamored with the black coffee scent of anger that rolled off of her in waves. Not even his usual cup of coffee smelled like she did.

If it was found Rey Niima could produce the same effects as caffeine, he’d stop drinking it entirely.

Rey Niima was also beautiful. He would have had to be blind and dead not to notice that fact. Beautiful would forevermore be synonymous with deadly to him after his last romantic entanglement. Rey Niima was different and special. He knew her character through her brother. If Hux trusted her, if Hux believed she was a good person, then she was. He was still a bit wary of her. Not to mention the skirts she wore.

Those damned skirts were driving him into madness, or much closer to a Rut than he was comfortable with. Her ass was a fucking marvel. He would not discourage them though, he did enjoy the view, even if he bemoaned the reaction. For a few moments during their first interaction, he had suspected she might even be an Omega, with the way her scent curled around him.

He saw no scent gland, though Hux's hand had been in the way most of the time. He did get one moment to study her after Dameron has asked her out. Which only fueled his suspicions. Of course, when he realized she was Hux's surrogate sister, he calmed himself. Hux's sister was a Beta, and no danger to himself or his company.

She was not the next iteration of his former Omega partner come to haunt him. He dealt enough with her through lawyers and the business world as it was. No, Rey Niima, was not the danger he had judged her to be. She could give him a bit less attitude. Considering she was Hux’s sister, he very much doubted that would ever happen. It was part of their charm, being obstinate annoyances his twisted mind enjoyed.

Now he was sat in his office awaiting the return of his assistant. He passed the time reading through emails she had forwarded to him. Right now she was off copying files he needed for his next meeting. She had three minutes until his ridiculous deadline. One day she was going to fall short, and he could not wait to see the look on her face.

At the rattling of the doorknob, he knew today was not that day. He drank in the scent of coffee and waited. He focused on his computer, not bothering to turn towards her. He would not be the first one to acknowledge her.

"Mr. Ren, I have those copies you requested," she sang.

Out of the corner of his eye, he studied her. Grey long-sleeved silk blouse, hugging her curves, and draping off her hands. It was tucked into her black pencil skirt. Today's skirt was downright sinful. How she walked without falling was a wonder. Nude colored hose painted onto her mile-long legs retreated into designer heels that glistened. He watched her come closer into view.

_Here it comes, _he thought, suppressing a groan, _the best damn part of my day._

The minx would turn just so, and that perfect ass would be angled for his viewing pleasure. The things he wanted to do to that glorious ass would land him in a sexual harassment scandal in a heartbeat.

He said nothing, but he would not be ashamed of admiring. Then, just as she reached the rug in front of his desk the worst (best) thing in the world occurred. Rey began to tip forward, as if in slow motion. For a split second she was at the perfect angle to see the hints of her breasts, and the lavender bra she was wearing. Of course, gravity continued to hold its power over her so her descent continued.

“Shit!” she cried just as she impacted with the ground.

Papers spread out before her like a cobblestone path towards her tangled limbs. He stared at that mouth-watering ass for about ten seconds before he narrowed his eyes down at her.

"Really? Now you've gone and made a complete mess of my office and mixed up all the paperwork. Wonderful job, Miss Niima. I'm sure your brother would be so proud of you right now," he sneered while shifting his half-hard cock more comfortably against his thigh.

Rey pushed herself up, much like a cat, and Kylo felt his erection reach full mast. The way her body arched belayed her flexibility. He did not need to know she was also a flexible little thing. Lord above this woman was going to be the death of him.

How did Kylo Ren die? Blood loss due to an erection lasting longer than his ten-hour workday.

He gave a derisive snort to that ridiculous idea. Of course, when the muted growl from his assistant graced his ears he knew she assumed he was directing it towards her. Rather than correct her, he continued to glare at her.

“Pick them up, you still have a minute and a half before I consider firing you!”

Knowing she had no way to complete the task he watched her, waiting for her to complain. Just once he wanted her to show an ounce of weakness. Proof positive she was not nearly the unshakable woman she thought she was.

Then before his eyes, she knelt, glanced at each file and slotted them into place. She stood before him, the little timer he had minimized beeping from his speaker. She held the files out to him.

"Here you are, Mr. Ren. Right on time," she smirked.

Kylo ripped the files out of her hand and checked each one thoroughly. How in the hell had she managed to do that? Luck, it had to be luck. She was favored by someone out there in the universe that was obvious.

“Sheer luck,” Kylo waved her off.

Except she did not leave. Oh no, little Miss Sass cocked her hip and placed her hand over it. She bent forward, and he caught another glimpse of tan globes and lavender lace. Then she was pointing to the small print in the right-hand corner of each of the files.

“There are a page number and a file letter sequence in the footer of each page,” she explained, then pointed to the tab on the manilla folder. “Each folder has a letter sequence to denote which paperwork should be filed in what folder. It was in an email I sent you marked filing system updates. I sent it on Friday.”

As she pulled back, Kylo caught his third glimpse at heaven. Was there such a thing as an angelic temptress? No surely not, this woman had unholy powers for sure. She was a hellcat, not a prim and proper angel.

“I see," he bit out, partly from annoyance, and partly due to the pain of his aching cock.

She reached out and he nearly flinched. "What do you think you're doing?" he hollered.

"Oh quit your wingeing. You're knot's crooked," she explained.

Of course with all the blood racing to his other head when she mentioned his knot, oh how he ached. Torn between letting her keep fiddling with his tie, or sweeping everything off his desk and taking her, he chose the option that would not land him in jail. Hard as that was.

While she fiddled with his tie, Kylo inhaled her scent. His eyes widened for just a moment when he caught something hidden under the delicious smell of coffee. Something soft, spicy, delicious enough it had his mouth-watering.

“Did you get ready in the dark this morning Mr. Ren? You’re usually so properly dressed.”

Kylo inhaled again, trying to find that scent again. He scowled when he could no longer detect it. "Careful Miss Niima. You would not want me to talk to Hux about your insubordination, would you?" he growled, his playful demeanor gone.

“He’d give me a gold star.”

She was probably right about that one. "Back to work, Miss Niima, no more distractions,"

“Argh,” she barely held back her growl, and Kylo could not have been more pleased with himself, “yes, Mr. Ren.”

“I'll be on a very important call so no," he paused then purred over the next word, "distractions until I message you, Miss Niima."

“Understood, Mr. Ren,” she continued, still looking smug.

“Well? That will be all Miss Niima,” he barked, causing her to jump a little. His eyes were trained on her face, but he caught the slight bounce to her breasts.

One had to learn how to stare at a woman's eyes while drinking in other aspects of their anatomy. It was either that or risk being slapped or reported to HR. As it was only Miss Niima had any real reason to report anything, his eyes were fixed on her.

“Of course Mr. Ren. Thank you."

He kept smirking, listening to Rey grumble the few steps out of his office. He did not bother to hide his smirk as she shut the door behind her, casting him one last cool gaze as she closed it.

Now he looked down to his fully erect cock, the head brushing against the underside of his desk. He was glad she had not noticed that. He resigned himself to taking out his frustrations before his meeting with his attractive assistant’s brother in twenty minutes. He had no hope his cock would return to a flaccid state after being teased so much.

He was being tormented for his past sins.

That did not mean he could not enjoy it.

* * *

"You know, you need to stop teasing my sister," Hux warned forty-five minutes later.

He had been late. All because he had a rather embarrassing situation with his knot not deflating right after he got himself off. Now that the meeting was finished his best friend sought to lecture him on the treatment of his assistant.

Kylo scowled, of course, she had told her brother the mean Alpha boss was bothering her. “If she can’t handle a bit of light teasing she’ll never survive the business world.”

Hux sighed and steepled his fingers. “Yes, I’m well aware. That’s not what I meant, you keep making comments, or stopping by to sniff her. People are starting to notice.”

“I don’t sniff her,” Kylo argued, even if it was true.

“Sure, and of course Poe was exaggerating when he caught you hovering over her shoulder Friday, bent over and murmuring in her ear.

Kylo smirked, “I did not want to bother anyone else. She had a question and I was guiding her,” he argued. That was true, but he could have just spoken in a normal tone if he wanted to. Deciding to try and veer his best friend off course he thought about a scapegoat and Hux had provided him with one. "Dameron’s still sore she turned him down?

“The fact that you even know that, is exactly my point.”

“What? I’m not allowed to know what goes on in this company. After-”

“I’ll stop you right there. I just mean you’re paying an awful lot of attention to my sister, Kylo,” Hux tossed him a pointed look, one he chose to ignore.

“She does good work,” he admitted, knowing whatever was said between them would stay that way.

Hux sighed and leaned back in his chair, "and you would never say that to her face to face."

Kylo frowned, “no, it shows favoritism.”

“Just like how you only hover over her, you only really talk to her. Hell, you don't even talk to Kaydel about calls, you have Rey direct them to you. Mika never did that.” Hux argued.

“While on the subject of favoritism, hello pot. With you being her brother.” Kylo countered.

“Oh, so I’m supposed to treat my sister like she’s just an employee?”

“Kind of what being an unbiased boss is about.”

“Look at you, kettle.”

“You take her out for lunch every day, pot.”

“It’s either that or risk ‘her seducing the staff’, kettle,” Hux answered with a triumphant smirk and those stupid air quotes. “And again, how you know who she eats lunch with every day says a lot, Kylo."

Hux had a fair point with that one. “Fine, she’s your little sister,” Kylo conceded, while he crossed his arms.

“Yes she is, now can you please stop? The sexual tension between you two-”

“Sexual tension? With that skinny little brat, have you lost your mind?" Kylo was going to stop his best friend right there. In no universe was he going to admit to his best friend he was drawn to his sister like a moth to a flame.

Hux did nothing to hide his smirk, “sure Kylo. That’s why you always make sure Dameron isn’t distracting, sorry, distracted by her. I can hear you growling in my office whenever he comes up to chat with her and Kaydel. I also hear your door burst open and you ordering Rey off to do some menial task.”

Kylo caught his slip, and from Hux’s Cheshire grin, he knew it was done on purpose. The man was a wordsmith, he knew exactly what he meant. “That man,”

“Is terrible when it comes to the fairer sex. We all know he's still heartbroken Finn left with-"

“Don’t even think of saying her name,” Kylo hissed.

Hux looked him straight in the eyes, “one day you’re going to need to forgive yourself. You could not have known she would-”

“Just stop talking about her. She betrayed us, and that’s all I want to ever hear about it. Personal shit aside, I came to see how things were coming along.”

“Well, Kaydel’s in heat, so we’re down a receptionist. Rey, Doph and Snap are managing. That and Poe took off to help her through it.”

“I thought-”

"Kaydel's fine. Her partner bailed last minute, it was that go to a hospital, or deal with it on her own. Poe offered."

Kylo nodded, “so long as she consented before her heat started.”

Hux growled, “I know how the fuck to manage this team, Kylo.”

Kylo backed down, there was one thing he did not cross his best friend on, and that was questioning how he treated the employes. It ended costly whenever he did. Hux could be just as bad as he could in a rage. "Fine, still you're paying an awful lot of attention to how I treat my assistant."

Hux paused, hand on his chin, deep in thought. Kylo was not opposed to Heat or Rut Leave. Generally, it was just good business practice to allow paid leave, as well as being morally ethical. Usually, with enough planning, it was easy to work around. With Poe suddenly jumping in to help Kaydel, he had screwed up the balance. He knew why he was doing it too. When Finn left Poe had been a mess. He still was, to be completely honest.

Their friendship ended when he blamed Kylo for Finn’s leaving. Finn only left because Kylo’s own Omega had decided she needed more from him. He was just not able to give her any more than he already had. She had his heart, his trust, his loyalty, his devotion. He had given everything he had to First Order, and her. Yet it was not enough. She wanted his mark, to be his mate, and that was not something his Alpha side wanted.

She gave him an ultimatum, one he could not accept, no matter how hard he tried. When that failed, she gave him another, this time regarding the company they had founded. Phasma had been the one to see the power play for what it was. She had been the one to run her out of First Order. Phasma had enough to counter her attempt at blackmail.

Phasma had his back, she had all their backs, but the internal struggle had fractured the company. Every Omega had left, and most of the women as well. Except for the ones under Phasma, they had trusted her more than...he stopped himself from even thinking her name.

Finn had decided to leave as well. Joined his traitorous bitch of an ex, and Finn was an Omega, so it had made some sense. It was still a shock, Kylo had been sure he would stay with Poe, the two were close, ridiculously close. Finn told Dameron to stay here, where he belonged, and to let him go.

Now Poe had become lost, trying to fuck his way through his grief. Kylo took his own and turned it into armor. He swore to never again be swayed by his biology or some pretty Omega begging to please him. No, most women would only try to stab him in the back, right through his heart.

Poe was becoming reckless now, ditching work to see his co-worker through a heat, without planning. Some would call his help noble, Kylo considered it weak. Desires of a lesser Alpha. Kylo could not afford to be weak, he had a company to run, and employees to look after.

“I’ve got an idea,” Hux broke through his reverie.

Kylo frowned, because Hux was beaming, and he had that look in his eyes. The redhead was up to no good, he could be sure of that. "No," he answered.

“I haven’t even asked yet,” Hux pointed out with a frown, “hear me out at least before saying no.”

Kylo sighed, “fine, what is it?”

“You could stop this whole charade of testing her, and just tell her she has your approval. Lessen her workload from your ridiculous standards, which she has always met.”

Kylo shook his head, “It may not look it, but I do not give her worthless tasks for her time, Hux.”

Hux waved his hand, “that’s a load of malarkey and you know it.”

“No, and stop meddling.”

Kylo was about to object before the dreaded words left Hux’s lips, “I can always ask Phasma her opinion. Besides she’s my sister, it’s my job to meddle.”

Kylo growled and stood up from his chair so fast it flew back and crashed to the floor. Phasma would no doubt take Hux's side. She was a firm believer in not coddling anyone, her partners in business included. Hearing her tell it he had become some antisocial creeper. One who sat in his office and ogled his- Okay, Hux had a point.

Hux always had to have a fucking point.

“Fine, I’ll think about giving the little tests a rest,” he agreed, “but I can still say no tomorrow.”

Hux waved him off. "Sure. You go back into your dark cave and look over paperwork. I've got numbers to crunch."

Kylo paused at the door, “you know most brothers would not want their unmated Alpha friends sniffing around their little sisters.”

Hux chuckled, “if you think you could force Rey into anything I’m half tempted to let you try. She’ll lay you flat on your ass. My sister’s no pushover, it’s why you actually like talking to her.”

“I never said-”

“You didn't have to," he shrugged, a knowing glint shining in his blue eyes. "You walk around with a giant sign saying ‘I'm interested in my assistant, fuck off,' whenever Dameron or any other unmated male is around her. Just the other day you snarled, _snarled_ at one of our business partners for looking at her."

“He was being rude,” Kylo straightened his posture, “we were talking and he ignored us to see what my assistant was doing.”

“Sure, and whenever Dameron happens to come onto the floor on his ‘rounds’ you always have a reason to come out of your office and either stick beside her, or send her off on some important errand.”

Kylo glared at his best friend, “it’s like you _want _me to be interested in your sister.”

Hux continued to give him that irritating smirk, “she could do a lot worse than you.”

"You're failing at the whole ‘overprotective big brother' aspect, you know that right?"

“Between you and Dameron I’d have to pick you.”

“Are you trying to hook your sister and me up? Together?” Kylo asked point-blank, shoving a finger in his friend's face for emphasis.

“Who me? No,” Hux’s voice dripped sarcasm all over the office floor it was so heavily saturated.

“Bullshit, what game are you playing at Hux?”

“I mean with the way your pheromones are constantly wrapping around her, I think you just want my approval.”

Kylo crossed his arms, turned on his heel, and reached for the doorknob. "You're ridiculous.”

“What was that? Can’t hear you over the sound of how awesome a best friend I am,” Hux yelled.

_Arrogant, smarmy prick. _Kylo grumbled, storming out of Hux’s office before he could break something.

Kylo made it two steps before the soothing smell of black coffee filled his senses once more. He relaxed and calmly made his way past Rey’s desk.

“Looks like Armie managed to set you off,” Rey commented, her eyes shifting to him over her computer monitor.

Kylo knew what his body was doing, but after just hearing about it from Hux, he paid attention. The room was being flooded with his intent to claim Rey. He watched as everyone chanced a glance at them, then focused back on their work when he glared.

“Your brother has a unique way of achieving that goal every day,” he raised his hand to forehead, rubbing the oncoming headache away.

“What did he do this time, Mr. Ren?”

Kylo blinked, it wasn’t often Rey asked personal questions. At least without them being covered with sugar-sweet scathing remarks. “He insinuated I should pursue you in a romantic capacity. Or at least a sexual one.”

Might as well let the siblings battle this one out for him.

Rey whipped around to face him, eyes wide, mouth hung open in shock. “You can’t be serious. Tell me you’re joking.”

"I don't joke when it comes to something this serious, Miss Niima," he purred, moving to invade her space. The more he riled her up the more likely she would explode confronting her brother. Hux might listen to Rey.

“No,” she shook her head, disbelief contorting to rage, “Hux, I’m going to kick your ass,” she hissed. Her head turned to glare a hole into her brother's office.

"Ah ah my dear, no violence in the workplace," he chided.

Rey bristled and poked her finger into his chest. “If I happen to beat my brother’s ass at home, will that be acceptable Mr. Ren?”

“Quite,” he agreed, he took hold of her wrist gently and squeezed it. He pulled her hand back and gave it a few pats. “Just don’t deafen him with your harpy screams, I do need to be able to communicate with him still.”

Rey ripped her hand out of his hold and glared at him. “You’re a prick,” she hissed.

Kylo's smirk only grew, "So you keep telling me. I expect-"

“The documents are already on your desk,” she answered, already knowing what he wanted. “Can I go now? So I can scream like a _harpy_ at my brother,” she scowled, “before I test my stapler on your tie.”

Kylo was practically drunk on the scent of her irritation. When he turned and walked away he caught another hint of that elusive scent he caught before. Mitaka and Snap seemed to not notice the subtle scent. So it was not spread around the room. It must have come from Rey herself.

He shook the idea out of his head as he entered his office. He heard Rey slam Hux’s door shut and the shouting began. A smile tugged at his lips. He ran his hand through his hair and took a much larger inhale, one last taste of Rey’s delicious irritation. Except he noticed it now clung to his fingers, the ones previously wrapped around her wrist. A tiny dash of cinnamon, laced under the thicker layers of coffee.

She had good taste in lotion at least, he reasoned. The mystery of the scent explained, Kylo listened to the shouting growing louder as the door closed. In the silence, safety, and solitude of his office, he laughed.

* * *

Kylo sat in his cold sterile penthouse and allowed himself to sulk. It was completely normal to still feel lonely. He hadn’t had a companion in years. Phasma still occasionally took it upon herself to drag him out for drinks, but she had been seeing someone lately.

Then there was the matter of his best friend. Hux and Rose bumped into each other at an Internet Cafe, him spilling her coffee all over them both. Kylo had lost a part of his best friend from that moment forward. Hux was now completely devoted to the Omega that had caught his attention.

It made sense, he had seen the two of them together, been around them a bit at the beginning of their relationship. Hux courted her properly, not wanting to rush into a relationship or a mating. He had been the same way with _her._ Watching them brought joy back into Hux’s life, while he was struggling with the fallout that First Order was receiving.

If not for Rey and Rose, Hux could have turned out just as bitter as he had. With him having met Rey only a year before the ‘incident’. Kylo had even been the one to suggest he go to London for the funeral. He had dealt with losing his own disappointment for a father to cancer the year before that. His ex was still enraged he had even gone to see his father on his deathbed.

That should have been the first warning flag. Omegas could be jealous creatures without a mating mark. He was surprised Rose took so well to Hux interacting with his sister, who was only tentatively his sister at that. Of course, it was not an Omega's fault, they were wired that way, to seek out a strong Alpha male to protect them, and ward off any others. Seeing potential threats in every corner.

Fifty years ago Omegas had been dwindling in the population. There was a scare that the Omegas were dying out. His grandfather used to talk about it all the time, proud of how he won his Padme's affections over his friend and romantic rival Obi-Wan Kenobi.

After World War II there were more Alpha's than Omegas, and a breeding frenzy commenced. Of course, that was rectified rather quickly, and now Omegas pretty much equaled the amount of Alphas once again. Biology was fast becoming a notion of the past. Beta's still outnumbered them a hundred to one, but in this day and age, Beta's had things much easier.

Going through ruts alone had been another hell he had to deal with, after the fallout between himself and _her. _He could handle the twenty-four hours of constant masturbation, and his aching knot. His desire to never allow himself to be clouded by another Omega just left him with only Beta's as an option.

He tried it once, and it went terribly for both him and his Beta partner. She could not take his knot though she wanted it, and he had no desire to give it to her. His Alpha side, on the other hand, wanted nothing to do with the Beta. It had simply wanted to knot an Omega. Needless to say, he never saw the woman again, he finished, and never returned her calls or texts. She eventually got the message.

That had been three years and six months ago, give or take a few months. Not that he was counting. His Alpha side might have been. His ruts were getting far more painful. His outbursts and fits of rage more frequent. His Alpha wanted to find and knot a good Omega, mate her and make babies. His rational human mind wanted to create, and just live his damn life. He was nearly thirty-two years old at this point.

One day his instincts would give up on the need to find and take a mate. Then he could have some god damned peace and quiet. Until then, he found ways to entertain himself.

Which once more brought him back to thoughts of Rey. The temptress, who had no idea she had him snared in her web of lust. She was completely immune to his pheromones, which was a blessing. His pheromones had been working overdrive the last year and a half. Most Beta women now felt the need to present themselves before him.

Not Rey, oh no, she took what he gave and shot it right back at him. Hux was right, he did like that she was not some subservient passive little flower. She was fiery passion and confidence. If she were an Omega-

He stopped himself short of that dangerous thought and poured himself another whiskey. He had even gone to a liquor store himself to pick up some fireball whiskey. He was in the mood for the burn of cinnamon, after scenting Rey’s lotion.

Why the hell had Hux not said anything? He had to notice Kylo had been, somewhat unwillingly, flooding Rey with his pheromones.

_Sexual tension, _he grumbled mentally, _my Alpha’s just so needy for a good fuck it’s trying to hit on your baby sister, Hux. Be responsible and do something about it._ He mentally demanded of his friend.

Of course, his best friend seemed intent on doing the opposite. Instead, he was offering her up as some virgin sacrifice on a silver platter.

He and Hux were family. Practically like a pack, with Phasma too, or they would be if they were not all civilized human beings. If Hux put his foot down and said ‘no that’s off limit’s’ his instincts would likely stop trying to pull Rey towards him. He was lonely, and Hux knew that. Lonely men made terrible decisions. Case in point, he was considering Hux’s offer.

It did not at all help that Rey smelled downright scrumptious when she was irritated. Having her irritated was not something that would benefit in getting work done. He was going to need to exert some self-control and not try to piss her off. Which drained the fun out of interacting with her.

So he sat alone, in the dark, in his bare apartment, staring at a blank wall, and savored his cinnamon whiskey. Thoughts of the beautiful little sister of his best friend swirling around his head as he drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

“You know, I’m half tempted to string you up by your balls for pulling this,” Rose grumbled, waving her cup of morning coffee around wildly.

Hux, from what Rey could see was trying very hard to appear fully focused on the road. "I was joking."

Rey wanted to call bullshit because she knew when her brother was making a joke. Her love life was not an aspect she wanted nor needed her brother’s nose in. He knew this.

Rose, in full-on protective big sister mode, was all over it. "Rey is fine, aren’t you hun?" she turned in the front seat to ask her.

“Yup. I had it handled,” she agreed around her coffee lid.

"Why is it that both my mate and my sister keep ganging up on me?" Hux lamented, heaving an overdramatic sigh.

Rey snorted, “probably because you tossed your nose into a situation you do not belong in.”

“You’re my baby sister. I care about your happiness, and I think Kylo might be able to do that,” he glanced at her through the rear-view mirror. He reached down to grab his cup of coffee out of the cupholder.

Rose snatched the liquid lifeblood from his reach and held it away from him, “nope.”

“Don’t, Rose, Love, you know I need my coffee,” Hux growled.

Rose turned up her nose and passed Hux's coffee to her. "Rey decides if you earn coffee this morning. You're the one making her work with your ass of a friend, and trying to set them up together."

“Need I remind you, he’s your boss as well. Just because Phasma does not take his crap, you still have to,” Hux pointed out, changing lanes to exit the freeway.

Rose shrugged, “We’re not at work yet. Until then, who’s the boss?”

Hux grumbled, but Rey could see the soft smile in her brother’s eyes in the review mirror. “You are.”

“Don’t you forget it.”

“How could I, you remind me five times a day.”

_Oh, he did not just push that button. _Rey wondered if they set aside time to hate-fuck in the office when they had arguments like this. Knowing her brother, he was probably doing this on purpose with that exact outcome in mind.

“You calling me a nag?” Rose hissed, waving her coffee around like a weapon.

Hux snorted, “you said it, not me.”

_For the love of- _Rey frowned, she really needed to start looking for her own place. “Can you two not flirt fight in the car. I’m trying to center myself.”

Rose whipped around, “center yourself, like meditation?”

Rey nodded, “so this way I don’t think about running my boss’s tie through a shredder, and his face along with it.”

“Meditate away hun,” Rose offered her a sympathetic smile, then rounded once more on her mate. “This is all your fault.”

Hux waved a hand dismissively, “yes, I’m the big bad Alpha, for trying to end my sister’s lonely life. I’m the worst, mate brother and Alpha to have ever existed.”

“Why is it you have to be so melodramatic about everything?” she sighed, turning to stare out the window.

Rey, continued to watch the battle of wills (flirting). “Because if he’s quiet he doesn’t get your attention,” she answered.

Hux flashed a glare at her through the rear-view mirror. “Well that makes sense,” Rose nodded, turning back to face her mate once more. “If you were just another boring Alpha I’d have never given you the time of day, Armie.”

“I still think he ran into you on purpose,” Rey hid her smirk behind her coffee cup.

Hux opened his mouth, probably to scold her or growl, but one soft hand on his arm from Rose and Rey watched him melt into the touch. “Glad he did, even if we’re mad at him right now.”

“Oh, you’re mad at me then? Guess I’ll have to make it up to you,” Hux purred.

Rey forced herself to zone out after that. She knew her brother was - in his twisted way - trying to help. He was honestly probably trying to help both of them. Kylo seemed lonely, he didn’t have other friends, and Hux was usually busy with Rose. It made sense to try and pair them off together. In his fucked-up mind at least.

_Oh, my sister's lonely and you're lonely, you two should bang. Great idea, Armitage, next you'll tell me to move in with him so you and Rose can have the house to yourselves, _she thought with a roll of her eyes.

Sometimes watching Rose and her brother together was nice, made her feel like a part of a real family. There were days, like today, where all it made her feel was lonely. She worried when her brother had children of his own if she would just become an outsider again. Which brought to mind his new insistence towards Kylo. She would not put it past the ginger prick.

Mating was probably the only benefit Omegas had over Betas. That ironclad connection, the intimate relationship with another person. The devotion between these two was awe-inspiring. There was a small part of her that wished she were able to experience even a tenth of that kind of relationship. And shoving her off with his Alpha best friend was not going to change the fact that she was not an Omega. Being with an Alpha was not going to magically make her life better. No matter how lonely she was right now.

Of course, she reminded herself that heats were horrific to go through alone. Rose had told her more than enough of her own horror stories. She would take her possible forever alone status over that veritable hell every day of the week, and twice on Sundays. Hux could keep his matchmaking to himself. She might consider a friendship with Kylo Ren, but anything more was just asking for heartache and pain.

When they finally parked Rey jumped out of the car, not bothering to wait for her brother and best friend. They would most likely be saying ‘I'm sorry,' and ‘see you later' for quite some time. She had a date with tall, dark, and brooding.

_Oh lucky me, _she mentally grumbled.

* * *

Rey glanced at her watch for the third time. _He’s late, _she thought, her face scrunching up in distaste. How could Kylo Ren expect ‘perfection’ from his employees, if he was anything short?

Well, she had waited fifteen minutes, and that was her limit. Fifteen precious minutes she could have used to work on anything, instead, she had wasted them waiting for her errant boss. Clicking around and setting up Kylo’s meetings for the day, Rey threw herself into her work bubble.

She was not aware of how much time had passed, absorbed into fulfilling her duties to the perfection Kylo Ren demanded. A tap on her shoulder had her jumping up out of her chair. A cry of surprise ripped from her throat. She rounded on the person who dared to interrupt her. When her gaze landed on a black buttoned chest, she rose her head and glared at Kylo Ren.

“Have you evolved to scaring me now?” she hissed, and just barely restrained herself from jabbing her finger into his chest. She balled her hands into fists.

Kylo just stared down at her, lifting one perfect eyebrow, and smirked. Her fists shook by her side. “Perhaps if you were not daydreaming you might have heard me.”

“Daydreaming? I was working!”

Kylo shrugged, and Rey wanted to wipe that smirk off of his handsome face. “Could have fooled me. I sent you a message, we were supposed to meet at the coffee cart.”

Rey bristled, “when did you message me? I’ve already had my morning coffee.”

“I can smell that,” Kylo purred, and Rey took a deep breath, begging for the strength not to scream at her boss.

To emphasize his point he bent down and made a huge show of flaring his nostrils. She could hear his inhale over the whir of computers. “Can you _not_ smell me? That’s practically sexual harassment,” she accused.

Kylo flashed her another infuriating smirk, “hard not to. You reek of coffee.”

Rey bristled, she rather liked the smell of fresh coffee grounds, so she let his insult slide. “Listen, I had no idea to even expect a message from you over slack. Can we just get to work?”

Kylo crossed his arms and regarded her for a minute. She stood a bit taller under his inspection. She wanted to make sure he found nothing lacking, just to get him to back off. When he nodded and motioned for her enter his office, she felt pride bubble up within her.

“Also, you’re late,” she could not help but toss another barb his way, “I had to get started without you. Now I have less time to brief you on today’s meetings.”

She did not dare turn around to catch his reaction, but she did hear the rumbled growl he emanated. As well as the slam of his office door. “You missed coffee. You _will _be meeting me at the coffee cart at 8:45 sharp. I will-”

“The hell I will! I get my morning coffee with my brother and his mate on our way to work,” Rey argued, flinging open the door and busying herself with setting up her laptop.

Kylo growled again and countered with, “it will be easier to go over what I need for the day if we meet up early.”

"Listen, you want to grab a coffee, go ahead, but I like Maz's Coffee, not the swill you think constitutes coffee here," Rey snorted, and sat down. She finally mustered up the strength need to look over to her boss and was surprised to find he was not snarling as she had thought. He just looked rather bored.

“Then we’ll meet at Maz’s. Have Hux drop you off, we’ll chat on the ride over,” he declared, then sat down as if that solved everything.

_Of all the conceited, arrogant, Alphas in the world, I have to have the king of them all, as my boss! _Rey inwardly seethed but forced her face to drop back into a serene expression.

“I don’t get into cars with strangers, or get coffee with them.”

“Good thing I’m not a stranger then,” Kylo smirked.

“We’ll talk about the whole coffee thing later then,” Rey hissed.

“I’m free for lunch if you wish to argue the merits of morning coffee,” Kylo purred.

Rey reminded herself she was not allowed to strangle her boss. Which was hard, for at least ten minutes. Despite her loathing to be around him most of the time, he was a good boss. Not that she would ever give him the satisfaction of telling him that to his face. His ego filled the whole floor as it was. She did not need to inflate it further.

She gave her report, and he let her leave his office without any fuss. Rey hoped her show of defiance was enough to throw him off. She also prayed that the idea her brother planted in his head was not his reason for insisting they get coffee. That was a level of awkward and a web of complicated she had no desire to involve herself in.

* * *

When her alarm sounded for lunch, Rey stretched her arms above her head and moaned. Feeling her joints shift and pop, she put her computer to sleep and stood up.

Her boss popped his head out from his office door. She would need to set her phone to vibrate from now own.

“Going for lunch?” Kylo asked, and it was then she noticed he was wearing glasses, black rectangle frames, that did nothing to make him look any less handsome. It was a shame he was so infuriating, that face was wasted on him.

“Yes, I had plans to eat with my brother and Rose,” she answered. They had been working together well enough, she might as well try and keep things civil between them. If he was trying to be nice she could try as well.

Kylo chuckled. She reminded herself that her boss was an ass when her heart fluttered at the dark gravely sound. "I saw the two of them bickering when they walked in the building. You do not want to interrupt any lunch plans they might have."

“Of course, well, I’ll see you when I get back from lunch then, Mr. Ren,” Rey agreed.

She was well aware of what they might be up to, and Kylo seemed to know that as well. If they were still arguing walking into work then they had not gotten the hate fuck vibes out of their system yet. No, her lunch plans would not be including her brother and Rose.

“Kylo,” he added, as he stood up.

"I know, but my brother seems to think it's hilarious I call you Mr. Ren," Rey shrugged because it was true. Hux had a fallen down in a fit of literal giggles the first time she told him she had.

Kylo ran a hand through his hair, “you’re brother’s a menace.”

“He can be, kind of why I love him so much,” Rey smiled.

She remembered all the antics they used to get into while she was at University. She laughed, wondering if he was ever planning on paying her back for the sex toys she had delivered to his house, addressed to him. He had been red in the face when he called her to complain. She heard Rose in the background giggling. That may even be why he was currently meddling in her love life.

“Except for the whole sticking his nose into my sex life,” she added, placing a finger on her chin, “that I appreciate very little. Overall I do admit I love my brother’s annoying antics.”

Kylo stepped closer to her, “I hear it runs in the family.”

Rey’s smile, along with her decent mood vanished, “I may not be his family by blood, but we’re family all the same.”

While she waited for the lift to reach their floor, she heard Kylo Ren following after her. “Rey, wait!”

_Oh for fuck's sake. _"No, get your own lift."

Perhaps that was a bit childish on her part, but they only had to work together. It was lunchtime and civility was off the menu. She chanced a glance over towards Snap and Mitaka who were wisely very engrossed in their computer screens.

“I didn’t mean it like that,” Kylo started, Rey walked into the lift and began pressing the close door button repeatedly.

Kylo noticed what she was doing and then broke out into a run. She panicked and froze like a deer in headlights.

“Hold the door open, now!” Kylo barked out, and Rey wanted to scream.

An Alpha command, she was usually able to ignore them, but Kylo was not an average Alpha. Her arm shot out to comply with his command, stopping the closing lift doors. She had enough sense to glare at him while he jogged into the elevator.

As soon as control returned to her body she whipped around and cracked her palm against his cheek. His eyes grew as large as dinner plates, and she watched his entire body vibrate. She did not give a damn about his anger. She hid her wince of pain. _What was his skin made of, _marble_? That really hurt._

“Don’t you ever use an Alpha Command on me again! I’m not your bitch, nor am I some random peon you can exert your control over. I’m your employee, and I will be treated with at least an ounce of respect.” She screamed as the lift doors closed.

Kylo for his part, stood there slack-jawed, hand caressing his injured cheek. "Oh, you're one to talk, assaulting me in the elevator.”

“One word to HR about you using an Alpha Command to keep me from getting away from you, and we’ll see how much they care about a slap,” Rey countered, getting into his space, and digging her finger into his chest.

“You wouldn’t let me-”

“No, I have no intention of letting you explain away your cruel statement. As if I’d let you make some excuse and have it all wiped away.”

Kylo’s fist lashed out and dented the lift’s wall. She was startled by the violent act, long enough for him to say his peace. “Damn it, I know you’re his sister. I don’t care for blood either. Hux is family to me, him and Gwen. I fucking get it, it’s not an excuse, I didn’t mean to upset you!”

Rey continued to glare at him, taking a half step closer. Kylo was now pinned between her and the wall. “You still had no right to-”

And for once he interrupted her, “you’re right,” he whispered, “I’m sorry. I just, what that sounded like was shitty. I didn’t want you to think that way at all. It won’t happen again.”

With that, all Rey's bluster was blown out of her. "Well, good."

Kylo touched his cheek and shifted his jaw. “I’m glad you didn’t punch me, Hux was right, you can take care of yourself.”

Rey nodded, "I had to learn how when I was young. Been around enough Alpha's who think they can take whatever they want to learn how to protect my self."

Rey felt a tiny bit guilty watching Kylo wince at her words, “I _could_ take whatever I want, but its no fun that way.”

Rey was about ready to begin yelling at him again, but the glint of humor in his eyes stopped her short. “Was that a joke?”

Kylo smirked, "I can make jokes if I want."

Rey allowed herself a small smile, "oh, well self-deprecating ones at acceptable."

“I’m not a complete asshole,” he argued.

“That remains to be seen,” she sniffed, turned up her nose and spun around.

“Give it time, I’ll grow on you.”

Rey wondered just why the lifts in this building were so slow, she pushed the first-floor button a few times. "I doubt that."

“Never know, you’re brother seems to think I’m alright.”

Rey groaned and continued jamming the button. “Don’t remind me, I’m still working on figuring out how to pay him back.”

Kylo pushed himself off the wall and stood right next to her. She could feel warmth radiating off of him. She wanted to curl around it, just nuzzle into his arms and forget the entire fight. Shaking her head, she coughed a bit. “You need better lifts.”

“They are slow as piss. Now you see why I wanted you to wait.”

Rey rolled her eyes, “sure.”

Kylo shrugged, “let me treat you to lunch.”

Rey stiffened, her entire body preparing itself to either fight the giant behemoth or flee. If the bloody lift would hurry up. “Why would I even consider that?”

“Fine, don't let me treat you to some delicious food as a way of an apology."

Then the impossible happened. The big strong, cocky, hulking Alpha beside her shrunk a bit and hunched his shoulders. His lips formed into a pout, and Rey could not help but feel a need to both dance, and try and make him feel better.

“Not today. Maybe if you aren’t a complete ass tomorrow, I’ll consider, considering your offer.”

Kylo turned his head to stare at the wall, and now she was fully convinced he was in fact, pouting. “Fine.”

Rey nodded and felt the lift shift into place. _Finally. _“Be a good boy, Mr. Ren,” she taunted, skipping out of the lift.

He bent down and purred into her ear, "I'll be good for you if you're good for me Miss Niima."

Rey stood frozen in the lobby watching her boss walk off, a confident swagger to his gate. _So much for his pouting_, she thought. _Oh great, now I can smell his cologne. Why does an Alpha’s even bother wearing cologne?_

It was a cacophony of scents, all of them fresh. Pine, hardback books, all wrapped in a mint bath. She wanted to roll around in that scent for hours. What in the hell was wrong with her today?

First, she's flying off the handle at everything her boss said or did. She was usually able to keep her cool around him, but for some reason, she was finding that impossible today. Now she's mooning after his brand of cologne. Was her period coming early due to stress? Usually, it came late if that were the case.

She walked over to the Delicatessen she, Rose, and her brother frequented. She needed to get her emotions under control. She chalked the entire mess to her brother sticking his nose where it neither belonged or was wanted. _Stupid matchmaking prick._

* * *

After eating Hux’s Chicken Parm (her favorite dish) and letting him rub both her and Rose’s feet, he was temporarily forgiven. “I’m sorry, when he told me what he did,” Hux paused, sitting in between them on the couch, one arm wrapped around each of them, “I yelled at him for a good five minutes.”

Rose pressed a kiss to Hux’s cheek, “good. No one hurts our little Rey of sunshine.”

Hux nodded and pressed a kiss to the crown of her head. "Exactly."

Rey frowned, “I don’t know why I reacted so harshly to his ‘runs in the family’ comment though.”

“He’s a prick,” Rose suggested.

Hux shifted a bit, “he’s really not. Socially he’s about as developed as a preteen, but he’s not a prick to be a prick. He just says the wrong thing...”

“All the time,” Rose added.

“Shoves his whole foot into that mouth.”

“And he does have rather large feet,” Rose finished.

Rey and Rose fell into a fit of giggles, while Hux sat there and flicked through Netflix. “I won’t be giving him an opportunity to try and get you to eat lunch with him.”

Rose nodded, “neither will I. You need to do something about Kylo though Hux. He’s getting worse.”

Rey tried not to appear too interested in the conversation, but she did perk up a bit. “What do you suggest I do, love? Since Rey is clearly against taking him off our hands I don’t have many options. I can’t just hire him a hooker and send her to his office.”

Rey did not appreciate that idea one bit. She had as many thoughts about inappropriate sex taking place in the workplace with her brother and his mate, as it was. “You could try to spend more time with him. You did mention he was fairly anti-social. Weren’t you two best friends since boarding school?” Rey suggested.

Hux flushed, “I have been a bit busy lately.”

"Yeah, you have," Rose smirked.

Rey smiled, but the gesture did not reach her eyes, and her brother could tell. “Kylo’s a big boy. He can take care of himself. I’ve got my two favorite women to care for.”

Suddenly, as if a light switch had been flicked on, Rey realized that Kylo might have been bothering her at work because he was lonely. She was his best friend’s little sister. Maybe, he thought she would be decent company. Perhaps knowing her brother trusted him enough to basically throw her at him with his blessing, he might have thought friendship was reasonable.

He had yet to try and grab her ass, unlike Poe Dameron. He also had threatened to fire Dameron on the spot. The jury was still out on Kylo Ren's motives.

“He doesn’t have other friends?” she asked, biting her lip.

Rose reached behind Rey and gently tapped her head, “oh no you don’t. You are not going to take pity on the giant ass who thought you were intent on seducing your co-workers.”

Reminded once again of their first interaction, Rey’s feeling of guilt dwindled. “You’re right, Rose.”

Hux shook his head, “I’m staying out of this then. The two of you can bicker all you want. I promise he won’t be trying any more Alpha Commands on you without consent.”

Rey snorted, “well seeing it’s rather unlikely I’d ever give him consent to do that, then we’ll be fine. Just have to get through this week.”

There was still a minuscule part of her that felt bad for her boss. Rey knew what it was like to be abandoned. She had heard about Kylo Ren well before meeting him. Perhaps he was not quite the monster (pervert) she was making him out to be in her mind. If he was not, well it was his job to prove her wrong.

Later that night when she was fast asleep dreams of a faceless man held her in his arms and made glorious passionate love to her. The scent of mint clinging to her brain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be posting pretty much all ten chapters today. I want to get a feel for how you guys like the direction I'm going with this story. I've found a Beta, and she and I are going to go over all the posted chapters...but other than a few grammatical errors (I'm trash with comma's.) the story isn't really going to change all that much. Updates will be slower for the rest of this fic...but considering when writing this for Nanowrimo I wrote about 18K words of this in the last three days to hit the 50k total word count...I'd say I'm really invested in this story. And I still remember/have the notes on the direction the story was supposed to go before I shelved it.
> 
> Still open to new ideas and perspectives. There are a few concrete story beats I have to hit, but suggestions are always welcome. <3 Enjoy the first half of the story.


	4. Chapter 4

_Well, that could have gone better. _Kylo grumbled, spread out on his couch, drinking another Fireball Whiskey straight.

He swirled the amber liquid around the glass and watched with rapt fascination. Rey, Hux's dear little sister, had proved she could handle herself. She had slapped him last week, and instead of blinding rage, all he felt was arousal. Which had stunned him. He was not one for pain or being submissive _at all_. He was an Alpha among Alphas.

Yet one slap from Rey had his instincts demanding he apologize and take whatever anger she felt he deserved. Never had he felt a need to bend himself to another's will to such an extreme, not even _hers. _Now he was sulking in his apartment, wishing for all the world tomorrow he would be going into work, and Rey was not _still _ignoring him. Well as much as she could as his assistant.

It was not just her scent that demanded his attention, no her mind was fascinating. To listen to her speak about his meetings or comment which calls needed to be made and why was something he could do for hours. If he were completely honest with himself he could listen to her list off ingredients from a label with rapt attention.

He had no idea why she was getting under his skin, but she was. Under his skin, in his mind, scent constantly in the back of his nose. He tossed away the idea that the scent of coffee was her irritation. No, when she felt any strong emotion it pulsed around her.

He remembered their last real interaction a week prior to Rey avoiding him like the plague. He glared at the glass of whiskey as if it were to blame.

“_Listen, Rey, I know we got off on the wrong foot," he started, packing up his briefcase. He was trying to find the right words to say, not wanting to risk her getting upset again._

“_Yeah, well, probably better to not equate new employees to whores,” was her flippant reply._

_Kylo stared at the back of her head, trying his best not to get upset. “I made an assumption, it was wrong.”_

“_The assumption, or making one in the first place,” Rey spun around, one hand on her hip. Kylo swallowed a bit, for such a tiny thing she was almost as intimidating as his mother._

“_Both,” he shrugged._

_"Well, at least you know that now. We're all caught up, so I'll see you around Boss," Rey gave him a single sharp wave, and started to walk towards the door to his office._

_Kylo’s arm shot out and wrapped around her wrist, “I, can I ask you something?”_

“_You just did,” Rey turned her head and raised an eyebrow at him._

_Kylo chuckled, “classy, real top of the line humor there.”_

_Rey’s neutral expression gave way to one of annoyance, “what?”_

_She was tapping her high heeled foot, little clicks echoing in his now empty brain. “I just hope you don’t hate me for what I did.”_

_Rey bristled, “I don’t hate you for using an Alpha Command with no good reason. It’s everything you do.”_

“_What bother’s you most?” If there was something he could do to get back into her neutral graces he would do it._

_Rey’s frowned deepened, and Kylo cursed himself, “Well for starters, stop your constant hovering.”_

“_Have to make sure your work is up to par,” he teased, “but-_

_Rey threw her hands in the air, and let out a noise that sounded like a mix between a growl and a death wail. “No buts, no excuses. You don’t need to bother me.”_

_Kylo shrugged, “I was just-”_

“_Bullshit. You know I was half tempted to consider thinking you were a decent person, but I’m done,” Rey dropped her arms to her side, shook her head, and opened the door._

_Kylo stood there, completely flabbergasted. “I am a decent person,” he argued following after her._

“_Decent people don’t accuse people of being whores. Decent people don’t use their stupid Alpha powers to make people stick around and listen. Decent people don’t hover like creepy stalkers.”_

Kylo growled and slammed his fist onto his coffee table. She thought he was a fucking stalker. Sure he was paying a bit of extra attention to her, but she was his best friends, little sister. You tease siblings, or at least Hux usually teased Rey. How the fuck was what he doing any different?

But she could not just talk to him like an adult. She just had to scream it at the top of her lungs around her co-workers.

If she did not want special treatment, then that was fine by him. She could just be another one of his employees, sister of his best friend or no. He felt his heart twinge and went to his bathroom medicine cabinet to take an antacid. Heartburn, that’s what that was.

He was Kylo Ren, and he was not going to be upset some slip of a girl thought the worst of him. No sir, not him. He was an Alpha in his prime. A lone wolf. He needed no one, especially not her.

He tried to make that thought stick as he fell into a fitful sleep. Chestnut hair, hazel eyes, freckles and the scent of fresh black coffee plaguing his dreams.

Two weeks since he had last laid eyes on Ray – outside of her handing him something he needed – Kylo was done avoiding Rey. He could leave his office whenever he wanted. He had Hux come to him for their meetings. He had only picked up an extra cup of coffee twice that week. Both times he offered them to his caffeine-addicted best friend. Even if they were meant for the other sibling.

Now here he was walking out of his office, not breathing deeply, and not looking around. He was hyper-focused on Hux's door. Head held high, he passed where he knew Rey's desk was and kept moving forward.

“You’re in a mood,” Hux commented, once the door slammed shut.

“Not now, and yes I am. You had something for me?” he bit out, not even bothering to take a seat. He could still smell the scent of coffee, rich and dark. It was seeping in under the crack of the door.

“I was going to send Rey in with them,” Hux began, but bit his lips and continued, “I could just email them to you. I’m really busy today,” Hux offered, “probably will be for the next week or so.”

“Fine, then email them. I don’t care.” he barked, staring at the fake tree in the office.

He heard Hux stand, and felt the hand on his shoulder, "Kylo," he started.

“Hand it over,” he lifted his eyebrow and held out his hand.

Hux growled and slammed the papers into his waiting palm. “What crawled up your ass and died?”

Kylo gave a snort, his eyes flicking towards the door, then back to his best friend’s face. “Nothing of consequence.”

Hux shook his head so hard his red hair fell out of it’s perfectly gelled state, “seriously? You’re being ridiculous.”

While that may be the case, he didn’t care. “I’m a prick, a monster. I think I’m being fairly tame considering my reputation.”

Hux groaned, “you know she didn’t mean-”

“Don’t care, I have what I need. Send me updates via email,” Kylo snapped, the scent of coffee was too much. Rey had been in here recently and he just could not handle being around any part of her.

He threw open the door walked at a brisk pace back to the safety of his office. He was not going to listen to his best friend make excuses for why his little sister thought of him like a creep, a freak, a monster.

“Kylo, get back here, we’re not done!” Hux yelled.

Kylo whipped around, “no, we are. So long as everything runs smoothly, I don’t give a shit. If you’ll excuse me I have things to do that don’t involve wasting my time here.” How he kept his voice level was beyond him. Somehow through the pain and anger, he was able to keep a modicum of control over himself.

His eyes caught Rey’s for just a moment, wide and glossy. His gaze only hardened at seeing her. “Kylo, come back to my office and let’s talk.”

“No, not here. Clearly, my presence here is a burden for _some_. You want to chat you can come to me."

“Kylo-”

“Maybe you should calm down and take a breath,” Rey stood up and offered. “Seeing our bosses argue is not exactly inspiring.”

Kaydel chuckled, “I mean it inspires something, but I don’t think I should write that at work.”

"I hope your heat was bearable Kaydel. Glad to have you back." Kylo nodded to Kaydel and flashed her smile. Or at least he hoped it was a smile. He was intent on ignoring Rey, and the boiling rage he felt towards her.

“Glad to be back, boss,” Kaydel gave him a hesitant smile back.

“Good,” he closed his eyes took a deep breath and stumbled when the full force of coffee smacked him in the face. He leaned against his office door, to cover up his slip. "Hux you can either email me your updates or send them to me. I've got my own work to deal with."

Hux nodded and turned back to face the rest of the floor. The entire room was still silent as he wrenched open his door. The solitude allowed him a few moments of peace and solitude.

At least he didn’t break anything that time. Small victories.

* * *

Sitting (sulking) in his office, Friday evening, Kylo stared out the window with unseeing eyes. He should have been at a meeting with Phasma and Hux, but he still had no desire to leave his office. He had important work to do.

_Staring at the rain while it dripped down the window counted. The weather affected building projects. Rain meant losing a possible day of work. Snow was even worse. _He reasoned with himself.

He did not flinch or even twitch when his office door opened, at least not until the scent of coffee burned hot in his nose. With a swift kick of his leg, he spun around, not wanting to face his current irritant.

“Mr. Ren?”

“What?” he barked, “Come to bother me now that I’m no longer hovering over you?”

He heard Rey’s approaching footsteps halt. “Seriously? Can you at least pretend to be professional here?”

Kylo spun around and leveled the slip of a woman with a glare, “Did you think perhaps to knock first?”

Rey shrugged, “You never knock on Hux’s door.”

“Hux and I are friends, you and I are _clearly_ not,” he allowed himself to look over her. Checking to make sure his employee was at least healthy, nothing more. His eyes caught the manila folder in one of her shaking fists.

“Listen, my brother sent me here to give this to you,” Rey crossed the last few feet to his desk and set the folder down.

“Thank you, Miss Niima. You may go,” he kept his voice tight and controlled. The very sight of her had him enraged. His Alpha felt slighted by the female, and was torn between ignoring her outright, or showing her he was not one she could so easily dismiss. He settled on the former.

When she did not immediately walk out the way she came, he raised his face to meet her gaze. “Was there something else?”

“My brother...”

“What about him?”

“You two fought earlier. Did I-”

“Don’t flatter yourself. Hux and I argue all the time, it’s just a facet of our friendship. He does something to set me off, then I do something to set him off. Then we get over it and continue our lives.”

“And which one was it this time?”

“That’s rather personal, Miss Niima,” Kylo raised a brow. “Do the petty squabbles your brother and I get into have some interest to you? Does it somehow involve you in any capacity?”

Rey seemed to bristle at that. _Good, _he thought.

“He _is _my brother after all,” Rey pointed out.

“Yes he is, and you should run along and go back to him. I’m rather busy,” Kylo waved a hand towards the door. Dismissing her again.

“Staring out the window?” she taunted.

Kylo stood up, calm and slow, careful with each move of his muscles. “Such sass. Do you speak to all your bosses like this? Or am I special that I get this level of spite and insubordination?” he purred. If she did not wish to be ignored, then who was he to deny her?

He crossed around his desk and stood next to her. He took a deep breath and watched her shiver. “I can’t imagine you’d have much luck out there finding a job if this is how you normally treat your superiors."

“You are not superior to me!” She hissed, and he relished having her come closer of her own volition. In anger or not, he did not care. She was so close to him now.

“No, but I am your boss, your superior, your employer. While I share that title with your brother and Phasma, I seem to be the only one you treat with such,” he paused, reaching out his hand to caress the tendril of hair that had fallen out of her bun, “contempt.”

“Maybe if you apologize-” her voice floated to his ears. Soft, delicate, heated.

"But I have. I am sorry for being upset Dameron wished to claim you for his own. I handled that situation poorly. I apologized for upsetting you in regards to your relation to your brother. I have even stopped ‘stalking' you, as you claimed. I've done all you asked so what more can I apologize for?” Kylo continued to play with the strands of hair between his fingers.

“I-I, well you can stop treating me like I don’t exist,” she whispered.

Kylo bent down, his lips against her ear. “What do you really want, Rey?"

Kylo felt her shiver and then press herself closer to him, wrapping herself around him. She tilted her neck in submission, and his mouth watered at the beautiful sight she made.

She whimpered _such a soft delicate sound_. Kylo’s bent his neck, craning to reach the supple flesh of her neck. The urge to taste her rose within him. A ravenous beast who wanted only one thing; the beautiful creature currently shivering against him.

"I-"

“Rey,” he whispered against her neck.

“I have to go!” she squeaked, then backed away as if he was on fire.

“Rey, wait,” he reached out to grasp her, but she slipped away from his hold.

She fled out of his office door. Kylo hung his head and flung his arms across his desk. Papers flew around him and he barely stopped himself from roaring in protest. Rey had run from him again. He was always scaring her off, making her uncomfortable. Why the fuck could he not get his instincts under control around her?

He wanted a _friend_, she had very few friends, he had very few friends. All his friends were mated or seeing someone. Yet here he was hitting on her, trying to pull her to him like some horny teenager. Why was he so intent on destroying every inch of progress he made with her?

Kylo slammed into his chair and pounded his fist against his desk. He knew why. He wanted Rey, and she obviously did not want him. “Damn it.”

* * *

“Oi! Wake the fuck up Kylo, it’s already past ten at night!”

Kylo blinked, sat up straight, and his bleary eyes settled on a blurry figure with blonde hair. “What?”

"Oh for fuck's sake. Jeez, you stink to high hell. You need better blockers, you smell like you're about to go into a bloody rut!" The tall blonde Amazonian figure slowly sharpened.

"Gwen, what are you doing here?" Kylo groaned it had all been a dream.

“I heard from a little birdy, you’re being a giant prick, all because some woman won’t give you the time of day?” Phasma crossed her arms and began tapping her heel impatient for a response.

“I’m not, I’m not sulking.”

“You said it not me,” Phasma rolled her eyes. “What is happening with you Kylo? You’re never this passive. You’ve always been easily irritable, but this is an entirely new level. Something’s off with you.”

“I just, I don’t know, ever since _her, _I’ve been out of sorts,” Kylo finished, the reasoning sounded lame even to himself.

“It’s been four bloody years. Are you going to let that harpy keep you down? People are starting to become afraid of you.”

Kylo growled, “well if Dameron would stop telling everyone I’m the big bad fucking wolf.”

"Or, you could stop acting like it. You need a break. Hell, we all need a break. We did it your way, we tried things Hux's way, now, we're doing shit my way."

Kylo shrunk back, shaking his head in denial. “No, no don’t even think about-”

“Oh yes, we’re going to have a mandatory company retreat. Monday to Wednesday, next week. To be fair the email has been sitting in your inbox for months.”

“What did you put in the subject line?”

"Company Fun," Phasma smirked and showed him the email on her phone.

“I hate you,” Kylo leaned back in his chair and leveled a glare on his closest female friend. The only one who stuck around.

“No, you don't," Phasma shook her head, "besides you could use some fun to get over this slump caused by your assistant."

Kylo groaned, “trust falls, and zip lines are not going to fix this. Also, I told you-”

“Oh yes, I caught that you were trying to blame this mess on that wretched witch. This,” she waved her hand over his appearance, “Is about you and Hux’s sister.”

“I don’t need any help. I’m fine,” he argued, sitting up straight in his chair.

Phasma raised a perfectly manicured brow, "oh because wallowing in self-pity, and becoming a complete ass is the very definition of _fine_."

Kylo wisely kept his mouth shut, “See, glad you’re on board. This is just the sort of morale boost we all need.”

“Fine,” Kylo laid his head in his hands and growled, “I’ll go to your stupid retreat.”

“And you’ll have some god damned fun,” Phasma ordered. “It’s in the subject line for the email.”

“Yes mom,” he bit back.

“Oh quit bitching. Hux’s sister seemed thrilled. She’s never been to camp before. Now go home, you have an actual bed to sleep in.” Phasma turned to walk out of his office.

“What do...” she was already gone. Kylo slammed his head onto his desk and hissed.

The pain centered him.

He gathered up his briefcase and made his way to the door of his office, after another half hour of fiddling around in his emails to be sure Phasma had left. Checking the time on his phone, Kylo swore. It was nearly eleven at night. He moved on autopilot. He pressed the button for the elevator and leaned against the wall.

Of course, he should have paid a bit more attention, because when he inhaled after a rather large sigh, the scent of coffee filled his nose. Pinching himself just to make sure he had not fallen asleep again he looked out into the office.

There she was, his current fascination, and irritation. She perked up and their eyes met. Kylo had two choices, step away from the elevator, and risk further humiliation. Or get on, once it arrived, and pretend this slip up never happened. His debate ended when she stood up and called out to him.

“Kylo?”

She had said his name. Not ‘Tall, dark and brooding', not ‘creepy stalker', not Mr. Ren, but his name. Like a siren's call that one name, two syllables dancing off her tongue, enthralled him. He was pulled out from the elevator by her voice. The ding sounded soon afterward and went unheeded.

He took her in, and she appeared disheveled. Rey's hair out of its usual well kept bun. Her blouse and skirt wrinkled. Her make up looked smeared. Her eyes were bloodshot, and her face held splotches of pink.

Without even thinking about it he rushed to her side, cradled her head in his hands and whispered, "Rey, what the hell is wrong with you?"

“Oi, there’s”, she took a deep shuddering breath, “nothing wrong with me.”

“Jesus, you look sick. Where the hell is Hux?” Kylo turned to see if her brother was in his office, both of them staying as late as he was.

“Sent him and Rose home. Had to finish. You expect-”

“My damn employees not to work themselves half to death!” He growled, checking her over, scenting her for any illness.

Rey waved him off, and he caught the scent of her lotion again. “Bzzt. Wrong answer.”

“Rey,” he frowned, “stay here.”

“Mkay,” she hummed, slouching over her desk.

Kylo kicked open his office door while pulling out his cell phone. His scrolled through his contacts and dialed. The phone picked up on the third ring.

“Oi! We’re at home now, bother us later. Hux is busy!” Rose growled at him. By the sounds he heard, Kylo could bet how ‘busy’ Hux and his mate were.

“Just put Hux on the damn phone Rose, it’s important.”

“Hmmm, no,”

“Rose, damn it all, it’s about Rey!” Kylo roared.

Kylo heard scrambling, and then Hux’s voice. “Kylo, what the hell are you talking about? What’s happened, what’s wrong with Rey?”

_Finally. _He sneered, “Rey’s sick or something. You left her here alone and it’s nearly midnight.”

He could hear Hux fumbling around, probably hastily throwing on clothes. “She was going to go with Kaydel and some of the other girls for drinks after she finished. She’s still at the office? Wait, you’re still at the office?”

“Busy night, and yeah, we’re both here. You coming to get your sister, or should I take her to a hospital?”

“_No_! She hates hospitals. Wait there, can you stay with her?” Hux sounded near frantic. “Unless...”

“Unless what? I don’t want to be bothered? You know me better than that. Get your ass here in twenty or I’m taking her to a doctor.”

"No, um, can you bring her home?" Hux's voice wavered. “I don’t want her alone, and she’ll be okay when she’s here. It would probably be faster.”

Kylo growled and kicked his desk. "Fine, I'm taking her to your place. I'll be there soon."

"Thanks, Kylo."

“Yeah well maybe let her know I’m not a complete monster leaving her here to die. Eh?” He joked, poking his head out of the office to make sure Rey stayed where he left her.

“Will do. Drive safe.”

Kylo ended the call and stuffed his phone in his pocket. He walked over to Rey and nudged her shoulder. “Rey, Hux told me to bring you home.”

Rey shook her head. “No, Rose and he are probably having sex. I’m good riiight here.” She nodded her head then groaned in pain.

“Nope, you’re going home,” Kylo insisted as he lifted her into his arms.

Rey moaned and nuzzled her head into his chest. "You smell good."

_Okay, so Rey has now lost her mind. She’s delirious with fever. _Kylo held her closer, the cramped space of the elevator not allowing him much room. His instincts were screaming at him to take care of her needs. She was sick, and all past slights were inconsequential now.

“As do you,” he purred, nuzzling her soft chestnut locks. “I need you to stay awake. Can you be a good girl for me and do that?”

Rey bobbed her head, and he took that for a yes. He cursed the slow pace of the elevator. “Move faster, damn it.”

“Kylo, I’ve been feeling really strange lately,” she whimpered.

“I know, Rey, I know. You’ll be home soon, and your brother and Rose will take care of you. You’ll feel better,” at least he hoped she would be getting better.

“No, I’ve been feeling weird. Something’s wrong,” she wailed.

Her cries broke his heart. “We’ll figure it out.”

“Help me, Alpha, please,” she begged, pressing her lips to his neck.

He would blame the stumbling of his legs on the elevator settling on the ground floor. “I’m here. Alpha’s got you.”

Rey nodded her head, “I’m sorry for calling you a stalker. I miss you,” she whined again, accompanied by another moan of pain.

Kylo pressed his nose into her hair, hoping to find a trace of the sickness that was wracking her tiny frame. He scented nothing, but that spicy scent seemed to flare up a bit more. “I miss our little spats too,” he whispered.

He was giving off a soft rumbling growl, hoping to ease her fear. The sour scent tainting the normally appealing scent of coffee. “Don’t be scared.”

As if he had said the magic words, the sour tang began to dissipate. He all but ran to his car. Sliding her into the passenger seat and buckling her, he had to pry her hands from his shirt. “Let go, Rey. I need to drive you home.”

“No! Don’t leave,” she cried, and now he could smell her tears.

Not wasting the few seconds it would take to walk around his car, he slid across the hood and threw himself into the driver seat. He felt her hand grip his arm, as he peeled out of the parking garage.

“See, I’m still here. You’re doing so good. Keep those eyes open,” he encouraged, flicking his gaze to her as often as he deemed safe.

“Yes, Kylo,” Rey nodded her head, snuggling into the passenger seat. She had one hand tucked under her chin, and Kylo’s heart melted at the sight. Then it froze in fear when she wheezed and gave another groan of pain. “Alpha!”

While his instincts screamed at him in pleasure at her accepting his role, it was also nearly feral with a desire to figure out what was wrong with her. They had never, not once in his life been so loud with their demands before. He had been around plenty of sick females before.

Later he would examine what the hell was happening. For now, he had one, and only one priority. The safety of one Rey Niima. “Shh, I know it hurts. We’ll be there soon.”

“Kylo,” she cried, and a small part of him was tempted to turn the car around and take her to the closest hospital.

Knowing that Rey disliked hospitals, he grit his teeth and decided he would let someone else be the bad guy. Kylo had enough of her ire already. Hux could take her someplace she hated. He was her brother, _he_ could make that call. Kylo was just her boss. Nothing more. He was only looking out for her because she was Hux’s little sister. Okay, so that was a lie, but it was all Rey would know.

Hux's house came into view and Kylo could have cheered. He slammed the car into park and slid over the hood of his car again. He scooped Rey – who was now sobbing – into his arms again. He wrapped his arms around her and tucked her head under his chin. He leapt across the front yard and began pounding on the door.

The door flew open, and Rose appeared to be three seconds from gutting him with a rusted spoon. “What the fuck did you do to her?”

“She’s been getting worse. A lot worse,” Kylo shook his head, “I can’t smell any sickness on her. I don’t know what’s wrong. She needs a doctor.”

Hux thundered down the stairs and sidestepped his mate. He pulled Rey into his arms, and she screamed, resisting. "No!"

“Hux, what’s happening?”

“Rey, stop that right now. You’re sick. Calm down.” Hux commanded, and even Kylo shook a bit with the force of that command. Hux must have been as terrified as _he_ felt.

Except, she resisted the order, crying out more. Without thinking, Kylo thundered, “Rey, sleep.”

With a soft whimper, she did just that. Kylo breathed a sigh of relief, then jumped out of the way as Rose swung at him. “You asshole! You can’t just-”

Hux placed a hand on her arm. “Stop, just head inside.”

Rose turned and gathered Rey into her arms. "You have two minutes."

She slammed the door, and Kylo winced. “I’m sorry, I just-”

“No, it’s fine.” Hux ran his hands through his hair.

“What the hell was that?”

“I don’t know. Look I’m going to call someone. I’ll keep you posted.”

Kylo stayed silent, his eyes still trained on the door. “Yeah, sure.”

“Thanks, I owe you one.”

Kylo shook his head, black curls hiding his eyes. “You pay me back by figuring out what the hell is wrong with your sister.”

“I’ll call you later.”

Kylo nodded and climbed back into his car. He drove home on autopilot. Rey's cries clawed his ears, and mind, gouging deep wounds. Yet one question kept drifting around his concern. A nagging fly that would not leave him alone. Why in the hell did she call him, Alpha?


	5. Chapter 5

Rey woke up in layers. The first part of her noticed the acrid sterile scent of a hospital. Next was the increasing beeps of a monitor. Third, were the restraints holding her strapped to the bed.

_No, no, not again. _She trembled, opening her eyes to see stark white walls. “Hux!” She screamed, loud and long until her throat _burned_.

Her brother and a doctor burst into the room. “Help me!” she begged, shaking against the restraints.

Hux was beside her in an instant. “Shh, honey, you’re okay.”

No, she was strapped to a hospital bed. Hospitals were where people died, and she was not ready to die yet. She was the furthest thing from _okay._

“Get me out of here!” she demanded.

“Can you loosen the restraints, please? I told you, Rey’s terrified of hospitals. She's not seizing anymore. Please!" Hux begged the bearded man, who stared at her with a stern expression on his face.

“If she stops screaming I will,” the man answered in a gruff tone.

"I will. Please, Doctor, please," she whimpered, trying to fight off memories of the last time she had been in the hospital.

After what seemed like a lifetime she was freed. She sprung up from the bed and gripped her brother as tightly as she could. "Get me out of here."

Hux forced her to lay back down, “Rey, little one, please listen to me.”

If he was about to tell her she was going to need to stay here a minute longer, she was going to have words with her brother. Very loud, very vulgar words. “Talk fast.”

“You got sick last night. Really sick, you had us all worried. Kylo found you and brought you home, but you got worse. You would not stop crying or struggling. I tried to get you to calm down, but you didn’t listen. Then he ordered you to sleep and you were fine,” her brother paused, and she watched his face crumple, unshed tears hanging over his lashes.

“You let him use an Alpha Command on me?” betrayal laced through her.

“No, he tried it after mine failed. You seemed to get better, for a few minutes. Then you started seizing. We rushed you here, and you’ve been having fits all night. I was so worried.”

Rey frowned and turned to the doctor. "So what happened then?"

“First, I’m Dr. Skywalker, and I need to know if you know who you are-”

“Rey Niima, twenty-three years old, I work for First Order Operations and Development with my brother Armitage Hux. Now can you tell me what is wrong with me so I can get out of here?” she hissed. She was not in the mood to play twenty questions. She needed to get out of this death trap.

“Well, we’re not sure. The staff here has run every test they could think of, but nothing explains your violent seizures and extremely high fever. They came and left seemingly out of nowhere. I have a few ideas but without further testing, I can’t be sure.”

“No more tests.” Rey declared, slamming her fists down.

“Really Miss Niima?” he sounded much more like a disappointed father than a disgruntled doctor. "You could have another episode.” Dr. Skywalker frowned, coming closer and focused on the monitors around her.

“Being here will make me have an episode you _don’t _want to see. I’m fine now. I feel fine,” Rey hissed, forcing herself to sit up. She had expected that to have been a bit more of a struggle. Instead, she felt better than she had in a long time.

“Please, at least let me run one more test. If you let me draw your blood, then you can leave,” the gruff old man offered. He winked, “I think I’ll be right about it, and I can let you know in about a week.”

Rey agreed, nodding her head vigorously. “Take as much as you need. I just want to get out of here.” What was a little blood if freedom was on the table? She could handle this man taking her blood. Not like he could hurt her with it after it was out of her body.

She ignored her brother's hand, leaving her own limp in his grasp. She watched the stern doctor take her blood. After he finished he pulled out a card. "I have a private practice if you'd like we can meet there to talk about doing anything else if these tests also come back inconclusive."

Rey considered his offer. “I’ll think about it,” she turned her attention to her brother. “Where’s Rose?”

“She went to the cafeteria,” Hux whispered, placing a kiss on the crown of her head.

"Where are my clothes?" she looked around and refrained from ripping the tube and wires from her arms and chest.

Dr. Skywalker helped remove the IV tube, and chest leads. “Okay, I’ll be contacting you soon, Miss Niima. Try not to overstress yourself. Perhaps take some time off of work.”

"We're having a company retreat this week. Trust exercises and fun, nothing too strenuous, you think she'll be alright-"

“_She’ll_ be fine. Get my clothes, Armitage,” Rey snapped.

“Yes, I think she’ll be just fine.” Dr. Skywalker had a strange glint in his eyes.

“You really think?”

“I’m almost positive. If it happens again, either bring her here or find someone to help.” Dr. Skywalker replied. Rey was not a fan of cryptic doctors. “See you around, kid.”

“I’m not a kid!” Rey growled, sitting up and tossing her legs over the side of the hospital bed. “And you,” Rey pointed an accusatory finger at her brother, “I can’t believe you brought me here. That Rose, let you bring me here.”

“Rey, I-”

“Clothes, now,” she was not going to ask for them again.

Half an hour later Rey sat in the back of the car, staring out the window. “Rey, sweetie, you know I’d never have let him do it on a whim. _I_ was terrified.”

“I know Rose, I’m not mad,” Rey admitted, keeping her eyes focused on the road.

“I can’t believe her fear is still this bad,” Rose whispered, but Rey could still hear her. They were in a car together, of course, she could hear them. She was sick, not deaf. Still, considering Rose's pale and trembling hands, Rey let it slide.

“She watched her parents OD in front of her. She called 9-9-9 and her mother gained consciousness long enough to scream that the doctors were killing her. Told Rey to run. She’s never gotten over that, she was only three, Rose. That kind of trauma doesn’t just disappear,” Hux whispered yelled back. “I don’t think she will _ever _get over that.”

Rey stiffened in the seat, she hated people knowing about her _condition_. Though with her living with her brother and Rose, she did need to know about it. Just in case. This did not mean they had to talk about her like she was not even there.

“_She_ can hear you,” Rey grumbled.

“I know, Rey. I swear to you I would never have taken you if I were not afraid you were going to die,” Hux vowed, his eyes meeting hers for a moment in the rear-view mirror.

Rey turned her attention back to the road. “I know,” she deadpanned.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Rose asked.

“No. Not right now,” _not with either of you. _She did not need to say it. Both Rose and Hux understood or at least appeared to understand. If their matching facial expressions were any indicator.

“Okay,” Hux agreed, his voice filled with hurt.

As far as Rey was concerned Hux had overreacted, and she was fine. He could be upset she was mad at him. At least he did not wake up alone in a freaking hospital restrained like a wild animal with tubes and wires surrounding her.

Hux’s phone began to ring, keeping her darker thoughts at bay. Rose immediately answered the phone.

“She’s fine. Hux will call you back la-”

"No, I don't-"

“She’s not in the mo-”

“I don’t know what happened-”

“Will you calm down Kylo!”

_Kylo? Why was he calling?_ Flashes of last night raced through her mind. Too fast for her to catch much. She did remember being in his arms, that had helped her with the pain a bit. Oh god, she hoped she hadn’t mentioned the pain to her over-reactive brother. That would only make him feel even more justified in taking her to that deathtrap.

Making a snap decision Rey held out her hand. “Give me the phone.”

“Rey-”

"Rose, please?" Rey asked, trying to remember that her sister in law was not cruel enough to allow Hux to take her to that place without good reason. She softened her expression and shook her hand a bit.

“Here, I’m putting Rey on. You upset her and I’m using your balls as pincushions,” she threatened.

Rey flashed her a small smile and held the phone up to her ear.

"Hello, Broody. I hear you broke your promise," Rey began, her tone neither accusing nor light. Neutral, like she was feeling.

"I, I'm sorry. I panicked. You were, it wasn't something I wanted to do," she heard his voice, and a part of her felt just a bit better.

“You did it for my own good?” she pursed her lips, wondering if Kylo would take the bait.

"I did it to try and help _after_ your brother failed. For your health, your safety. You don’t remember?” he asked.

Rey shook her head, “not really. Though I guess I _should _thank you for taking me home. Probably would have been safer with you though.”

She was allowed to be a bit bitter. She watched Hux wince through the rear-view mirror with that one. _Big baby._

“I’m sorry, anything you need?” his voice was soft, gravelly.

“Have you even slept?” she wondered, going off of a hunch.

“Not much,” he admitted, and Rey felt her stomach lurch a bit.

"Bring me a burger? Or steak. Something with a lot of protein, and a milkshake. Vanilla. Fries too. Greasy ones, preferably," Rey requested, though if the worried sounding Alpha on the other end of the link took it to be a demand she would not be correcting him. With as paranoid as her brother and his mate were Rey very much doubted they were planning on feeding her _real_ food.

“Rey, I don’t think,” Hux began.

“People who betray my trust do not get to dictate my diet,” Rey snapped.

“I mean, if that’s what you want,” Kylo offered, “I’ll only bring you a milkshake if you intend to dip your fries in it.”

“Oh?”

“I know your brother thinks it’s absolutely abhorrent. I make sure to do it around him as often as I can,” He admitted, with a low chuckle.

Rey felt the tug of a smile and allowed it to spread the barest amount across her lips. “You just earned yourself some brownie points, Kylo Ren,” she pulled the phone away from her ear. "You hear that, Armitage? Kylo likes his _fries in vanilla milkshake_ too.”

“Heathens, the both of you,” Hux groaned.

Rey rolled her eyes, “see you soon then, Kylo.”

“Soon, goodbye, Rey.”

* * *

_Well at least I got a decent meal, _Rey thought, watching her brother drag Kylo off to talk.

Her meal had been quiet, Rey inhaling her food like a woman staved, and Kylo just sitting there watching her. If not for the soft expression in his eyes, she would have slapped the smirk right off his smug face. She was thrilled that his presence seemed to deter Hux or Rose from apologizing again.

Now she was alone with Rose, while the two Alphas went off to do, well whatever it was two Alpha males did. _Trade pointers on how to be insufferable pricks? Probably._

“Are you feeling alright?” Rose asked, snagging a fry off her plate.

Rey shrugged, "I feel fine."

“I know, but just be careful, alright. You really did have us worried,” Rose emphasized her point by waving the fry around.

Rey stared at her milkshake, watching the condensation drip down the paper cup. “Other than feeling like my emotions are slowly destabilizing, I’m fine.”

"You should talk to that doctor about that," Rose suggested, finally putting the fry out of its misery.

Rey bristled, her hands gripped the edge of the table, "I will if it happens again. I'm fine now. I think the burger and extra calories helped. Maybe I'm just a bit anemic?"

“I hope that’s it,” Rose agreed.

After a minute of awkward silence, Rose asked, “you’re going to forgive us? Right, Rey?”

Rey offered her best friend a smile, “yeah. Already have, but I’m not letting Hux off so easy.”

A smirk pulled at Rose’s lips, “but you’re letting Kylo off the hook?”

“What for? He tried to help too. No use being pissy at him for that,” Rey dipped another fry into her vanilla milkshake.

“Ah, so your forgiveness can be bought with food?” she teased.

“I, well, there is just something, a feeling I guess, telling me to forgive him. Let it all go, and just move on,” she tried to explain.

“Let bygones and all that?” Rose tilted her head to the side. Rey could not help the smile that action pulled from her lips. Rose was just too adorable for her own good. Especially when one considered she used her extra adorable factor for her own gains.

"I guess. Seems a bit petty, all the arguing. When it came down to it, he was willing to help me. He could have called an ambulance or left when he called you guys. Or been a huge dick and just left me there and walked away. That counts for something, right?”

“Sure, if you think it’s the right call to forgive him, then I do too,” Rose agreed, “but I’m still keeping my eyes on him.”

The silence returned, but this time it was much less awkward. “So, what do you think they’re doing up there?” Rey wondered.

“Honestly, I’m pretty sure Hux just wanted to thank Kylo for his help. You mean a lot to him, to both of us.”

Rey tried to hide the blush that crept up on her cheeks. "Shut up, flattery will get you nowhere."

“Ah, but food will get us everywhere.”

Rey hummed, "only if it's good food. I can stand to be a bit pickier now."

Both girls turned their heads towards the stairs when they heard a door slam. Kylo was storming down the steps as if the very bats of hell were after him.

“Kylo?” Rey called, an odd bubble of concern rising from her stomach. Or it was a burp.

He turned around, inhaled, shook his head and crossed over to her. “Don’t see Dr. Skywalker. Don’t trust him. Don’t let him treat whatever he thinks is wrong with you,” he growled, placing his hands on her shoulder.

The pressure was gentle, but his eyes were near frantic, “Kylo, what?”

“Just, after you get your results back, don’t see him. I’ll help you find a good physician if you need one. Not him, please.” his words were rushed, and his grip tightened just a fraction.

"Okay," Rey nodded and felt her lungs freeze when a gentle smile of relief spread across his lips. He looked so much younger without the scowl or the smirk.

“Kylo, stop. Rey’s fine, I promise I did not leave him alone with her,” Hux called out as he walked down the stairs.

“Don’t, just don’t,” she could feel Kylo tremble. Rey reached out a hand to pull his attention back to her. Kylo turned the moment their skin touched.

"I'm sorry, _Dr. Skywalker_," there was true venom in his voice, the thinly veiled rage excited and worried her, "is known for his rather unorthodox methods. With your fears of hospitals and doctors, I don't think you'd feel safe around him."

Rey just nodded, “I won’t see him alone. I promise,” she continued to rub his neck, her thumb circling in a repetitive motion. “Bad history there?”

Kylo let out a dark chuckle and stood back up, “yeah. You hit the nail on the head, Rey.”

Rey was about to respond when she felt her body become heavy. Her head drooped, and she felt like her eyelashes were holding up cinder-blocks. She yawned, and when her eyes opened she saw the panicked look on her brother’s face.

“No, none of that. I’m tired, that’s it. Stop that,” Rey waved her lead arm at her brother.

“Rey-”

“Let’s get you to bed then, kiddo,” Kylo bent down and Rey was more than happy to accept his help.

Kylo’s way kept her out of the hospital, away from doctors, and safe. She may have initially thought he was a giant bully, but maybe her brother was right. He was just socially stunted. He did still have to make up for basically insinuating she was a whore, but he was getting there.

“I like the way you think,” Rey agreed, “but I’m not a kid.”

Kylo carried her to her room, Rose and Hux hovering nearby. “Still not as old as me.”

"That just makes you old, doesn't make me a kid."

“Semantics,” Kylo shrugged, laying her down on her bed.

“That was weak, and you know it,” Rey accused, knowing he could go toe to toe with her in an argument.

“Perhaps I’m just letting you win, being injured and all.”

“I’m not injured,” she felt her words becoming sluggish, her eyes struggling to stay open.

“You can verbally spar with me later,” he offered.

Rey smiled, even as her eyes closed, “you’re missing your chance. Easiest shot you’re ever going to get.”

“I like a challenge. This is just no fun, now go to sleep,” Kylo demanded, and she decided to stop fighting the inevitable.

“Fine,” Rey whispered, determined to at least have the last word. When she heard the door close, she finally allowed herself to drift off. The scent of mint chilled her heated flesh, escorting her to peaceful dreams.

* * *

Rey woke up hours later, her head was a bit fuzzy, but she chalked that up to just waking up. She opened her curtains and stared out the window. The moon was nearly full and high in the night sky. She had slept most of the day and now had completely ruined her sleep schedule.

_Great. Just another thing to add to the ever-growing list of complications today._

She continued to sit there and stare at the night sky. After a few moments of silence, she heard what sounded like two people arguing. She softly crept across her room and cracked open her door.

"You can't just keep something like that from her. Hell, that doctor should have told her straight away. No wonder Kylo was so adamant about not trusting him!" Rose exclaimed.

"I don't want to stress her out more or worry her. He wasn't sure, and Kylo's being unreasonable when it comes to Luke."

_So they’re arguing about me, and the doctor? They could just talk to me about it, _Rey thought, a bitter taste filling her mouth. Like sour grapes, which she hated grapes in general. She had half a mind to go downstairs and confront the two of them. She held herself back, just to see if she could glean anything else from their argument.

"I think, Kylo might be right. If _Dr. _Skywalker was the only one who even thinks he might know what's going on, I’m not sure I trust him either. He doesn't even work at the hospital, Armitage."

“That doesn’t make him wrong, incompetent, or a quack.”

"I never," there was a pause, and a mumbled reply. Rey opened her door a bit wider and stuck her head out of her room. "Still, you can't keep something like that from her."

"Just please wait until we get the results back from Luke. Or at least until the end of the retreat. I want her to be a bit more stable. I'm trying to prevent another episode like the one last night. You saw her Rose. The way she was convulsing in that bed. The number of drugs they pumped into her to get her to calm down."

“She cried out for-”

“I know, and that’s why Luke thinks-”

“Did you even tell him about it?”

She could not hear her brother's reply, and then Rose let loose a semi-quiet scream. "Stop it, Rose you're going to wake her!"

“So now you’re concerned?”

“Of course I’m concerned. She’s my little sister. I just, with her phobia things like this take a delicate touch.”

“Promise me, at the end of this retreat you tell her what that ‘doctor’ thinks is wrong with her. You do it, or I will. And if I have to you’ll be sleeping in a motel for a long time.”

Rey knew Rose would make him do it too. “Fine, I promise, at the end of the retreat she’ll be less stressed. I’ll need you to help me keep-”

“Oh no, that’s is all on you. You want to keep your sister in the dark, you want to meddle? I’m staying out of it.”

“But Rose,” Rey shook her head, Hux knew better.

"No buts and you're sleeping on the damn couch tonight!"

Well, at least her brother was being punished. “Oh don’t be like-”

“Keep pushing and you’ll be sleeping alone until you fix this whole mess.”

“Yes, love.”

Rey closed the door and crept back to her bed. She had just settled in when her brother knocked, "Rey, you up?"

She made a show of throwing off her covers and groaning loudly. “I am _now_! What do you want? It’s like,” Rey looked around for her phone, “where’s my phone?”

Her brother opened the door and held up the missing device. "Here, you left it on the table," he held it out to her but kept himself out of attack range. _Good choice._

“So, you were right,” she unlocked her phone, noting it was 1:47 in the morning.

Hux perked up at this, she quirked an eyebrow. If she did not know he was intentionally keeping something about her medical mystery to himself, she might have laughed. He looked like an excited puppy, bouncing on his hind legs for a treat.

“Oh? What about?”

“Your friend’s not as much of a prick as I thought,” Rey shrugged.

She made a mental note that Hux scowled before covering it up with a neutral expression. _That’s weird. _He was already keeping secrets for her ‘well being’ she doubted he would tell her what had his knickers in a twist.

“Oh, yeah. He can be handy in an emergency,” her brother motioned to her bed.

Rey gave him a single nod. He probably had a good reason. Her brother doted on her, she knew that. He must be thinking this was all in her best interest. She was too tired, mentally, to bother with being upset at him. Maybe later.

“The other day you were trying to convince me he was a nice guy,” Rey reminded him.

“I never said he was a nice guy. Just that he cares and is not a prick to be a prick,” Hux pointed out, waving his hands, “why are we even talking about Kylo. It’s late, you should get some sleep.”

"I just had myself a bit of a sleep Hux, or don't you remember?" Rey rolled her eyes and unlocked her phone. She noticed a text message from Kylo Ren. Which was odd because she did not remember giving him her number, or getting his.

“Yeah I guess you’re right,” he scratched the back of his head, “so listen, you know I’m only looking out for you, right?”

Rey nodded, _oh I’m more aware than you know, _she mentally droned. “Yeah, I know. But I’m not seventeen anymore. You could try talking to me first.”

“Last night-”

“I get it, just, remember I’m an adult. You don’t have to protect me from everything, Armitage” Rey reached out her hand and gave Hux’s a squeeze.

"It's kind of my job. Overprotective big brother and all," Hux laughed and returned the favor.

"Obviously not too overprotective. Otherwise, you might be more concerned with your best friend coming around," Rey pointed out with a smirk.

“I, well, if you don’t want him around, then I’ll get him to back off!” the conviction in her brother’s voice startled her. Was he also on the same emotional roller coaster she was?

“Eh, if he wants to be around, I’ll tolerate his presence. He is interesting to verbally spar with,” Rey did not try and hide the smile from her brother, “heck if he can fight I would not mind having an actual sparing partner either. Since you always pull your punches.”

Hux's lips pulled down into another frown, "Rey, I don't like hurting you. You know that it's hard to try and hit you when my instincts scream at me to protect you."

Rey shrugged, “All the more reason to try and like your best friend.”

Hux shook his head, “Listen, just be careful. Kylo’s not an easy person to be around.”

Rey cocked her head to the side, “Well I’m not either, so we’re two peas in a pod, who both happen to love dipping fries into Milkshakes. The way they were meant to be eaten.”

Hux shivered, his frown morphing into a full-on scowl of disgust. "And, I'm out. You take it easy, okay?"

“Yeah yeah. I’ll sit right here bored out of my mind if that will make you act less like a mother hen.”

“Good girl,” Hux went to pat her head, and Rey nipped at the encroaching hand, “or not.”

“Yeah no, do _not_ say that to me again,” Rey’s face mirrored Hux’s earlier disgust, she was sure.

“I know, not a fan of the whole Omega thing, I get it,” Hux stood and crossed the room to her door.

Rey was not sure if it was her distaste of the whole Omega culture or just the idea of her brother using the same term of endearment for her as he did his mate. _Yeah, definitely the latter. _She was certainly not Hux’s ‘good girl.’

Rey pulled out her phone and unlocked it again. She clicked on the notification of Kylo’s text. Blue light from her phone flooded the room.

> **Kylo Ren**
> 
> So I put my number in here in case there is ever another emergency and your brother and his mate are….busy.

Rey’s fingers flew over the keyboard.

> **Rey Niima**
> 
> Pretty forward of you. Alpha wants to protect his best friends, little sister?

Rey did not expect a response, especially not to see dots appearing immediately after her text went through.

> **Kylo Ren**
> 
> More like, I just don’t want something terrible to happen. I’d miss our spats too much.
> 
> You can delete my number if you want.
> 
> **Rey Niima**
> 
> I’ll keep it for now. Who knows when having my boss’s number might come in handy?
> 
> **Kylo Ren**
> 
> I do enjoy the occasional Milkshake with fries. Even know this great dinner to get them at.
> 
> **Rey Niima**
> 
> Oh, well now you’ve got my attention.
> 
> **Kylo Ren**
> 
> If you were not so against eating lunch with me last week I would have taken you.

Rey smirked, _oh so that’s how you want to play this?_

> **Rey Niima**
> 
> You probably should have led with that.
> 
> **Kylo Ren**
> 
> You are Hux’s sister. He could have poisoned you against them. You know how he is. Too risky you’d hate me more.
> 
> **Rey Niima**
> 
> I guess you do have a point there.

There was only a moment’s hesitation before she hit send on her next text.

> I don’t hate you, btw, never did.

She could see Kylo was typing, then stopped. Started typing again. Stopped again. This went on for a full two minutes. Finally, he sent her a response.

> **Kylo Ren**
> 
> Oh, good to know. Never hated you either.
> 
> **Rey Niima**
> 
> So, friends?
> 
> **Kylo Ren**
> 
> Because of Milkshakes and Fries?
> 
> **Rey Niima**
> 
> Because of Milkshakes and fries. Also, you helping me. Maybe you aren't a complete prick after all.
> 
> **Kylo Ren**
> 
> Take that back.

Rey stared at her phone for a moment. Wondering if she had upset him somehow. He did have a very light trigger. Then she saw he was typing again, she decided to wait to see what else he had to say.

> You’ll ruin my carefully crafted reputation. I don’t want Dameron to think I’m approachable.

_So, joking then._

> **Rey Niima**
> 
> Nope.
> 
> Buuuut, I’ll keep it on the DL.
> 
> **Kylo Ren**
> 
> Fine, I’ll bribe you with Milkshakes and fries for your continued silence.
> 
> **Rey Niima**
> 
> Now you’re getting it.

Rey leaned back into her bed and cast her gaze over the night sky again. For such a terrible day, things had turned on their head. Her bother was, unwittingly, in the doghouse, and Kylo Ren was making her laugh. She gave herself a pinch just to make sure she was in fact, awake.

> **Kylo Ren**
> 
> You get some sleep?
> 
> **Rey Niima**
> 
> Woke up a bit ago. Rose and Hux were arguing
> 
> **Kylo Ren**
> 
> You sure they weren’t hate fucking? I’m sure you know this, but they do that a lot.
> 
> I swear it’s on purpose too.
> 
> **Rey Niima**
> 
> Exactly!
> 
> But yeah, they were arguing about Dr. Skyquacker.
> 
> I think Hux knows something and isn’t telling me.

Rey watched Kylo type a few times, much like before. Dots appearing and disappearing.

> **Kylo Ren**
> 
> Okay, first off, don’t take this wrong, but I could kiss you for the Skyquacker comment. Just, it was hilarious, and thank you.
> 
> Second, if Hux knows something he should tell you. Your “Doctor” should have told you.
> 
> Third, this is why I said not to trust him. He's full of half-truths, pseudoscience, and bullshit.
> 
> Fourth…
> 
> Rey, if he knows something, you need to know too. Hux told me how bad it was earlier.

Rey took a few moments to process that. She wanted to keep the tone light. Any thoughts about her brother hiding stuff from her, ‘for her own good’ or not, hurt. Also, she was decidedly ignoring the flutter in her chest at the thought of Kylo Ren kissing her.

> **Rey Niima**
> 
> You worried about me?
> 
> **Kylo Ren**
> 
> Yes.

Rey nearly dropped her phone. That had been instantaneous. No hesitation there whatsoever. Okay, Kylo Ren was not a giant prick. He was just an idiot. An idiot Alpha, that liked verbal sparring matches, milkshakes and fries together, and was worried about her. Oh, and he was also ridiculously handsome. She could see how without insight, his socially inept ways put people off. Plus the whole temper thing. Though, that was pretty standard for most Alphas.

> **Rey Niima**
> 
> Oh, well I’m sure you heard, but right now they have no idea what’s wrong with me.
> 
> I don’t want to ask, just because from what it sounds like it’s only Dr. Skyquaker’s theory.
> 
> **Kylo Ren**
> 
> I might want to keep you if you keep calling him that.
> 
> **Rey Niima**
> 
> Oi! I’m not a possession
> 
> **Kylo Ren**
> 
> Shit, no
> 
> I mean
> 
> I meant as a friend.

Rey could almost feel his nervous energy through her phone. It made her happy she was able to knock him off-kilter so easily. Sometimes he took the bait, other times he ran from it. She liked the unpredictable nature of their conversations.

> **Rey Niima**
> 
> Suuure. You were totally not at all being an Alpha Asshat.

She saw the dots form and disappear again a few times.

> **Kylo Ren**
> 
> You're fucking with me, aren't you?
> 
> **Rey Niima**
> 
> Well I’m certainly not fucking you, now am I?
> 
> Ding Ding. You win a prize.
> 
> **Kylo Ren**
> 
> Your friendship is enough of a prize.

_Wow, where the hell did that come from? _Rey asked herself as she read the text three times. _Yup, still there. Is he, _flirting_ with me?_

Rey shook that notion away as leftover delirium from whatever caused her episode last night. She figured this was just another instance of Kylo Ren's lack of social know-how. Still, the thought sent a weird tingle through her body. _Yup still feeling a bit weird. There’s that flutter again. _She might as well stick to a safer subject.

> **Rey Niima**
> 
> So you’ve slept, right?
> 
> **Kylo Ren**
> 
> A bit yeah
> 
> **Rey Niima**
> 
> Go to sleep
> 
> **Kylo Ren**
> 
> You’re not my mother.
> 
> **Rey Niima**
> 
> Thank god for that. Have you seen your shoulders? Or your size in general? I pity your mother.
> 
> **Kylo Ren**
> 
> She reminds me of that very fact. ‘I was in labor for twenty-two hours and look at the size of you. I deserve to have you around for Sunday Dinner.'
> 
> **Rey Niima**
> 
> Seems legit.
> 
> Should still get some sleep
> 
> **Kylo Ren**
> 
> I’m not the one who was sick with lord only knows what.
> 
> You sleep
> 
> **Rey Niima**
> 
> This is not devolving into a “No You” fight. We’re better than this Kylo
> 
> **Kylo Ren**
> 
> True, fine. Tell me you’re okay and I promise to try and sleep.
> 
> **Rey Niima**
> 
> I’m fine Kylo, get some damn sleep. Were you waiting for me to text you?
> 
> **Kylo Ren**
> 
> Going to sleep now. Goodnight Rey.
> 
> **Rey Niima**
> 
> Oi!
> 
> Kylo!
> 
> Answer me.
> 
> KYLO!

Rey stared at her phone and was about to shut it off when she saw the dots appear once more.

> **Kylo Ren**
> 
> I was worried about you. Now let me sleep, woman.
> 
> **Rey Niima**
> 
> You do need your beauty rest.
> 
> **Kylo Ren**
> 
> Yes not all of us can look like you without trying
> 
> **Rey Niima**
> 
> You making fun of me?
> 
> **Kylo Ren**
> 
> If I need to tell you that, then you have serious self-esteem issues. You should see a quack about that. I know a guy.

Rey burst out laughing at that one, then fell quiet remembering Rose and Hux were probably trying to sleep. She threw a hand over her mouth and held her breath. She half expected both to come running. When her door was not kicked open, she typed a response.

> **Rey Niima**
> 
> You made me literally lol. People are sleeping Kylo.
> 
> **Kylo Ren**
> 
> Eh. And I'll bet those two are always quiet, never making lots of noise at night while you're trying to sleep.
> 
> **Rey Niima**
> 
> You do have a fair point. Are you going to sleep or do I have to turn off my phone?
> 
> **Kylo Ren**
> 
> Fine. But seriously, if you need help, or want to talk I’ll be here.
> 
> **Rey Niima**
> 
> Thanks, Kylo. See you Monday.
> 
> **Kylo Ren**
> 
> Until then, get better.

Rey forced herself not to respond. She put her phone to sleep and returned to staring out at the night sky. She could see now why Hux liked Kylo so much. Perhaps like the books she loved, she should not judge him by his atrocious cover. The content inside might be worth her time. For now, she would tentatively call him a friend. Warmth flooded through her entire body with that thought. Pleased with the outcome of the night, though still a bit sour with her brother, Rey continued to stare outside. She needed to get her sleep schedule back on track. She had her first Camping Retreat come Monday.


	6. Chapter 6

This company retreat was more akin to a summer camp excursion than Kylo initially realized. Pale skin from a lifetime of huddling in a basement playing games had not prepared him for this.

He had himself a remarkable Dungeon Tan if he did say so himself. The night was his domain, seductive and quiet. The sun was warm, boisterous, and dotted with freckles like a smattering of paint against tanned flesh. The night held terror, the sun held freedom. When his gaze stuck to the magnetic form of Rey Niima, one of the few kissed by the sun, the comparison was easy to make.

She was a brilliant splash of light against a sea of clouds. She was also dressed far more conservatively than most of the others. Kylo knew that while the suns rays heated the earth, the cold tender touch of the moon would chill them all. For someone who had never been to a ‘camp', she was well prepared.

Wrapped in a hoodie, and jeans rather than shorts and a tee-shirt, he knew Rey would be warm. It pleased him that she was so resourceful, so smart, and yet a part of him would have much rather been able to offer her comforts when the night came to take the stage.

He was staring, rather obviously at that. So it was no surprise when she broke from the group of secretaries and assistants and crossed the open clearing towards him.

"You've dressed appropriately at least," he offered, a smirk firmly etched onto his lips.

Rey narrowed her eyes for a moment, then she flashed a smirk in return, "some of us have actually been outside. Or took the time to look over the weather forecast."

Kylo turned his attention towards her brother. Hux was dressed in basketball shorts and a white tank top. “I see you did not share this information with Hux.”

Rey chuckled, the sound was darker than he would have expected, coming from her - a creature of light. “Well, he’s still on my shit list, so...”

_Ah, he’s still keeping things from her. That makes sense then. _“So, are you ready to be thrown into a mass of trust exercises, and frivolous games?”

Rey nodded, her chestnut buns bouncing. She had decided to do them up in the oddest (adorable) three buns. She reached out and gave his arm a swat, "this isn't frivolous, this will be good for morale."

Kylo groaned, “knowing Phasma, she’s been planning this for months.”

Rey beamed up to him, and he turned his gaze away from her. One did not stare directly into the sun. “She’s rather outdoorsy, or so I’ve heard. Not a fan?”

Kylo shook his head, “not at all. There are mosquitoes everywhere. I despise the little bloodsuckers.”

Rey placed her warm hand on his arm. He could feel her warmth and light spread through him. He relaxed a fraction. “I’ll protect you, I did bring a lot of bug spray.”

“I don’t think you can do much more than that, Miss Niima. Unless you’ll allow me to use you as bait.”

Rey bristled at that, "oh no, you've got it backward, you're _my _meat shield, Mr. Ren.”

Kylo frowned because he had no idea what in that sentence had set her off. "Miss Niima I was only joking."

"Oh, I know. Mr. Ren," she said, crossing her arms and nearly spitting out his name.

Except that was not his name. Over the weekend they had talked and used their first names. "Rey, sorry. Work brain."

This seemed to pacify her, “good. I would hate to think you had a split personality disorder or something.”

“Oi! Rey, you little sneak, get back over here,” Hux demanded, coming over and wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

Kylo had to bit the inside of his cheek – hard enough to draw blood – to keep his arms firmly by his side. The need to swipe the other male off of Rey was intense and consuming. Her brother was lying to her, keeping her in the dark. Kylo was going to make sure he and Hux had words about that.

“If Rey wants to be over here, she can be. We are not actually in summer camp,” Kylo pointed out, the words harsh, bit out in sharp notes to keep himself from yelling.

Rey noticed the tension and placed her sun-kissed hand on his arm again. "It's fine Kylo. I'm sure we'll see you for the larger activities later."

“You will,” he swore, his hand coming down to brush along her own. A quick caress, nothing more.

"Well, I have a whole list of activities Phasma wants me to get done. I can't believe she made an itinerary."

"You green-lit this whole thing. Suck it up buttercup," Kylo tossed his friend a sneer.

“Boys, play nice,” Rey warned, now the one dragging Hux away.

He was quick to nod, and accept her simple request. “For you, I guess.”

Hux continued to stare at him. His blue eyes hard, piercing. He looked as if he were trying to solve some puzzle. Or find proof that his hunch was right. He had that small frown on his face, the one he wore when faced with a problem he could not solve.

“Yeah, come along Rey. I’m not letting you out of my sight. Need to make sure you don’t push yourself.”

Kylo watched, amusement dripping from his pores as the feisty woman whipped around and boxed her brother's ears. Clearly, she was not one who enjoyed being coddled, he noted. When he spun around he met the crystal blue eyes of Phasma.

“Get over to your group,” she ordered.

“You know Hux has it easy,” Kylo groaned.

"Volunteered to help me, so he got to pick his group. Besides, do _you _want to be the one in charge of keeping Dameron in check? That man is going to try and bang someone this weekend I know it.”

Kylo looked at his longtime friend, pain etched in his features, “I don’t condone his actions, but it’s my fault-”

“No, it’s not. What did I say?”

“Its been years I need to let it go?”

“And?”

“I need to have fun?”

“You will be having fun!” She demanded, gripping him by the collar, “we’re having fun already aren’t we?”

Kylo nodded, and that was not entirely a lie. He _had _been having fun speaking with Rey face to face. Seeing her looking so lively helped ease the worry that still had not fully left him. He _would_ be talking with Hux later.

“Good, now go have fun, you can see your little obsession later,” Phasma declared, slapping him hard in the back, enough to make him stumble.

He was not giving that remark a response.

* * *

If he had to do one more trust fall he was going to scream. Kylo decided as the heat of the afternoon sun bore down on him. If Jessica Pava tried to throw herself into his arms one more time he was going to throw _her._

This was one of the many reasons he distanced himself from people, women especially. She was pretty – for an Omega – but she was also an _Omega, _in every sense of the word. He had no desire to be around or involved with the drama that came with that. She was also the only unmated Omega that had survived the company split four years ago. Even his Alpha instincts recoiled at her touch. The woman was either taking a very low does of suppressants or none at all. He could almost _feel_ her pheromones rake across his skin.

“Time to meet up with the other groups!” Kylo barked, already jogging back to the ‘Mess Hall.’

Phasma ran a LARP once a month on the weekends out of this camp. Usually, it was booked by various Girl Scout troupes, but school was still in session until June. So the middle of the week made sense, and the rates were discounted. Phasma knew how to pinch pennies where it counted.

Kylo took a moment to give himself a sniff. Other than a light musk of sweat, he smelled fairly decent. Mid May, was still clinging to spring, so at least there was no humidity factor. That was a blessing at least. He hurried his pace, he wondered if Rey had been enjoying herself, while also remaining safe.

The need to see her, to make sure she was not pushing herself too hard, spurned his feet to carry him all the faster. She seemed like the type to hide her pain. Bury it deep down, and pretend everything was daisies and sunshine. That thought gave him no comfort. He needed to just make sure she was alright.

“Kylo, we still had fifteen minutes left,” Jessica reminded him.

“Getting done early for good behavior,” he responded, not daring to turn back.

He followed the trail to the central clearing and stopped short. There was Rey, and Poe Dameron was hovering around her. Hot fury pulsed through his veins, and he tore into the open area like a tornado. Dameron was in his path, and he had better move if he knew what was good for him.

He snarled, and his smirk grew when he saw the other Alpha jump back. “What? Kylo?”

Kylo did not stop until he was a foot away from the other male. He could scent Poe’s pheromones wrapping around Rey, and he saw red. “What the hell are you doing?”

Poe glared and crossed his arms, _this was new._

“Rey twisted her ankle doing that rope thing. Hux had me come here with her to get some ice.”

Well Kylo saw no ice in his hands, or Rey’s, “then you better go get some then,” he barked.

He heard the rest of his group approaching but paid them no mind. He turned to Rey and sank to his knees before her. "Kylo, he was trying to help," she frowned.

He leaned closer and whispered, “then he should get you some ice. How bad is it?”

Rey frowned and turned up her head. "If you suggest I need a doctor-"

“I assume Hux made that mistake?” he smiled, hands reaching out to her legs, taking each foot in hand. They were so _tiny_ – her feet – so delicate.

Rey nodded, and pulled her left leg away, “it’s this one,” she shook her right thigh.

Kylo took care to remove her shoe as gently as possible. "Clumsy," he remarked.

“Oi! There was a tree root, and Snap did not listen when I told him he needed to slow down,” Rey crossed her arms and glared at him.

He finally removed her shoe, keeping his eyes trained on her face. He caught the quick wince of pain before it was wiped away by her normal neutral mask. He gently rolled the injured ankle and she hissed. “Stop that,” she demanded.

Kylo shook his head and proceeded to pull down her sock. He prodded the flesh, but she showed no indications of pain, aside from her fisted hands. "Can you walk?"

Rey nodded, “well more like hobble, but it’s not that bad. Hux is being-”

"Overprotective?" Kylo supplied. He was inclined to agree with the idea that she sit down and at least ice her injury. He held his tongue, not wanting to lose any of the ground he had gained over the last three days.

“Yeah, I can still participate,” she assured him, bottom lip jutting out.

He had an urge to lean forward and take that lip into his mouth. Distract her from that pain in the best way. He recoiled a bit, he could not take advantage. She was Hux’s sister. Whom Hux had been parading around Kylo’s nose for months. Still, little sister, off-limits. No matter how beautiful she was sitting there pouting at him.

“Kylo, I can help her get to the bunks,” Jessica offered, coming up and resting her hand on the back of his neck.

He jerked away from her touch and jostled Rey a bit. He turned towards her and began trying to soothe the pain he must have caused. "Sorry," he said, keeping his eyes firmly on her. She was one of his charges, and she was hurt. He would be a failure of an Alpha if he could not help her.

“S’okay. Don’t do that again though,” Rey warned, still a hint of the pout on her lips.

“Kylo?” Jessica pressed. He heard the crunch of gravel, and moved closer to Rey, and farther from Jessica.

“No need, if Rey wants to stick around, she sticks around. If she wants to go to the bunks to rest up for a bit, I’ll take her myself,” he insisted.

“But, we’re-”

"Just waiting for everyone else," he interrupted her and willed her to go away. If he could send fuck-off, instead of fuck-me pheromones, he would.

"Kylo, you don't need to babysit me," Rey huffed, trying to roll her ankle, "I'm fine."

“Then we’ll ice your leg until everyone gets here to shut your brother up. Deal?” he released her leg. He spread out his own and sat down, resting his back against the rock she was sitting on.

Dameron burst out of the mess hall with a bag of ice. "I've got your ice, Rey."

His approached stopped when Kylo flashed him a heated glare. He held out his hand for the bag. “Did you get her a towel to wrap it in?”

Dameron shook his head, “she needs ice, not a splint.”

Kylo practically ripped the bag out of his hand, "_idiot_, putting ice directly on the skin will do more harm than good. It needs to seep in slowly, not give her frostbite, or more pain holding it directly to her skin."

Without any explanation, he began to untie his flannel jacked from around his waist. He wrapped the ice, turning it a few times. He pressed the ice to her ankle and moved it to rest on his lap. "Is that alright? Too cold, not enough?"

Rey shook her head, “no it’s fine.”

_Of course, it was, everything is just fine,_ he snorted mentally. “You use that word so much I’m not sure you even know what it means.”

"Fine: Adverb, in a satisfactory or pleasing manner; very well," she recited with her gaze held upward, a finger placed on her chin. She tilted her head down to look him straight in the eyes. Her hazel orbs burned with self-righteous fury. "In laymen terms, acceptable.”

Kylo hummed, "well I am partial to ‘pleasing manner' myself," he smiled and began to rub soothing circles into her leg, just a few inches above her injury.

“You would be,” she snorted.

“Oh, you’ve no idea the ways I could place you into a _fine _manner, Rey,” he teased.

“Argh, you’re incorrigible,” Rey threw her hands into the air.

He saw that flush to her cheeks, he would swear by it to his dying day. “So glad you noticed,” he purred.

"Ahem," the rather aggressive cough from Dameron ripped the smile right off his face.

“Was there something you needed, Dameron?” he barked, not happy to have been interrupted doing as Phasma had ordered. He had been having fun. It _was _part of the subject line after all.

“I’m supposed to take care of Rey,” he argued.

“If left to you, you’d probably do more harm than good,” Kylo shot back.

“Her brother asked me to look after her.”

"I've known Hux since we were barely three feet tall. I think he trusts me enough around Rey. He would have asked me if he'd known I was an option."

“Pfft, yeah if he wanted you to piss her off,” Dameron growled right back and stepped closer to him. He finally turned his head to glare at the intruding Alpha.

A sharp blossom of pain bloomed from the back of his head. He whipped around and watched Rey set her hand back down. “She is right here by the way.”

Kylo leaned closer to her, rubbing her leg up and down massaging the lean corded muscles underneath. _A runner, _he mused. “It is hard to miss you,” he offered, and mouthed her a silent ‘sorry.’

Something he had done had made her smile at him. “You’ll give Poe a good smack on the head for me, right? Being a cripple and all that, now.”

Kylo nodded, eager to show the woman he could toss the weaker Alpha around. He was superior, he was the better candidate, he was suitable to be _her _Alpha. He gave himself a mental shake. His instincts were seriously losing themselves. The scent of cinnamon flooded his nose, and Kylo could not help but drag himself just a bit closer to Rey.

“As you wish,” he purred.

He watched Rey continue to flush a pretty pink. This was not good. He felt himself becoming attached. She was dangerous, a sweet beautiful trap. One with every inhale he was finding it harder and harder to resist. A large part of him no longer even bothered to deny his attraction. The pull between them was becoming too strong. He should just-

“Kylo?” he heard Jessica call out to him again.

"Go find something to do while we wait. I've got a cripple to entertain," he ordered.

Rey laughed, and he wanted that sound floating around his ears at all times. That brilliant smile in his sight always. The scent of coffee and cinnamon burning itself into his very soul.

“So, you’re going to entertain me, hmm?” she quirked her eyebrow up, and her lips followed suit.

Oh, he very much wanted to taste those lips of hers. Just a small little taste. "Whatever you want, Sweetheart."

"Seriously!" Poe yelled Kylo heard him approaching and considered moving away. Instead, he stood, centered his gravity, and acted as a barrier between Poe and Rey.

When Poe barreled into him, with quick movements he had Poe in a hold and was growling into the other Alpha's ear. Quietly his Alpha was staking its claim on Rey. Poe's on growls of challenge increased in volume.

“Oi! The fuck are you two doing?”

Kylo smacked the back of Poe’s head and dropped him from the chokehold. “Dameron and I upset Rey, and I have received my just punishment. She asked that I carry out his.”

Phasma stormed up to them and stopped when she saw Rey, stilling on a rock, holding Kylo's jacket, or a balled-up section of it, to her ankle. "You hurt?"

“Slightly twisted my ankle. I’m doing this more to humor my brother than anything,” Rey responded, perking up and practically vibrating with energy and smiles.

"Ah, heard about what happened over the weekend. You're brother's a worrier. He gets a paper cut and it's the end of the finger."

Rey nodded eagerly, “exactly!”

“Alright, well if you’re humoring your brother, you may as well have Kylo here cart you around. He could carry you like a feather, and it gives him an excuse to participate,” Phasma added, tossing a smirk his way.

“I was ‘participating’,” Kylo grumbled.

“Sure,” Phasma waved her hand in the air, “don’t mind him. He’s a priss who hates nature. Used to be terrified of bees this one.”

Rey continued to laugh, and if not for that Kylo might have felt inclined to try and get into it with Phasma. She only beat his ass half the time.

“Rey!” the shrill shriek of Rose was like little knives to his eardrums.

He watched the smaller woman catapult herself into Rey’s arms. She knocked him on his ass, landing on the ground with a thud. Rose wrapped herself around Rey and appeared for all the world to be squeezing the very life out of her. Not wishing to anger the tiny adorable ball of fury, he held his tongue. His glare, well that was fairly normal.

“I’m fine Rose, jeez,” Rey gave her an awkward pat on the back.

“What did you do?” Rose hissed as she rounded on him.

“Me? I checked out her ankle and made sure Dameron got her some ice,” Kylo shrugged, picked himself up off the ground. A wicked thought crossed his mind, and he allowed it to be set loose upon the world. “You should ask your mate how she ended up hurt. He’s the one who was with her.”

As if the universe itself was feeling rather generous, this was the moment Hux and the rest of his group decided to make their appearance. "What did you do too, Rey?" Rose yelled, removing herself from her death hug and bull-rushed her mate.

Kylo watched her run-up to her mate, swinging her fist into his arm. Rey pulled his attention away with a chuckle. Kylo turned to marvel at her, as her laughter devolved into a fit of gasping air and tears. “Thank you,” she wheezed.

“I told you, I’m here to entertain you,” was his simple reply.

* * *

Why in all the worlds did he need to go down the zip-line with Rey? Not that he was upset with having to strap themselves together, but why? She could handle walking on her own at this point. Sure she was using him as a walking stick, but she could now put pressure on her ankle.

_Gift Horse, I see your mouth and it is gaping, _he thought to himself. Asking questions to the universe was probably not in his best interest.

“I still don’t see why Kylo has to go with her,” Hux complained.

Phasma shrugged, “she wanted Kylo to escort her around until her ankles better. They’ll be fine,” Phasma yelled back down to Hux. She turned to him and Rey, strapped together, her back to his front. “Ready?”

_Five more minutes? _He thought, wishing to keep Rey in his arms just a bit longer. Less chance she had to get injured even more.

“Yes! Let’s do this!” Rey cheered.

"Okay, have fun you two!" Phasma smirked and then gave him a rough shove off the platform.

Rey screamed, and Kylo’s body reacted on instinct. He wrapped his arms tight around her and his lips found her ear. “Keep your eyes open,” he ordered.

He watched her hazel orbs fly open, and then double in size. She gasped, her hands coming up to grip his own. “This is so cool. It’s so pretty!”

Kylo was not impressed by the emerald foliage whipping across their vision. Rey's bright red cheeks, splitting grin, and wide-eyed awe was far more impressive than a bunch of trees zipping by. The fresh natural scent of the campgrounds was little more than a background to the black coffee, and cinnamon dominating his senses.

“I’ve seen better views,” he smirked as he felt her stiffen against him.

"Oi, not all of us are rich assholes who got to take vacations around the world. Beauty can be found everywhere." She huffed.

“True,” he replied, _and I’m holding it right now. _“You want to argue or have fun?”

“Arguing with you is fun!”

“Just go whee and enjoy the damn zip line.”

They had about half of the track left to go. “Only if you say it with me,” Rey demanded.

“No.”

“Then I’m not going to say it.”

Kylo heaved a sigh, took a deep breath, and bellowed, “Whee!”

This was why he should not look in Gift Horse’s mouths, no matter how gaping.

Rey joined him after a moment, screaming right along with him. “Whee!”

Together, they screamed like children. For about thirty seconds, Kylo Ren was in pure bliss. He could feel the warmth of Rey's body through their clothes. She was pressed so tightly against him if he shifted a jolt of pleasure would rush through his body. He remained still, but Rey was squirming, jerking around and having a blast.

He did not bother to be subtle with his observation of her. She was distracted by the colors and thrill of the ride. It would be so easy to forget that she was his best friend’s sister. Rey was someone whom he was finding it increasingly difficult not to be around. She was no Omega, but she pulled his interest, instincts, and attention as if she were.

When Rey arched her back to throw her arms into the air Kylo had to bite back a groan. Her perfect peachy ass slid along his cock with such delicious pressure he moved his hands to her hips. Whether to keep her there or lift her off, he had no idea. He was becoming drunk off her scent.

With a glance forward Kylo realized that the ride, his little reverie was over. _Probably for the best. _He mused.

Kylo pulled on the brake to slow their descent. As soon as the solid ground was firmly under his feet he unhooked them from the zip-line, and then spun Rey around in the air, her last exclamation petering out into laughter.

Kylo leaned forward, and Rey began undoing the straps of the harness. "That was so fun!" Rey beamed up at him when they were finally separated.

“Yeah, haven’t done that since I was a kid,” he admitted. “Come on time to get these back.”

He turned around, ready to return the spare hooks and harness. He nearly stumbled to the ground when he felt an impact on his back. The impact had arms and legs. Rey wrapped her arms around his neck, and her mile-long legs wrapped around his waist.

“Rey...”

"Well, I'm not making that hike. Hux would lose his mind. Better give me a ride up there," he could hear the smile in her voice. He could also feel her breath on the tip of his ear.

His hands gripped her thighs, securing her in place. "Fine," he grumbled. God forbid Rey knew how much he both wanted her exactly where she was and twenty miles away from him. With her so close the spice of her scent was beginning to cause his blood to simmer.

He began the somewhat arduous hike. Each step was delicious torture. He could feel Rey’s breasts pressed firmly against him. The supple flesh of her thighs only hidden by a layer of denim. Her core rubbed along his lower back with each bounce. All the while her scent filled each corner of his brain. His rationality was leaving him.

No longer did he fight with himself over whether he wanted her around or not. No, now he wanted her wrapped around his front. Naked and bare before him while he pounded her into the ground. Leaves and twigs in their hair, while his knot swelled inside her. Pumping her full of his spend, biting her ne-

Kylo gave himself several violent mental shakes. He was not due for a Rut for a while. His blockers were top of the line, and he never missed a dose. Still, thoughts like those indicated only one thing. He picked up his pace, which only further increased the _bouncing _on his back.

He could feel his cock had begun to swell. Small mercies had left him with his spring jacket once more knotted and wrapped around his waist. Much like he was going to do the perfect-

_Okay, get a hold of yourself Kylo. You’re not some horny teenage Alpha._ He willed himself to calm down. Not that he had much luck if his aching cock was anything to go off of.

How the hell was Hux's beautiful Beta baby sister triggering a Rut? Had he finally lost his mind? Was his self-imposed vow of celibacy coming to bite him in the ass? How did Rey's ass feel?

_Stop! _He roared mentally. Rey was not someone he would wish to subject to his desperate Alpha instincts. He would _tear _her apart. Pound her perfect pussy until she begged him to stop.

He was full-on sprinting now. Rey was laughing and cheering, right by his ear. “Faster Kylo, go faster. More!”

_Fuck._ He mentally screamed. If he did not get her to her brother he was going to do something she did not want him to do. Her innocent glee was nothing but filthy suggestions to him now.

Bursting into the mass of people surrounding the starting platform, Kylo could have kissed someone. Preferably the temptress currently clinging to him. His body was on fire, every inch in contact with Rey was being seared by her touch. Hux had rushed over to them and pried Rey from his back.

“Hey! We were having fun Hux, what the hell?” Rey hissed, scrambling to get out of his arms.

Kylo tossed the equipment to someone, he was not paying attention to who. “I’ll be back. You got her?”

Hux nodded and began walking away. His instincts railed against him, willing him to walk over to Hux and rip Rey from his hold. To take her away from the others and mate with her for days until they were both exhausted and sated.

He spun on his heel and flew to the safety of his assigned bunk. If he could not calm himself down he would tell Phasma he had to leave. He would not go into a Rut around his employees, in a forest, far from civilization.

The scent of Rey was calling, pleading for him to come back with every pounding step he took.


	7. Chapter 7

When Kaydel had suggested they pull a prank on the other groups, everyone had jumped on the idea. Everyone except her. Rey had not seen Kylo since he ran off after riding the zip- together. She also felt drained, and sweaty. She was in no mood to run around the forest at night, risking another injury. No, she wanted to crawl into a bath of ice and go to sleep.

Her body _burned_, her joints and muscles _ached_. Her whole body felt like it was tearing itself apart. She kept up a brave face because she knew what the alternative was. Hospital. She would rather suffer in silence, than risk returning to a place like that so soon.

Kaydel was having none of her excuses. It was apparently a rite of passage, so she was going to have to force herself to participate. So here she was, tiptoeing through the forest with her team members, holding Silly String and two rolls of toilet paper.

Poe had suggested taking some lipstick and smearing it on some ‘girly’ products. Rey and Kaydel had swiftly vetoed that idea. Silly string, toilet paper, shaving cream, and an air-horn and some wire, as well as whatever else Mitaka had in that bag of his, were approved.

She grit her teeth, and soldiered on, the war of pranks was afoot.

Poe had regaled them all with stories of their last prank war. A retreat five years ago, that had gotten very out of hand. So much so Phasma had to cancel an entire afternoon's activities so they could all clean up. Apparently, she was also the one to provide most of the mess herself.

Kylo had been her only victim, and apparently, he was so infuriated that he left the camp. With blond and pink streaks in his hair. Phasma had added bleach to his shampoo, and dye to his conditioner. This, he told them all, was also the reason Kylo bunked alone and brought a padlock for the door to his cabin.

Quiet giggles and exaggerated shushing followed their _stealthy_ approach. Rey was determined to use her string, throw her toilet paper, and leave. The idea was fun in practice, but she was too hot and sore to relish this opportunity much. She would look back on it fondly though, she was sure.

Poe held up his hand and crept over to the door. He nudged it open and swore. “Shit, I think they’re gone.”

“You don’t think they are going after us do you?” Mitaka whispered back.

"Nah, they're sore over losing Tug of War to Kylo’s group. That was their target."

“Rose said her group was going after one of the marketing groups,” Rey pointed out.

“Good, and we all know R&D has a longstanding grudge against PR for that bit of sound bytes they had at the company Christmas party,” Snap reminded them.

“Well one of the development groups is a little sore with us for beating them in the scavenger hunt, they might be out tonight,” Kaydel reasoned, “let’s hope they plan to strike tomorrow.”

“Well, let’s get this done before they come back,” Poe declared.

Thus silly string was spewed across the cabin in a rainbow of color and wet hissing noises. Shaving cream was deposited under blankets with various squelching noises. Toilet paper was hastily tossed between beams of wood, the bed frames, wrapped around the fan, and made to look like a nightmare version of that stupid mess of ropes that Rey had tripped over.

Overall ten minutes of mayhem felt like three hours. The adrenaline of possibly getting caught gave her the strength to continue. Poe turned to her, "out already? You're fast, Rey. Want to go back to our cabin to make sure no one messes with us?"

Rey nodded, eager to get back to her bed. She’d let them do whatever the wanted, so long as they left her alone. She passed by Mitaka who had a string of wired wrapped around the door and other random bits and bobs. He was doing something with that air horn that had her scurrying past him when he carefully opened the door.

She did not see the point of the air horn since their targets were not in the bunk. He _was_ using the back door so it might pay off for him. Either way, Rey cared far less about making noise now, inching along the trail back to the cabin.

She grit her teeth and willed her body to keep going. She could rest once she made it to her blasted bunk. If anyone bothered her she was going to go ballistic. Tomorrow if she still felt like shit she was going to request Kylo keep her company. He seemed more than willing to spend time with her, rather than the larger group.

At least until he ran off.

That still bothered her a bit. Watching him run from her hurt. Not like the aching, she was feeling now, but something deep inside her cried out in agony. He was the person she trusted the most right now. Rose would be on her side, but she was susceptible to Hux’s Alpha Commands. If he ordered something, Rose would be hard pressed to obey.

No matter the hell they would both deliver to him later.

That was something she always pitied Omegas for. Having someone able to bark out an order and wanting to do it as if it was their own choice. Even if it would go against their own moral code. God forbid it was their mate and not some random Alpha either. Rose assured her she was not subject to Alpha Commands from anyone but Hux. Except for an Alpha stronger than him.

Kylo, she assumed Rose meant.

Beta's were sort of immune to them, in the sense that there was not something forcing them to obey. Generally, most did what the Alpha wanted just to avoid pissing them off. She had suffered very few Alpha Commands in her life but occasionally even she could not fight off the urge to ignore them completely. Ever grateful for her designation, she did wonder if an Alpha could order her body to stop being in so much pain. That was one Alpha Command she would gladly follow.

Halfway to the cabin, she heard another group approaching her. Triumphant giggles and cheers met her ears. They were still keeping quiet, but Rey did not dare cross them. If there was any spare shaving cream left she did not trust her odds. Walking was becoming a bit of a chore. A group of people armed for the ongoing prank war? No, she would hunker down and wait for them to pass.

Rey ducked off the path and kept moving until she felt she was far enough away from the oncoming group. While she waited for the group to pass by the scent of mint, and brand new books caught her interest. She turned her head in the direction of the delicious wafting smell. Just a ways off was a cabin, with the lights still on.

Intent on ignoring Kylo for now, and seeking some relief with her bed, Rey stood from her hiding spot. She winced in pain, the ripping sensation becoming nearly unbearable. It would be faster to get to Kylo, and he might be able to help her. He proved how fast he could move with her on his back.

_Fuck, _Rey hissed as another ripping sensation tore through her body and brought her to her knees. Struggling for a moment, but able to gather her strength, Rey stood – wobbling on shaking legs – and made a decision. Turning towards the lit cabin, Rey stumbled again.

_Yes, getting to Kylo was in her best interest._

She changed course and made the slow trek towards the lone cabin. The scent of Kylo only growing stronger, urging her to move faster. She complied, as best as she was able. After an _eternity_ she was panting on the cabin's porch. Her hand was raised to knock on the door when her knees gave out.

She crashed to the ground with a loud thud. She bit her lip to keep from crying out. She tried to calm her body when she heard Kylo swear and his feet pound across the floor. He yanked open the door, and Rey had found peace.

Haloed in light, sweat dripping down his abs. His abs! This man was built like a marble statue. Some perfect demi-god sent to show mortal men and women the perfection of the male physic. He smelled like safety and home. She wanted to lick his skin and feel him all around her, _in_ her.

“Kylo,” she whimpered, reaching out to him.

“Shit,” his eyes were nearly black.

Pupils dilated so wide none of the chocolate warmth was left. Searing black sin stared back at her. Nostril’s flared, and his torso shook with the pleased rumble that escaped him. She wanted to climb this man like a tree. She was at camp, that was a normal outdoorsy activity. Climbing trees. Well, this tree she was going to climb just as soon as her legs regained function.

“Hi,” she whimpered, cursing herself for appearing so weak before him, this-

_Alpha._

“Rey, are you... Jesus...fuck you smell like, _fuck_! Get inside,” Kylo was a flustered mess, and this thrilled her. He was coming apart because of her. She drove him wild, brought him to this state. No one else.

“Help? My legs,” she whimpered, needing Alp- Kylo’s help.

When he bent down and scooped her into his arms her burning body cooled just a few degrees. The tearing in her veins and muscles abated, just fraction. It was enough. “Mmmm, Alpha, you smell so good.”

Kylo set her down on the bed and she latched onto the belt loops of his black jeans. When he tried to pull away she held fast. She was not letting her Alpha get away. “Rey, what in the hell?”

“Kylo, I need you, please? I’ll be a good girl for you like you asked,” she offered.

Oh yes, she would be so good for him. He was good for her, she needed to return the favor. It was only right, fair even that she do so.

“Fuck. Rey, I, you...can’t be here.”

And his words, with the burn of dry ice, made her body freeze. “You, don’t want me?” she blubbered, tears begun to form blurring her vision.

"Fuck, no that's... I'm going into Rut. You can't be here," his words made no sense. If he were going into Rut he needed a partner. Someone to take his knot.

A very vocal part of her very much wanted this Alpha’s knot. “I can take your knot,” she bent forward, pressing her meager tits together to appear more appealing. If that had no effect she’d present her ass. Rey knew she had a fantastic ass.

“Sweetheart, you can’t,” he shook his head.

Rage, hurt, rejection, and jealousy ripped through her body. “Why not? Who are you going to give it to then? Jessica, Kaydel?” there were a few other Omega’s she was sure. That one guy from marketing, and maybe a few girls from other groups. She could not remember their names right now.

Kylo reached out, and she was tempted to bite his hand. Rip it clean off for rejecting her for some Omega. Someone he preferred over her, “Rey, no, no ones getting this knot.”

Of course, to her, this meant his knot was free and up for grabs, "I'll take it then!" She demanded, now yelling.

“You can’t Rey, you’re a Beta. It would hurt you, and I don’t want to hurt you,” Kylo whispered reaching out to cup her cheek.

“Why not?” she wailed, “I want it, I need it Kylo.” When his skin met her own she purred into his touch. He cared enough not to want to cause her pain. She was already in pain. Something inside her was ripping through her to get _out. “_Please, _Alpha._”

“Fuck Rey, you’re burning up!” Kylo swore and knelt down on the bed with her.

Rey bounced and threw herself at him. He was coming around, accepting her. He was going to make it all better. Her Alpha. "Alpha!" she cried out, nuzzling into his scent gland.

“Rey, what are you? Oh fuck, please Kitten. Mmm, fuck you need to stop,” he demanded.

Rey was no longer paying much attention to him. The time for words was long gone. They always used words, now was the time for action. Her tongue lashed out to lick along the gland on his neck, her body exploding with the taste of _Him_, and _Alpha._

Rey continued to lick and kiss that spot on his neck. Her Alpha was growling, yelling now. She was pleasing him so much. Being so good for him. She could feel his cock pulse and twitch against her thigh. Thick and hard, hidden away in his pants. Her hand drifted down, aching to take hold of it. Desperate to literally hold her Alpha in the palm of her hand.

She grasped his cock and moaned into his neck. He was so big, he would fill her up so good. _“Yes,” _she hissed, “so big, Alpha. You’re going to feel so _good_ inside me.”

She heard his growl and then felt his tongue dragging along her neck. When his lips joined in, pressing down onto her flesh, teeth nipping at her skin she felt herself gush. Her thighs were soaked, practically dripping through her jeans now. She arched in his hold, her lips opening to cry out her pleasure. She had to let her Alpha know how good he was making her feel.

“Fuck it! Rey, you can hate me later,” he vowed into her ear.

"Never," she swore, cradling his chiseled jaw in her hands. She slammed her lips onto his own, molding them together into one. She felt herself falling back, soft mattress firm underneath her. She moaned into the kiss, hands clawing down her Alpha's back. She needed more. So much more.

“More, Alpha, I need more, please!” she begged, her need consuming her, burning her to ash. She needed the cool soothing brush of his minty tongue, on her skin. Inside her. “Inside, I need it,” she whined.

Kylo stared down at her, not moving for a moment, and Rey wriggled in his steel embrace. "Do you really want this, Rey? Kitten, I need you to focus and answer me. Can you do that?"

Rey tried, her sight blurring once again with the effort to come to her senses, the burning, tearing, soul rending agony was fast returning. "Please, Kylo, Alpha, it hurts. It hurts so much!"

His face contorted with concern, and she wanted to scream. She wanted his lust, his passion, _him. _Not this. This was not what she needed. “Where does it hurt?”

Rey screamed, “everywhere. My body is ripping apart. You make it better, Alpha, you make the pain go away!”

Kylo frowned, and she began to cry all the more. _Nononononono! AlphaAlphaAlpha!_

“Rey,” he began.

“Kylo, Alpha, take me. Take me and make the pain stop. I need you. Please!” She gripped his back and tried to pull his marble form closer.

He refused to budge, his eyes fixed on her own face. Frozen, studying her, his eyes moving back and forth rapidly. Eventually, she could take no more and pressed herself against him, writhing against his cock. His eyes slammed shut, and he growled.

Rey froze, her Alpha sounded upset. She had only wanted to be good for him. He promised to be good for her, and he was failing. She was allowed to be naughty, she would make it up to him.

His eyes opened and seared her flesh from her bones. “I’m going to fuck you until you can’t walk.” He swore, his hands moving to the button of his jeans. “I gave you the chance to run Rey. Now I’m not letting you go,” he swore.

Rey cried out and nuzzled into the scent gland in his neck once more. He had picked her. Chosen her over all the others. Alpha wanted her, her Alpha. Her Alpha. Hers. “Yes, please, I need it!”

With a roar, and a ripping sound Rey looked between their bodies and saw the angry red tip of her alpha’s weeping cock. It was so big, and it needed her attention now. It looked painful, she knew all about that. She could soothe his pain. Make her Alpha feel so much better.

“Rey, I-”

_Thud!_

"What in the fuck do you think you're doing?" A voice screamed, a male voice. She knew this voice. Her Alpha was growling, but he did not need to, that Alpha was mated. She could tell.

Then the scent of an unknown Omega smacked into her, and she was hissing. Trying to locate the threat. “Get out!” she screamed. He was hers, her Alpha.

There was another scent, and Alpha, unmated, and this was what must have had her Alpha upset. No, she nuzzled into his neck, her hand rubbing his mating gland. _Don't worry, I'm yours, Alpha. I only want you. Only Kylo. Only my Alpha. _She willed him to understand.

“Thank you for letting us know Jessica, now leave!” the mated Alpha demanded. Eyes wide and red hair in disarray.

“But-”

This was the female, the Omega, the threat. “Get out!” she screamed, baring her teeth at her. She was able to hurt her Alpha, she could take the scrawny female. She proved already to her Alpha she was strong, the strongest, to take him on.

The Omega turned tail and ran. The other Alpha, this one tall, blonde and female approached. She snarled, her Alpha needed _her_, not an Alpha female. “Kylo, you need to move.”

“No, she consented. She wants this. _I _want this. I _will_ fight you, Gwen," he snarled.

Her Alpha wanted her. She was going to be _his_. She was going to be extra good for him. “Rey, you need to come here,” the familiar mated Alpha ordered her.

She resisted his command and snarled. “No, you have a mate, go to her. I want him, I want Kylo as my Alpha!” she declared, hissing and spitting towards the approaching Alphas.

Faster than she could register Kylo was flung off of her and she was wrapped up in the arms of the tall female Alpha. "No. No, no. Nonono! Alpha!" She screamed, reaching for Kylo. But just as quickly her screams lost words, devolving into a wordless blood-curdling shriek that tore through her entire body.

The pain became so intense, her vision was growing dark. She reached out her hands and gripped onto something soft. Something that smelled like _her _Alpha. She clutched it to her, and brought it to her face, even while her kidnapper tore through the forest. She was losing her will to fight.

“Kylo,” she cried weakly as the darkness enveloped her.

* * *

She came to, sometime later. She was in a room, laying on a soft bed. Cream walls, and flora surrounding her. The room smelled clean, and she could smell Kylo's sent. Her body calmed. He had saved her. Taken her somewhere safe.

The doorknob twisted, and she sat up straight, trying to fix her hair. She noticed the jacket Kylo had been wearing earlier as it slipped off her chest. She hoped he would not be mad at her for practically demanding he fucked her. She needed it, she hurt so bad. The pain was still there, but it was easier to manage.

When the door opened she hissed, backing into the headboard. Dr. Luke Skyquaker was standing there, not Kylo Ren. “What the fuck is going on?” she demanded.

“Well Rey, seems I was right,” he offered, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“Right about what? Did you kidnap me?”

“Oh no, one of your bosses brought you here.”

“Kylo?” she tried to keep the hopeful tone out of her voice. Though another part of her wanted to skin him alive if he had. Though she knew Kylo did not like Dr. Skywalker at all. So that was fairly unlikely.

"No, he's still away. Your brother is dealing with him," he continued in his gruff tone.

“What the hell is going on, and where the hell am I?” Rey screamed, she did not have the patience for this, and could not ignore the warning in her gut. She had promised her Al- Kylo she would not be alone with this man. This, she sniffed, Omega.

“Well to answer your first question, you’re in a room in my private practice.”

Rey froze with that answer. This was not a hospital, but it could be so much worse than one. She tried to remain brave, defiant. Kylo would come bursting through the door any moment. “And my first question? I don’t like needing to repeat myself,” she snarled, glaring at the gruff, cryptic old man.

“You certainly are his match. To answer your second question I’d have to start with something simple I guess,” he paused. Rey wanted to rip the smug grin right off of his lips. It reminded her of the one Kylo often gave her at work. She liked Kylo’s better.

“Just say it!”

“Well, Miss Niima, you’re an Omega.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun duuuuun!
> 
> But honestly, I'm pretty sure everyone realized this from either the start...the tags...or within the first couple of chapters...STILL, there is more to this than Rey JUST being an Omega...Wow that sounds...hmmm. You know what, y'all can speculate. Enjoy theorizing. <3


	8. Chapter 8

Kylo Ren was seriously considering maiming his best friend. They had been through a lot together, crushes, disappointing sequels, _her, _just to name a few. All of that paled in comparison to the act of Hux getting between him, and an ideal mate.

Mate.

Mate?

_Mate_!

_What in the ever-loving fuck? _He thought, with Rey’s presence drawing further and further away, a piece of sanity was returning to him. That word alone was a needle of pure ice shot through his veins.

“Kylo, were you about to _Rut _my baby sister?” Hux deadpanned.

Suddenly a thousand needles filled with ice were shooting through him. “Oh god, I was, I mean. Well, I didn’t...it wasn’t...”

Hux held up his hand, “you did not lure her in here, or force her in any way?”

Kylo shook his head, he was very vehement about his denial, “no! Fuck no, I would _never_. Not to anyone, _especially_ not Rey.”

“Good,” Hux offered him a single sharp nod of his head, then turned around.

“The fuck is going on?” he demanded.

Hux paused, “none of your concern,” then continued to walk out of the cabin.

“Bullshit!” Kylo roared following after him. The scent of cinnamon and coffee clinging to every inch of the cabin. It was drenched in the scent of Rey.

“No, it’s not your concern, Kylo. My sister is my problem, not yours,” Hux whipped around, snarling.

“It became my problem the moment she started begging for my knot, calling me her Alpha,” Kylo challenged, bringing himself up to his full height.

Hux stepped closer, and sneered, "at this point, she would have done that with any unmated Alpha."

Kylo felt a stab of pain through his heart. A sharp void of anger filling the hole it left. Until he remembered exactly how Rey reacted around another unmated Alpha. “No, you’re wrong. She wanted _me_, she chose me!”

“God damn it Kylo! My sister’s an Omega!”

That stopped him dead. Rey, an Omega? But she was a Beta. Rey knew she was a Beta. She had told him that much. There was no way her brother would have had no idea she was-

“You knew about this?” he snarled.

“Your uncle suspected it when we brought her to the hospital,” Hux explained, face still etched in a snarl.

“So either you’re an asshole for keeping that information from your sister. Or you’re an idiot believing my crazy asshole uncle. Both are pretty damning Hux,” Kylo shot back, too keep something like that from Rey. His heart broke for her. He was more accustomed to family keeping secrets than he would have liked to admit.

“No, she needed to stay calm, and away from you,” Hux snarled.

“The fuck do you mean?”

“You caused this!”

"Me, how the hell did I make her suddenly become an Omega. I know my pheromones are powerful, but they aren’t fucking _magic_ Hux," Kylo threw his arms into the air. "Blame the overly potent Alpha. Everyone else I know has done it.”

Hux seemed to recoil a bit from that, “Kylo-”

“No, you don’t get to say shit about that right now. You live with that guilt for a bit. Now tell me how this was my fault!” He barked.

“Rey’s reacting to being around so many Alphas. She’s presenting now. Which is hard on her body because her Omega traits laid dormant. She was malnourished and badly mistreated growing up. Being terrified of physicians didn’t help either.”

Kylo paused, that was not uncommon in the poor, or with many in the foster system here in America. He expected that was common in many first world countries. Second and Third world even more so. There were treatments, ways to bring that out. Without causing serious ago-

_No. _Kylo realized then the severe pain she was in, her body was _forcibly_ changing. She was presenting, in a reactive heat. She would have shown signs, moodiness. Hormonal imbalance, a loss of control over her emotions, constant head and body aches. All of it before it got as bad as she appeared a short while ago.

“She never said she was in pain?”

Hux sneered, “Rey’s so used to hiding her pain her tolerance is impressive. I did that ice challenge thing to test her pain limits,” at his confused expression he explained, “Rose saw it on that doctor show she likes, Grey’s Anatomy, anyway that’s not the point. The point is she handles pain very well. In the worst ways possible.”

“But, if it was this bad,” Kylo’s heart was bleeding, poor, sassy, sweet Rey. Hurting all alone, “she could have said something. We could have helped her.”

“No, _I_ could not have. Rey also suffers from Latrophobia or the fear of going to see a physician. She can handle dentists, and if I'm there will suffer through a very quick physical. She only ever goes to the doctor when it becomes so bad that I notice, and I drag her there, usually after having her sedated."

Kylo shook with rage, spit flying from his lips. “You _force_ her-”

“I save her, I keep her alive. I won’t have you judge me for that!” Hux demanded.

“Where’s your mate?”

"Probably with Phasma and Rey. She met them in the car."

“Car? You told her to get a car ready?”

"Luke told me this might happen. If he was right, being around you – with your overabundance of pheromones – was very likely going to trigger another episode," Hux explained.

"So I caused her this pain?" Kylo staggered back because no matter what failure and mistakes he had made before, this was by far the worst one.

“I’m not sure, neither is he, but you sure as shit didn’t help!”

“Then you should have warned me, told me to back off!” Kylo roared.

“I would have, but I never had a chance. I was going to pull you aside first thing in the morning. Phasma too, since she kept putting you two together,” Hux admitted, hanging his head.

“And that would have been too late,” Kylo felt a bit better, but he was still hurt by Rey’s suffering, and royally pissed her brother kept this from her. “Why lie? Why not tell Rey,” he demanded.

“Because he’s your crazy uncle and he could have been wrong!” Hux screamed, “so I chose to keep it from her. Luke said it could be something brought on by stress, but he had no way to test her brain while she was sedated.”

“So that’s my fault? No, you don’t get to shove the blame on me for that,” Kylo roared, fists balling, ready to lash out and destroy something. Anything to get the rage gnawing at his bones out of his body.

“No,” Hux sagged a little, “I guess not. But you have to understand I know how you feel about Omega’s, after-”

“No, this is different. Way different. If Rey’s an Omega, then the fact that I have been drawn to her, my instincts have been screaming at me to be around her, makes sense. She's not some money-grubbing whore or backstabbing bitch. She's not out to ensnare me, make me mate her to get her claws into me. Rey, is nothing like _her_, at all," Kylo sneered, "and you of all people should know that."

“But you swore to never involve yourself with another Omega,” Hux pointed out, his finger waving at him, accusation written all over Hux’s face.

“Things change. As someone you chose to take as a sister, I have to believe she’s better than that evil manipulative backstabbing _bitch_. Did my uncle tell you why he had this theory?” Kylo pressed.

"Oh do so enlighten me then," Hux taunted, running his finger through his mussed hair. Red sticking out at ridiculous angles.

"For Rey to be having this severe of a reaction, this quickly means that an Alpha in close proximity to her is very likely to be fully compatible with her. Or she's weak enough of an Omega to be subject to a much stronger Alpha's pheromones, as they would draw out and jump-start her own. We both know Rey's not weak when it comes to _anything_."

“You think you’re the one-”

“You _have _been yelling that this was all my fault. Stands to reason my uncle would blame me too,” Kylo snarled.

Hux advanced, and Kylo readied himself for a real fight. A promise of pain was gleaming in Hux’s eyes. “You will not hurt my sister!”

“I couldn’t do that even if I wanted to!” He roared back, charging.

Hux threw a punch, and Kylo ducked to the side, landing an uppercut to his chest. Hux recovered quickly enough and socked him in the jaw. Kylo did not even flinch, his leg swept out to catch Hux in the knee. The impact sent Hux to the ground and his face into Kylo's knee. He thrust up and heard the crunch of bone.

“Submit!” Kylo demanded, large hand wrapping around Hux’s throat.

“I won’t let you hurt my sister. I’ll die before I give Rey over to a man unwilling to care for her properly!" Hux spat blood and spit landing on his face.

“Good, so would I,” Kylo hissed. “Now submit, I don’t want to have to tell Rey I had to beat the shit out of her brother because he would not let me court her, as a proper Alpha should.”

Because Hux was his oldest and dearest friend, he allowed him this one last chance. This one additional insight into his motivations. He would have a lot to process later, but one thing was abundantly clear. His instincts had chosen her before she had even presented as an Omega. That _meant_ something to him.

He watched the realization dawn on Hux’s face, speckled with crimson. “She’s...she’s your Rose,” he sputtered.

Kylo gave a firm nod. That was all it took. Hux sagged, his body going limp. Kylo allowed the primal need to roar his conquest, his victory over the challenge made to him. His voice thundered through the forest.

"Now where is she?" he demanded, needing to see for himself that Rey was still alright. That she was safe and relatively healthy – her changing state withstanding. Considering her body was forcefully adapting to what should have been her natural state, he and the instincts screaming at him, were rightly concerned.

“I told Rose to get her to Luke. If Phasma could keep her calm until then. If not, she needed to take her to a hospital,” Hux admitted, hanging his head.

Kylo glared at Hux. “You better hope my uncle hasn’t done anything to upset her. Or to hurt her.”

Hux groaned, tipping his head back, “I think you broke my nose!”

"Big pansy," Kylo smirked, running back into the cabin to grab a shirt and his jacket. He looked down and noticed his pants had been ripped. The zipper all over to one side. Well, fuck, and he kind of liked these jeans. He grabbed another pair of pants, then decided to grab everything. Phasma was already gone, and she was not dragging him back here.

Mandatory Company Retreat be damned. She could bitch about it to him later.

He had a feeling she would not.

* * *

Hux had insisted he come along, considering the state of his nose, and Kylo agreed. How much chaos could a bunch of office workers cause at night in the woods? He probably should not ask that considering the prank war those nut jobs got involved in years ago. Eh, not his problem, he surmised. Phasma could deal with whatever blow-back there was.

The drive to get back into town should have taken at least two hours. At three am, with a potential mate in possible agony, he drove it in under one. He slowed down once he entered the city, but he was still going at least ten over the speed limit. Woe unto the cop that dared to pull him over.

He knew where his uncle’s practice was. A quick call to Rose from Hux, he knew where she and Rey were. She had threatened to remove his balls for breaking her mate’s nose. He reminded her Hux deserved it for lying to Rey and putting her at serious risk.

Rose had then demanded she be allowed to see her mate's broken face before he got himself patched up.

"You know, somehow you've turned all the women in my life against me," Hux lamented, his voice high pitched and nasally. A hand towel gingerly shoved under his nose.

“Don’t lie to the women in your life then, simple,” Kylo pointed out, trying to keep calm the closer he came to Rey. It was also the closer he came to his uncle.

“Hindsight is twenty-twenty I guess,” Hux sighed, or was trying to breathe. It was hard to tell with the bloodstained towel.

“And one less broken nose,” Kylo offered, a ghost of a smirk on his lips.

“Fucking tosser,” Hux swore.

“Hey, this ‘fucking tosser’ might just wind up your fucking brother,” Kylo added.

“I hate you!”

“Love you too. Armie,” he sang.

“Kill me now,” Hux groaned.

“Can’t Rey and Rose would be upset with me. Sorry bud, you get to face their wrath all on your own.”

“Don’t remind me.”

“I’ve got your back, what are brother’s for?”

“Piss off,” Hux growled, then winced in pain.

Kylo pulled into the parking lot in front of his uncle private practice. He resisted the need to race into the building and demand to see Rey. He forced his body to reach a somewhat relaxed state. When his muscles remained intact, not snapping from the pressure his entire body was _vibrating _with, Kylo felt that was as close as he was going to get.

He stalked into the lobby, Rose, and Phasma both waiting for him. Rose, and Phasma. Which meant that Rey was alone.

He glared at the pair of them and bellowed, “Which room did you leave Rey in?”

Rose shook, which was a rare occurrence. He might have pointed it out to her if there was not a pressing insistence to _move his ass_. Rey was alone, or even worse, she wasn't. Phasma was not in the least bit intimidated though.

“Calm down. She’s fine, she’s with your uncle,” Phasma said turning her attention back to Hux. “Bloody hell, you did a number on him.”

“Room number, now!” he ordered, his entire body shaking with a furious need to move. He had already broken Hux’s nose. While he would love to smash some of his uncles shit, his mother would never let him hear the end of it if he did.

“Six, Rey’s in room six,” Rose told him, then stepped out of his way. “You fucking idiot! You should have told Rey, I told you! Look at what happened! This is all _your _fault. You’re lucky I don’t break your dick for...” Rose’s tirade drifted off as he sped down the halls.

Kylo tried to remember the layout of this place. A place he had been admitted to by his mother, many long years before. Inpatient treatment. Kylo shuddered, trying to will his past to stay dead and buried.

_Rey._ He needed to focus on finding Rey.

He tore through the halls and finally found the one that would lead him to the Inpatient rooms. _Hang on Rey, I’m coming, _he thought, he feet pounding against the linoleum-tiled floors.

Kylo found room number six. There was light shining from underneath the door. There was practically no one here. It was nearly three in the morning. Luke must have come over to let them all in, and to see Rey.

He twisted the knob, and when he went to fling open the door, it was locked. No! He was not going to leave his uncle alone with Rey a moment longer.

“Luke open this fucking door, or I’m breaking it down!” He roared, ordering his uncle to submit and follow his command.

He heard the twist of the lock, and Kylo practically ripped the door off its hinges. He shoulder checked his uncle on his way to Rey’s side. She looked, alright. Her eyes were alert. She did not appear to be pumped full of needles or drugs. She was not strapped down and no longer writhing in pain.

“Kylo!” she yelled, the sour scent of her fear rolled off her in waves.

“Shh, I’m here Kitten. Alpha’s here,” he cooed, wrapping his arms around her. He pulled her into his chest, tucking her head under his chin.

His hands began to rub soothing circles across her back. “You came, you’re really, here?” she whimpered, wet tears sticking his shirt to his chest.

"Of course I am. I told you I didn’t want you to be alone with _him_. I’ve got you now Kitten,” he rumbled. He moved one hand to stroke her hair, the other still rubbing soothing circles on her back. Hot anger boiled within him like lava, but for her, he would stave off committing his uncle's execution.

“So you know?” Luke asked.

Kylo bit back a snarl, “I know, and I’m taking her out of here right now. She’s terrified!” He needed to be in control, strong. For Rey.

Luke shook his head, “she still needs a mild sedative. Her reactive heat is changing her body’s chemistry too fast-”

“I know what’s happening to her. The same thing happened to Lily while I was under your ‘care’. If you think I’m going to let you pump her full of drugs, you’re wrong.”

Luke stood tall, "what happened to her was unfortunate, but she was so much farther gone than Rey. She was too weak I had to-"

“She was my friend, and you...you...I don’t want to talk about this. I’m taking Rey home,” Kylo declared, baring his teeth. “If you try to stop me, I won’t hesitate to go through you.”

“She has options Kylo, a way to be free of this curse,” Luke shouted back.

“Enough!” the sharp stern voice cut through both of them.

"Mother?" Kylo turned to see that Leia Organa-Solo was standing tall, all five foot one inch of pure motherly Alpha intensity.


	9. Chapter 9

He was here, also, Luke was wrong. Kylo had come for her. He had come to save her from this place. She did not trust the man in grey silk pajamas and a white lab coat. He had already given her a shot. Somehow forced her to stay still while he had done it. She had never heard of Omega’s being able to give commands before, but somehow this man had done it.

_"It's a temporary suppressant. It should last you about a week. You're going into heat, Miss Niima. A very powerful one, brought on by your Omega side trying to burst itself out of the cage your body forced it into," he explained while standing over her, tossing the used needle into a nearby bin._

“_Why? What does that even mean?”_

_"You were malnourished as a child. Probably beaten and abused mentally and physically, correct?" while he did not sound like he was judging her, his gruff voice did nothing to put her at ease._

_She said nothing, to this man in the white coat that wielded a needle and science, instead of a blade and insanity. Killers, all the same, they just had a license to do so. Like James Bond, with scalpels._

_Dr. Skywalker continued, not bothered by her silence. “You adapted. Forced yourself to be something less vulnerable. A Beta, which would make sense given your lack of nutrition as well as your living conditions. Now, your body is changing, forcibly. You must have not been around many Alpha’s growing up._

“_Probably kept away from them, an instinct to preserve your bodies state. Now the pheromones emitted by the multiple Alpha’s around you – and most specifically those by my nephew is putting out – are calling out that part of you that _you_ locked away. For _safety_.”_

_"Your nephew?" Rey wondered aloud, then cursed herself for speaking to this man. Doctors could glean information from anything, even questions. They were trained that way._

“_Yes, Ben.”_

“_I don’t know any Ben,” Rey admitted, a grin spreading across her lips. This doctor was _wrong_. His information was wrong._

“_Right, I forgot he changed his name. You know him as Kylo Ren, he is my nephew Ben Solo.”_

_Rey frowned, wondering why Kylo did not tell her. This Doctor could be lying, but from the way he was staring at her, looking for all the world like he knew more than she did, she doubted it. Kylo had warned her against this man. He sounded like he hated him. She had only known about Dr. Skyquacker for a few days. She could not expect him to just spill his dirty laundry about his past so soon. Kylo probably had a very good reason._

_"Then, Kylo will find out where I am, and come to get me."_

“_I doubt it. Your brother is telling him what I thought might be happening to you. Kylo has a bad history with Omega’s,” he frowned, face growing hard. “Part of that is my fault, but the past few years that is all on him. I don’t think he’ll be coming anytime soon.”_

_Rey shook her head. She was vehement in her hope, her _faith_, that Kylo would not leave her alone with this man. She slammed her lips shut, vowing to keep quiet until Kylo returned._

_"Either way, the process your body is going through is not pleasant, even in the most gradual cases. Your body is altering every atom inside you. You're changing in a much more advanced rate than most I've seen. Ben, sorry Kylo's influence I'm sure," he explained._

_Rey hoped Kylo was on his way. Already the last fifteen minutes had been too much for her. _Come save me, Alpha. Please, I’m trapped. I don’t want his help. I don’t want him to put anything else into my body.

“_With his potent pheromones, and your compatibility, it was bound to happen,” Dr. Skywalker sighed, sitting down on the edge of the bed._

_Rey perked up with that tidbit of information. She would not scream and push him off the bed, so long as he kept talking. She kept her face neutral. What more would this man, this _self-proclaimed_ healer reveal to her? If she kept him talking Kylo could get here before she was filled with more poison._

_"He might be able to help ease the pain. Forcing your body to accept your change more willingly. As it is, changing from one state to another is a process and not an easy one. When water freezes it expands, rapidly. It is similar in theory to what is happening to you now. My nephew would make that process happen more delicately than the violent-"_

That was when Kylo had come to save her.

Now a tiny woman was standing in the doorway commanding everyone’s attention. It seemed like no one wanted to speak. Rey, unable to take the silence – or being here a moment longer – decided if no one else was going to speak, then she would.

“Who are you?” she asked, tentatively lifting her head from Kylo’s chest.

“I’m Leia, Ben’s mother,” she answered.

Did everyone in his family not respect the fact that ‘Ben’ decided to change his name? “You mean Kylo?”

The rumble of pleasure that Kylo made, warmed her, made her feel just a tiny bit safer. He held her closer and pressed a kiss to the crown of her head. She had done well, made her Alpha happy.

"I am not calling the son I labored over for twenty-two hours by anything other than the name his father and I gave him," the tiny woman – Leia – deadpanned.

“I see what you meant before,” Rey whispered to Kylo, ducking once more into the protective wall that was his chest.

Kylo hummed, the peppery scent of his anger slowly melting away. "Mother, what are you doing here?"

“Armitage called me. Said my son might be murdering his uncle, over an Omega he fancied,” she drawled.

“I was not going to kill Luke! Seriously injure him if he tried to hold Rey against her will, but not _kill_ him,” he added.

Leia turned her gaze towards Luke, “her brother told me about her phobia. You can’t practice on her without her consent, and I doubt she’s given you that.”

Rey beamed, suddenly Kylo Ren’s mother did not seem so intimidating after all. “I will not. He already gave me a suppressant. He ordered me to stay still, and I _had _to.”

“You did not use that on her! You used our father's ability on her? Forced her already fragile Omega brain to submit to your own?" Leia growled. Rey took her previous statement back. Leia Organa-Solo might have been more intimating than her Hulk of a son.

“Leia, she needed it. She would have had worse seizures than she had the other night. She could have seriously hurt herself,” Luke argued. “She _needed_ it, she could have died, had the seizures been bad enough.”

Leia shook her head, "I don't care. That woman is terrified of doctors. She suffers from Latrophobia. Her brother said it was in her medical file!" she turned her attention back to Kylo and herself. "I'm sorry, I'm sure he meant well, but-"

“Bullshit!” Kylo snorted.

“Language, you’re in the presence of a lady, and I don’t mean myself. Don’t interrupt me or I’ll box those ears of yours,” she threatened.

Kylo nodded, and Rey continued to take comfort in the safety and security of her wall of Alpha chest. “Sorry, Mother,” Kylo mumbled.

“Just,” she paused, inhaling and shaking her head, “take her home. Her place or yours I don’t care. You don’t leave her side, understood!”

“Yes, ma’am,” Kylo smirked, and Rey felt herself being lifted into the comforting arms of Kylo. Her chosen Alpha.

Rey shrunk away from Kylo's uncle. "I'm sorry, I was doing what I thought was best. I did tell her brother that he could either call me or leave her with whatever Alpha triggered her change."

Rey ignored him. He was speaking to his sister anyhow. “I want to leave now, Alpha.”

Kylo continued to carry her through the maze of a building. “Of course, Kitten. You’re place or mine?”

Rey thought about her options. Her brother had sent her to another hospital. Once again ignoring her wishes in favor of feeling like he was doing the right thing. He took away her choice and kept this from her.

“Can we stop by Hux's house? There are some things I would like to grab," she kept her face buried in his neck, nose to his scent gland. Peppery anger was vanishing into nothing, leaving the scent of pine, books, and most of all mint, filling her with a sense of peace and safety.

“Of course, anything you want,” Kylo swore, his arms squeezing her for a moment.

When they made it to the lobby she looked over at Rose and her brother. She bristled and glared. "I'm moving out!"

“Rey-” Rose started.

“I always intended to, but this just expedited the process,” she swore, her heated glare slicing through her brother. She noted the broken nose and turned to Kylo. “Did you do that to him?”

“Yes, I did,” Kylo admitted, and his voice was filled with pride, no hint of shame. “He deserved it for lying to you.”

Rey nodded. “Please, Rey, don’t make any rash decisions right now. Your body, your mind-”

"I know what's happening to me. There is no changing it. You told me your best friend was a good man. Today, hell the past few days has proved that much. I'm still off, but without him, everything hurts too much. I trust him not to take advantage. I've had a long day, and I just want to fucking sleep, Armitage."

Her brother looked at her with such sad eyes. He should feel bad, he had taken her trust and shattered it. She was sure he had his reasons. He probably thought it was in her best interest too. Right now she was too wound up to consider being rational. She was scared for multiple reasons. Right now that spare room in her brother's home would do nothing to help assuage that fear.

“Alright Rey, I love you,” he called after her.

“You’re a right bloody prick, but I love you too. I’m still fucking furious with you though,” Rey warned, offering her brother a shred of kindness.

He could feel terrible, and she hoped he did. Maybe next time he would learn. Until then, she was going to accept the righteous anger that surged within her.

“Kylo,” Rose came up to them, “take care of her, please.”

Kylo nodded, “planning on it.”

“And Rey,” Rose added, “just know I love you too, and I’m sorry.”

“Love you too, Rose,” Rey knew that she was only doing what her brother thought was best. Rose rarely interfered when it came to Hux’s ideas concerning her. She had opinions and made them known, but her brother was still an Alpha. One that had a right stubborn streak when he decided. Rose was easier to forgive, she was not there. She did not rip her and Kylo apart.

Still, she hurt, emotionally from the betrayal. She felt tears prick at her eyes. She buried her head back into Kylo's neck. "Let's get you to bed, Rey," Kylo whispered in her ear, "sound like a plan?"

That sounded like the best plan ever.

Another hour later and Rey finally felt safe enough to step out of Kylo's arms. He had hovered, much as he had before, but he was not being an overbearing prick. He offered her security and comfort. Always close by, never out of range of a shaking palm, or a tremble that she could not throw off.

“You hungry? Need a shower? Or just straight to bed?” Kylo whispered, leaning down to whisper, close to her ear.

“Shower, my stomach is in literal knots. I’d just throw up anything I tried to eat right now,” Rey admitted.

Kylo lead her to his bathroom, through a rather sparsely decorated bedroom. The bed was huge, a California King. Black sheets that glimmered in the moonlight. Probably silk. Kylo had dropped her bag on the bed. His bathroom was mostly chrome, with a black and white motif for the walls and floor.

Simple, futuristic, and rather fitting. Kylo stepped away, and Rey shivered. His heat and presence holding back the tumultuous storm of emotions. She choked back a sob, but he must have heard it. Instantly he was beside her, arms wrapped around her in a warm, and tight embrace.

“Shhh, I’m just getting us something clean Kitten,” he explained, his voice a rumbling purr.

“My clothes-”

“We’ll wash them tomorrow. I think if you scent your brother it will only make things worse. We can try picking up the rest of your things tomorrow, or whenever you feel ready. Right now, I want you clean and comfortable. Is that alright?”

“That’s alright,” she agreed.

If Kylo thought it would help, she was going to trust him. She had kept randomly bursting into tears, the panic still not leaving her until she had entered Kylo’s apartment. He had the whole top floor to himself. There were guards at the entrance to the building. They were high up, no one was coming to take her away and place her in a hospital.

Every moment away from him was a lifetime. She hung onto the bathroom door frame, keeping him in sight. She refused to trail after him like some needy weak-willed woman. She was still Rey Niima. She had survived worse.

Kylo came back to her, clothes in one arm. “Bath or shower?”

Rey then took notice of the rather large bathtub, as well as the large glassed-in walk-in shower. Her legs shook, and her ankle was not fully healed. She blinked up at Kylo, and bit her lip, "bath?"

“You sound unsure? I’m here for whatever you need. Tell me, does a bath with bubbles sound relaxing? Or would you rather just get it done and curl up in bed?” His voice was so deep, so soothing. She leaned into his arms and inhaled his scent.

“I want a bath,” she declared, her voice felt just a bit stronger. “With _all _the bubbles.”

“Then _all _the bubbles you’ll get,” he chuckled.

Rey watched him peel off his shirt, and she admired the view she had been too crazed to appreciate earlier. Corded muscle, perfect abs, tight pecs. That infamous jut of hip bones shaped in a V that directed her attention lower.

“Alright, let me draw you a bath. You can get undressed in the bedroom,” Kylo directed her, with a gentle nudge.

She took another step, then turned to watch him search under his bathroom sink. She watched him draw her a bubble bath, rooted to the spot. His arms were bulging, the dance of his muscles as he moved was hypnotizing. She did not feel comfortable enough to leave his side so she would enjoy the view.

Kylo turned and regarded her with a soft smile, “You see something you like?”

Rey nodded her head, “Very much,” she admitted. An attentive Alpha was taking charge, and taking care of her. He was also being very conscious of her wants and needs, which made his actions all the more attractive.

“Come here,” he purred, motioning her with his hand.

She stepped within his arms as he sat on the edge of the tub. “Lift your arms,” he whispered, and she did. He pulled her shirt off, tossing it to the side.

Next, his hands undid her jeans and gently pushed them from her legs, "Step out. I've got you."

She leaned forward her hands gripping his shoulders for support. “Good girl. Now can you get the rest, or do you need more help?”

“I can do it,” Rey divested herself of the rest of her clothing. She now stood before him bare and vulnerable.

Kylo stood, and wrapped her into an embrace, “you’re safe now Rey. I promise. Let’s get you into the water.”

Kylo helped her into the large tub and sat with her. Cold tile the only barrier between them. “Thank you, Kylo.”

He flashed her another heart-stopping smile. “You’re welcome.”

He stood up to leave, and panic seized her heart. She reached out, gripping his hand. “Don’t go,” she begged.

“Kitten, I can’t stay here. Not with you like that,” he seemed to think over his words and added a rushed, “looking far more delicious than should be legal. I’m still in Rut.”

Rey frowned, “I thought Rut was all about sex?”

“It usually is, but with all the danger and threats, and what happened with you I’m far more concerned with your safety than tasting your sweet little cunt,” he groaned, “but that need is still there.”

“I – I don’t want to be alone,” she bit her lip to keep it from trembling.

“I know. _Fuck_.”

“Kylo?”

“If I get in there with you, and my Rut decides you’re safe enough you tell me to stop. I’m not taking advantage of you tonight Rey.”

“But you’ll take advantage later?” she teased, feeling bold.

The look of pure sin that fell over his face sent heat flooding through her. “Oh Kitten, you’ll be begging for it.”

Rey shook her head. “That’s not taking advantage. That’s accepting my demands.”

“Ah, good thing our goals are in line then,” he purred.

She watched him strip and wanted to pout. He was not being showy or posturing at all. His movements were almost clinical. She did get a glance at his cock. He was _huge_! How the hell was that supposed to fit inside her?

Omega bodies were built to take an Alpha’s cock. She reminded herself.

Kylo turned off the faucet, and only the dripping water sounded in the silence around them. She held her breath, waiting for him to join her. Kylo slipped into the bath his long legs sliding along hers. She leaned back against his expansive chest and allowed herself to breathe. His arms wrapped around her and he rested his chin on the top of her head.

“Let go, Kitten. I’ve got you,” he murmured.

She felt all the tension in her body flow out of her. Like the rippling bathwater around them. It was an unrestrained burst of emotion. The tears, like her emotions, dripped out of her. The pressure mounted in slow increments. All the while Kylo held her, caressed her, washed her clean.

It was a purge of scent and stress.

He held her, strong and sure while she crumbled under the weight of her fear. Not long after her cries began so too did the soothing rumble from his chest. She felt the vibrations and shifted in his hold. Rey curled herself into a ball on his lap, her head nestled into his neck. The ever-present soothing scent of mint from his gland washing her in a bath of calm.

She continued to tremble as he ran his fingers through her hair. Lathered the soap and massaged her temple. His hands kept moving, caressing her, chasing away her pain. Finally, as he rinsed the suds from her hair she felt the knots in her stomach fade.

_Peace._

She blinked owlishly up at Kylo. “I’m sorry. I don’t mean to be a bur-”

“Rey, you will never be a burden to me,” he swore, determination flashing in his eyes.

“Kylo, I don’t know what to do,” she whimpered. She was lost, unsure of what was happening and what this meant for her.

“We'll figure it out together," he promised and sealed his vow with a soft kiss to her lips.

Feather-light and fragile.

“I’m so confused,” she admitted, worrying her lip.

“We can talk more once you’ve rested, alright?”

Rey closed her eyes and hummed her agreement. Later she would face the change to her life.

Ben continued to soothe her with his rumbled purr. His hands drifted along her skin, gently massaging into her flesh. It felt so _good. _To be doted upon by this normally cocky Alpha should have caused her to laugh, or flee. Instead, all she felt was grateful. In her time of need, he had come like an avenging knight to rescue her. Now he pampered her like a princess as if he were her loyal servant.

A small part of her bristled. She could take care of herself. The other much more vocal part of her relished the handsome Alpha's attention. His ministrations were well overdue. She proved to be an asset to him these past two months. She had shown she was strong enough to best him verbally and physically. She had proved her worth to him. His lavishing attention and care for her needs was just her reward.

Still, she was not some weak damsel. She could care for herself.

It was nice to let someone else take care of her though. She admitted to herself.

* * *

When the bath was finished, and both were more raisin than human, Ben carried Rey to the large bed. He laid her down. He had pulled down the covers already. He tucked her in and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Do you want me to stay, or go?"

“Stay,” Rey whimpered. He was her rock right now.

There was an overwhelming urge to take the pillows and blankets and find somewhere safe to hide. Somewhere dark and hidden away so that she might avoid danger. She did not wish to run, but she could only muster that resolve so long as Kylo was with her. With him, by her side, she did not feel so vulnerable.

Kylo must have realized what was happening to her. He simply lifted the covers and settled in beside her. He opened his arms and she flew into his embrace. "Whatever you need, Kitten."

“Thank you, Kylo.”

“You’re welcome, Rey,” he breathed, closing his eyes and nuzzling the top of her head.

Safely ensconced in her boss’s bed, in his arms, Rey allowed herself to drift towards sleep. Her dreams were mercifully silent and blank. Tomorrow she would face these changes. Tonight she would rest wrapped in the safety her Alpha offered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be adding a bit more to Chapter ten and probably posting it tonight, then I'm going to keep writing but hold off on posting anymore until I get through all the chapter's already posted with my Beta and I get a feel for how everyone's liking the direction the story is being taken. Though from the responses from last night and today I'm feeling pretty confident it's going to be well received. Either way, I'll see y'all in a few hours with chapter ten, then I'll come back and get a posting schedule in mind.
> 
> Also, the chapter count is tentative and subject to change... more likely in the vein of more chapters than less...but we'll see. <3 you guys. I'm back with a vengeance. <3


	10. Chapter 10

Something warm was wrapped around his body, hot breath ghosting over his neck. Kylo blearily blinked the sleep from his eyes. The scent of coffee and cinnamon flooded his senses. He pulled the arm around the tiny waist closer, pressing her heated body flush against him. A soft rumble began from his chest, and for the first time in years, he smiled in greeting to the morning light.

He blinked a few more times, the last vestiges of his dream still clinging to him. Not so many images, as it was feelings of protectiveness and bliss. Kylo stared at the sleeping beauty in his arms and decided he could become very addicted to waking up like this. Soft chestnut waves tickling his nose, warm arms tucked between them, legs tangled together, the bedsheets wrapped around them. Cocooned in a safe space, his apartment felt more like a home than ever before.

A knock startled him out of his musings. It was still rather hard to hear, so he assumed someone was at his door. Biting back a growl so as not to wake Rey, he began the arduous process of untangling himself from her. After what seemed like an hour of shifting his limbs, he was free. He gave a longing look back to his bed where Rey was now wrapping herself around his pillow, another set of muted knocks pulled his attention.

Someone was going to be getting a face full of pissed off Alpha this morning.

Kylo closed the door to his bedroom and crept towards the apartment door. Glancing through the peephole his entire demeanor shifted. The snarl on his lips died, and he quietly cracked open the door. “Mother, Rey’s sleeping so…”

“Ben,” Kylo bristled at the use of his birth name. He’d long since abandoned it, and yet his mother refused to accept this. He was no longer the little boy she shipped off to her brother to ‘help’ him.

“Leia,” Kylo hissed, closing the door behind her and stalked towards his kitchen. He needed caffeine. _Now_.

“Son,” Leia tried again, following after him, “how’s Rey?”

Kylo shrugged. “All things considered I’d say she’s alright. She’s still asleep so I’m not sure if she’s doing better or worse. I’m sure the shock is going to wear off soon enough.”

Leia frowned, leaning back against the island kitchen, “You know you’re uncle’s ve-”

“Do _not_ apologize for him. He’s a fucking quack, Mother. Hell, I’ve half a mind to report him to the medical board and have his license revoked for performing unwanted medical attention on Rey.” Kylo whisper yelled, rounding on his mother, pointing the coffee scoop at her.

“She was not in her right mind last night anyway. While what he did might go against Rey’s wishes she _is_ a special case. Not everything is black and white.”

“Funny you see that now,” Kylo’s voice dripped with acid. “I seem to remember begging you not to see me as some monster needing control. That not all aggressive Alpha’s are broken, maybe they’re just hormonal teenagers,” he bit out. The wound from his mother and father’s abandonment still sat gaping open.

“Ben I-”

“Don’t call me that. My name is Kylo.”

“I know your damn name, I’m the one who gave it to you!”

“You lost that right the moment you gave up on me,” Kylo growled, his upper lip curling up with his teeth bared.

“Benjamin Solo-”

“Get out,” Kylo whispered, turning his back on her.

He heard his mother gasp. He was not going to let her walk into his home and try and fix their relationship, not like this. Not while she sat there defending the uncle who had failed him. The man he had idolized as a child, and as a teen had seen him for the fraud he was. _Everyone_ in his family had given up on him, and that’s when _she_...No, he needed to let the past go. Seeing his uncle with Rey, seeing her trembling with fear, smelling how desperate she was to get away.

It was too much.

“I’m sorry, B-son. I didn’t come here to fight.”

Kylo whipped around and stared his mother down. “Then don’t bring that man up again.”

He watched the fury flash across his mother’s chocolate eyes, and her jaw twitched something fierce. She took a breath and nodded her head in acceptance. At least for now - Kylo knew his mother - she was never letting this go. A temporary retreat.

“Fine. I wanted to ask what you planned on doing about Rey.”

Kylo leaned back against the counter, hand running through his hair. “I don’t know. Whatever she wants I guess,” and with that, all his bluster and rage drained out of him. He watched the coffee drip into the pot.

“You didn’t talk about it last night?” Leia asked, though no hint of disappointment or upset was there in her words. Instead, her tone was concerned, which surprised the hell out of him.

“She was not in a state of mind to be making decisions. She... she was terrified last night. Add to that I’m sure she feels like her brother betrayed her for going against her wishes. I’d rather she felt safe before asking her if she wants to be my mate.”

His mother was quiet, almost too quiet. He surreptitiously stole a glance at her through his hair. His mother stood there slack-jawed, with a hand over her mouth. If circumstances were different he might have pointed out the hilarious picture she made. No one stumped Senator Organa.

“You, intend to mate her?” Leia shook her head, “who are you and what have you done with my son?”

Kylo barked out a harsh laugh. “I’m still your son, Mother. Rey’s special, and I’m not an idiot. If we weren’t compatible as mates she might not be reacting so fast, and nothing I did would have helped ease her,” he paused grimacing over the next word, “transition.”

“You like her.”

It was not a question. His mother knew him, sometimes too well, other times not well enough. “I do,” he whispered.

“You should talk to Amilynn then,” Leia declared.

“Mother I’m not going to see your-”

“She’d be willing to come here and do a cursory exam. She’ll follow every guideline you and Rey set for her.”

Kylo wanted to scream and yell and possibly break something. Why would his family not respect his damn privacy? “Your wife might be one of the leading experts on Omega’s in the country, but that still doesn’t make her any less of a doctor.”

“I talked it over with her last night. She thinks it might be a good idea to at least approach Rey with the idea. Over coffee or dinner. Something casual. No labs, no hospitals, I promise. That girl is going to go through hell until her heat starts. Even with you around, she’s still going to be in pain, her hormones are going to be all over the place, and she might want advice from an actual Omega.”

His mother had a point. Several in fact, but that did not mean he liked the idea whatsoever. “I’ll mention it to Rey.”

“Please do, and if you or she need _anything_ don’t hesitate to call,” Leia offered.

Kylo nodded and poured himself a cup of coffee. “Sure, Mother.”

He watched his mother turn and make her way to the door. She turned at the last moment, and offered him a small smile, “I love you, son. I’m proud you’ve found something to fight for.”

Kylo bit back his snarky retort. “Love you too, mother.”

He crossed the open kitchen and locked the door behind her. _Something to fight for? I’ve been fighting for you to actually see me, for years. _He shook his head, he would take what he could get. If his mother was proud of him for standing up for Rey, well he was sure she was going to be the proudest mother ever.

That dark anger from the night before was still coiled up in his stomach. A snake waiting to strike at whoever disturbed it. Talking with his mother only reminded him what his uncle had done ‘for Rey’s own good’. With a derisive snort, he padded barefoot across his kitchen and pulled out another mug. He filled it with half coffee and half creamer. He scooped four spoonfuls of sugar into the mug and stirred it idly.

Rey’s coffee always did smell overly sweet. Hoping he got the mixture close, he carried his offering to the bedroom. Breath caught in his throat seeing Rey curled up on his bed. She looked beautiful and more importantly _peaceful_.

She looked right laying there in _his _bed.

He gave himself a mental shake and set the mug down on the nightstand beside her side of the bed. He had every intention of making sure she had a side of _their_ bed. He settled himself back down, curling around her smaller frame. He buried his nose into her neck and placed a soft kiss against her flesh.

“Rey, I made you some coffee,” he purred.

She groaned and snuggled deeper into the pillows. She grumbled something, he doubted it was English. _Fucking adorable,_ his heart jumped, and he trailed kisses up to her ear. If she was going to be stubborn about waking up, he was just going to enjoy teasing her back to the world of consciousness.

“Mmm, Kitten, you must be starving. What should I make for us?”

His lips caressed the shell of her ear, earning another groan. “Pancakes,” she murmured.

“Then I’ll make us some pancakes. You start waking up, drink your coffee, and I’ll have breakfast ready soon,” he promised. He could not resist pressing another open-mouthed kiss against her neck. With one final squeeze, he pulled himself away from the temptation curled up in his sheets.

“Mkay.”

* * *

Half an hour later Kylo had been halfway done cooking when he heard footfalls against the wood floor. He turned to see Rey, wearing one of his button-ups - the sleeves comically far too long for her - rubbing her eyes. Her long tanned legs were on display, and his mouth watered. He desperately wanted to sink his teeth into her.

He stopped himself short. Biting was not going to happen without Rey’s full consent, and not before she had all the facts. His teeth ached, and his cock twitched, but he was an Alpha, and his Omega needed him to take care of her while she figured everything out. She did _not _need him thinking about mating with her against the kitchen counter, or the table, or the floor or-

“Kylo,” Rey murmured, “was someone here?”

“My mother stopped by, wanting to see if you were doing alright.”

“Oh,” Rey frowned, walking right up to him and proceeded to wrap her arms around his waist. “You left the bed.”

Kylo turned off the burner and then wrapped Rey into a tight embrace. “I’m sorry, Rey. She just kept knocking. I wanted to let you get some more sleep. You had a long night.”

He felt her nod against his chest. “What’s wrong with me?”

Kylo was not sure he wanted to start this conversation before they both had food in them. Luckily her stomach chose to make its presence known with a very audible growl. “How about you sit there and eat some pancakes. More coffee, or juice?” he asked with a chuckle.

Rey pulled away and glared up at him. “Don’t laugh at me!”

“I’m not Rey. You’re just too adorable, I can’t help it.”

“More food, less sass!” she declared, plopping onto a stool on the other side of the kitchen island.

“Juice or coffee?”

“To deal with you? Coffee.”

Kylo smirked, _there she was_. He had missed his sassy little minx. “Of course, one cup of cream and sugar with a bit of coffee coming up.”

Rey stuck her tongue at him. “Tastes better that way.”

“I like it black. Tastes just like you smell.”

Rey’s eyes flashed with anger. “You what?”

“Delicious,” Kylo finished. It was probably best not to tease her for the time being. His mother did say her emotions would be out of sorts. He needed to be on her good side, prove to her he was the best Alpha for her.

“Just shut up and make the coffee.”

_And I thought _you _were the assistant, _Kylo thought with a wry grin -wisely choosing to keep that thought to himself.

He resumed the task of making pancakes after he appeased his Omega with another offering of coffee. “Feeling better this morning?” he asked when he watched her get up and root through his fridge. Probably for more creamer. He made a mental note to stockpile a few extra bottles the next time he went shopping.

“A bit,” she admitted with a shrug, “as well as can be expected when my brother’s betrayed my trust, and I slept in my boss’ bed.”

Kylo tried not to let that hurt him. She poured herself another cup of coffee. “Rey, I-”

“Shit, that was mean.”

“Well, I _am _your boss.”

“You’re more than just my boss. At the very least we’re friends.”

“At the very least?”

“Considering I tried to jump your bones last night, and with everything else going on, friends is the _least_ complicated term I could come up with.”

Kylo had to give her that. Rey was normally fairly pragmatic, and seeing her come closer to her usual self helped ease some of his concern. On the other hand, their relationship before biology and chemical reactions entered the fray was hardly cordial. He set the finished stack of pancakes onto the island and pulled out some plates. He grabbed the butter, syrup, and peanut butter and set them down.

Rey’s eyes shot up into her hair as she looked between him and the peanut butter. “How in the hell did you even know that? Are you stalking me, Kylo?”

It was his turn to be shocked. “What? No, I like peanut butter on my pancakes. Sometimes I go with syrup sometimes not.” Kylo pointed the butter knife towards the bottle of maple colored diabetes, “That was for you.”

Rey blinked, “milkshakes with fries, now pancakes with peanut butter. I’m starting to think you’re quack uncle is right, and we are compatible.”

Kylo wanted to wholeheartedly agree, except it was his uncle who had said it. “I mean, it’s just food.”

Rey shook her head spreading peanut butter over her pancakes. “Never underestimate the power of food,” she deadpanned.

Kylo snorted, then held his hands up when Rey pointed the peanut butter coated knife towards him. “Okay, I surrender.”

Rey smirked. “Good.” Then she speared a bit of pancake and then sang out the lewdest moan he had ever heard. “Oh my god, it’s so good and fluffy!” Rey praised.

Kylo choked back a groan of his own. His cock was starting to swell. She was going to trigger _another_ Rut if she wasn’t careful. “Rey,” he warned, dropping his voice an octave. “Please, don’t do that again.”

Despite the _other _voice pleading for the exact opposite. _Stupid hindbrain._

Rey held her chin up and was filled with righteous indignation until he stepped around the island counter. She stared up at him, beautiful hazel doe eyes wide and brimming with passionate fury. Kylo watched, entranced when her lips opened into a little ‘o’ - _again -_ and her eyelids dropped. Those bedroom eyes begging for _something. _He almost pounced her right there. Instead - with herculean effort and his Alpha hindbrain violently and verbally castigating him - he held himself back.

Only just, though.

Kylo leaned down and whispered into her ear. “If you don’t want me to fuck you senseless before we talk, I suggest you eat your food quietly like a good girl.”

He almost hoped Rey would open those pink petal lips and offer him more of her witty sass. He just needed one reason - one excuse - to break his tenuous control. Fortunately - or unfortunately if his _kicking and screaming _and otherwise throwing a temper tantrum hindbrain was concerned - when Rey did happen to open those luscious lips, it was to simply shovel some pancakes into her mouth.

Crisis averted. For now.

The whimper Rey let loose as she lowered her eyes caused Kylo to tighten his hold on the poor fork in a death grip. Both continued eating in silence, their eyes occasionally meeting before returning to their plates. Twin blossoms of pink dusting their cheeks.

* * *

“So…” Kylo trailed off as he closed the dishwasher.

“So,” Rey mimicked his slow drawl, resting her chin in her hands. He could see one of her legs occasionally peeking around the kitchen island -swinging back and forth.

Kylo heaved a sigh and ran his hand through his hair, “this is awkward.”

“Very,” Rey pointed out with a wince.

“Any idea of how to make it _less _awkward?”

“Mmm,” she hummed. “Nope. You?”

“Wouldn’t have asked if I had any idea where to start. I've got the social grace of a headless chicken,” Kylo said with a smirk tugging at his lips, “remember.”

Rey nodded in agreement but otherwise said nothing. The silence continued to stretch.

_How is it that _now _I have no idea how to talk to this woman. We’ve been verbally lashing at each other for weeks! Gah! _Kylo internally screamed, trying to keep his composure. _Just say _something. _Anything._

“So…”

_God motherfucking dammit._

He was screwed.

“Did your mother have any more information about what’s going on with me?” Rey finally broke the silence by managing to string together words into a coherent sentence.

She was supposed to be the one riddled with agony, emotional and hormonal imbalances hitherto undreamt of, and he couldn't manage a single sentence. He was failing as an Alpha, as _her _Alpha. That changed. Now.

“Yep.”

Or as soon as he reprogramed his brain function to form words instead of just admiring how perfect Rey looked in his shirt, sitting in his kitchen looking small and adorable, and absolutely delectable.

“So…”

If he heard that word in that tone of voice from either of their lips again it would be too soon. Shaking his head and jostling whatever mental capacity he had left beyond his hyper-sexualized hindbrain Kylo - finally - managed to form words.

“Her wife is one of the leading experts on Omega’s, being one herself. My mother thought it prudent if she were to come meet you, and talk.”

_Gold star for the idiot Alpha, please?_ He snorted.

“You don’t think it’s a good idea?” Rey asked.

“No. I just…” _am having a mental war with my hindbrain demanding to bend you over this counter and fuck you until you’re pregnant and baring my mark. With very vivid imagery. Don’t mind me. _Kylo bit his lip and quietly admitted, “I’m not sure that’s something you’re up for. My Mother and Amilyn know it would do more harm than good to try and take you to a hospital. But after what happened last night, I’m not sure you even want to _see _another doctor. At least until you’ve had time to process,” he explained.

Rey nodded, flashing him a soft smile and pearly white teeth. “If I had my way I’d never see another doctor again. I just don’t think that’s going to be the case. While I’m feeling a bit more like myself then I have been the last few weeks…” Rey trailed off.

“You still feel off. Like something in your brain is wired wrong and goes against any and all sensibilities you would normally have?” he tried.

“Yes! That’s it exactly. Is it always like this for Alpha’s and Omegas?” Rey jumped up and took a few tentative steps closer to him.

Kylo slowly, deliberately took ahold of Rey’s hand and led her towards the living room. “I’m not sure. It was hard as a teenager going through presentation. But part of that was the fact that I was a teenager, and we all know teenagers are a hormonal mess as it is.”

Kylo had her sit as he opened the ottoman and pulled out a fleece blanket. He offered it to Rey and kept his smile light as she practically ripped it out of his hands. “But I’m not a teenager.”

“True, but you’re also going through a presentation much faster than normal. So the hormonal imbalance _might _be equal. Or worse. Or better.”

“But you don’t know,” Rey pointed out while meticulously arranging the blanket over her as he gingerly sat beside her.

“No. But then again I’m not a doctor.”

“Small favors,” she flashed him another shy smile, before pulling the blanket over her lips and inhaling.

Casting his gaze heavenward, Kylo prayed for the strength to resist his beautiful Omega. She needed his care, not his knot. He could be patient..._sometimes._ If the matter was important. Both he and his hindbrain found some common ground in that Rey Niima was the most important being in his life. A knotting and eventual mating would be worth the wait.

“So, if you wanted to have her come over and speak with you, I can give my mother a call,” Kylo reached out and tucked the hair that had fallen over Rey’s eyes behind her ear. “When you’re ready of course.”

Rey hummed, narrowing her eyes. “You’re being rather accommodating Mr. Ren.”

“You’re health and comfort come first, Miss Niima,” Kylo purred, inching closer.

He greedily drank in the shiver and quiet moan of his Omega, eyes riveted to her bundled frame as she pulled the blanket down a few inches and licked her lips. “Oh? Do you want to take care of me?”

Giving a vigorous nod of his head, Kylo continued closer - inextricably caught in her gravitational pull - and lowered his voice. “I’ll take such _good _care of you, Kitten.”

“Kylo…” Rey trailed off biting her lip.

Once again his control was being taken out and tossed out the window to plummet to its ignoble end at the bottom of the ten-story height. “Yes,” he purred only inches from the sweet temptation of her lips.

“I think-”

_Thunk! Thunk! Thunk!_

A vicious growl ripped itself from Kylo’s throat as he leapt off the couch and crouched before Rey - ready to rip the interloper to shreds.

“Go away!” he bellowed.

Angry voices argued outside the door before finally one called out. “Rey, Kylo...it’s Rose. I’m here to drop off some more of your things.”

His Alpha hindbrain tried to point out the merits of following through with his earlier thoughts of maiming Hux from the previous night. Instead of having to reason with his more bestial nature a tiny growl from behind him caused all thoughts to pause. It was the softly spoken words with such anger and longing that stopped him dead in his tracks.

“And we were having a _moment._ Goddamnit Hux, can’t just leave me alone with my Alpha for twelve hours without sticking his nose into everything,” she hissed under her breath.

_Her Alpha, she called me _her_ Alpha. It absolutely counts! _Kylo smirked, deciding Hux could continue to have all his limbs functioning. Provided he stayed the hell away from his future mate.

“We’re not done talking about,” Rey motioned between them, coming to stand beside him still wrapped in his blanket.

“Of course not, Kitten. You and I have much to discuss,” he agreed wrapping his arms around her. Whether it was more to comfort her or ease his own raging emotions, Kylo could not say. “We are _far _from finished.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this should be it for a while...unless I feel really generous(read: lack any impulse control).
> 
> Things to look forward too...talking, a visit from Holdo, a serious talk, more office shenanigans, and soon enough a HEAT...then you know drama and what not...but that's not important right now. This is pretty much the end of the first act. I'll let you all know when I have all the chapters Beta read and updated on twitter. You can follow me on Twitter @[TheMizuPhoenix](https://twitter.com/TheMizuPhoenix)  
there if you want a head up. Otherwise, I'll see you all in the comments and the next chapter. <3 Hope you enjoyed. Love you all <3


	11. Chapter 11

* * *

“Are you doing alright today?” Rose asked, joining Rey on the couch.

Rey shrugged her shoulders. “As well as can be expected. The pain is… _manageable_,” she whispered.

“And Kylo he’s…”

“He’s been pretty great actually. Made me coffee and pancakes with peanut butter,” Rey’s brows rose. “Shouldn’t you and Hux be back at the campgrounds?”

“Oh!” Rose smirked, “well Phasma gave me a direct order to make sure _that ginger idiot _made things right before everyone comes back to work on Thursday. Hence he’s here for menial labor, and I’m here making sure Kylo hadn’t tied you to his bed.”

Rey flushed at the tempting imagery her brain supplied of being tied and at her Alpha’s mercy. “Oh.”

“Unless you _want _Kylo to tie you to his bed and have his wicked ways with you,” Rose teased, leaning in to whisper. “That was Armie’s biggest concern. That you two would return to what you were doing before he interrupted you.”

“Oh god,” Rey groaned, burying her face in her hands.

“Rey? Everything alright?” Kylo’s voice drifted in from the bedroom.

“I’m fine,” she called back. Turning to glare at Rose she hissed, “Oh shut up.”

Rose held her hands up trying to appear innocent, save for the wicked glint in her eyes. “Well, isn’t he attentive?”

“Rose!” Rey whined.

“It’s fine. From what I heard you two are pretty compatible. I’m surprised we didn’t find you bare-assed and presenting yourself to him,” she answered.

Unsure if her face could grow any more heated, Rey buried herself into the safety of the blanket - drinking in Kylo’s soothing scent. “If you had waited another few minutes we might have been,” she admitted quietly.

Rey felt Rose pat her head. “Shame then. I’ll be sure to keep your brother at home.”

“Thanks.”

“So, have you two had the _talk _yet?” Rose whispered as the Alphas stalked out of the bedroom. She shot her mate a glare and offered Kylo a thankful smile.

Rey tilted her head in confusion. “The past partners talk? Birth control and contraceptives?”

“Oh lord. I need to give you a crash course on Heats and being an Omega. Maybe it was a good idea to come,” Rose paused, “before you do,” she leered wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

“Rose!”

* * *

Rey offered Rose a hug and whispered her thanks. Even if it was embarrassing, hearing about heats and Omega’s from one - outside of the times Rose vented about it and vague memories from health class - was more beneficial than scrolling through the internet looking for answers on Reddit.

When her brother moved towards her, Rey didn't even have to lift a finger. Kylo’s dangerous growl had her brother’s back straightening and backing away from her instantly. Armitage tossed a half-hearted sneer Kylo’s way but ultimately stayed put.

“Thanks for bringing my books, and my ficus,” Rey said, fingering the emerald green leaves while shifting on her feet.

“Of course. Give me a call and we can bring more of your stuff by later. Or if you just want to talk. I’ll listen,” Hux added.

Rey heard Kylo’s derisive snort and felt his large arms once more wrap around her waist. She let him pull her into his chest, and tried not to melt when he began nuzzling her head. The peppery scent of his irritation was finally beginning to fade.

“Maybe give your sister more than twelve hours without checking on her, first. Your sister complex is showing,” Kylo taunted, Rey could feel the smirk grow against the crown of her head.

Watching her brother flush as red as his hair, before spinning around and yanking open the door brought a smile to her lips. “I will see you at work on Thursday, Rose. Maybe we can get a cup of coffee, or lunch.”

“Sounds like a plan. I’ll text you,” Rose agreed. She turned to face her mate and growled. “They’re fine, now march, Mister. You have the rest of Rey’s laundry to finish and all that packing to get done. Bye Kylo, take good care of her,” Rose called back before closing the door behind her.

“Like I need to be told to take good care of you,” the large Alpha grumbled, guiding them towards the bedroom.

Suddenly feeling skittish, Rey tilted her head to ask. “Bedroom?”

“Want to make sure you like where we put your bookshelf,” he rumbled.

Rey knew it was an excuse the instant the syllables began falling from his lips. The scent of Kylo’s irritation still clung to him, while his spicy scent of arousal was barely even there. Forcing herself to relax, she was corralled into the bedroom and herded towards the bed.

“So, I assume you want to talk…”

Kylo pulled them into the unmade bed and leaned against the headboard wrapping his arms and legs tight around her. “I just want to hold you,” he admitted.

“Why?”

“While he is your brother, and mated, he still upset you last night. He also challenged my claim over you, and having him here has me on edge. I’ll be fine in a bit,” he explained, breath stirring her hair.

_So the big tough Alpha needs reminding I’m his. _Rey surmised, from the crash course Rose had quickly run her though.

“Once you’re satisfied, I think you should call your mother,” Rey spoke softly while trailing her fingers along the corded muscles binding her in place.

“Oh? You want to have that talk with Amilyn?” he whispered into her ear, nose trailing along her neck.

Tilting her head to grant him more access, Rey nodded. “Rose suggested I get answers sooner rather than later. I’m kind of a ticking time bomb. She’s not sure how long the emergency blockers your uncle doped me up with will last.”

A low rumble vibrated her back, and his arms squeezed her just a fraction tighter. “Alright. I just need a minute.”

Rey laughed, “If you’re anything like my brother I think you’ll need _several_.”

Kylo hummed his agreement as he continued to nose at the junction of her neck and shoulder. “Hmmm, I think your glands are beginning to present. Your scent is so thick here,” he whispered, lips trailing across her skin.

“That’s why my neck’s been bothering me. I thought it was just a tension headache,” Rey mused.

Kylo growled louder this time, “you shouldn’t hide your pain from me, Rey. I need to know these things, I don’t like the idea of you hurting and keeping it to yourself.”

“Yeah well, forgive me,” her voice was laden with sarcasm. “My trust along with all my fucks were destroyed in the nuclear explosion that was last night’s fiasco,” she shot back, turning her head to glare at him.

Kylo dragged his nose along her neck to her cheek, then hovered his lips over her own. “I do. I’ll just have to prove I’m worthy of your trust, Kitten.”

A part of Rey wanted to push forward and seal her lips to his, but the rational side of her argued that it was a bad idea. Which would invariably lead to other _even worse_ situations than the fiasco not even twenty-four hours previous. While she might enjoy performing the horizontal mambo with Kylo, they needed answers. Then they needed to _talk. Then _maybe her conscience would shut up and let her delve into the beast with two backs in peace.

“Kylo I-”

Almost as if he read her mind, Kylo pulled himself away and placed a soft kiss to the side of her head. “I know, Rey. Soon, but - fuck - you have no _idea _how tempting you are.”

With the last of his irritation dissipating that spicy scent of his _excitement _was rushing into the room and filling her head to the point she felt dizzy. Her mouth watered and her cunt quivered around nothing, _aching _in its emptiness. Gathering her mental fortitude, Rey shook off her desire to toss caution to the wind - gleefully waving as it flew away - and took the more known and comfortable route.

“Which is why I suggested you call your mother,” she pointed out with a smirk.

“Yes. You do have that same remarkably infuriating ability to always have a point like your brother,” Kylo agreed, finally relaxing his hold.

“Glad you noticed,” Rey purred.

“Alright, I’ll call my mother. Your books are in that box over there, and there’s another one in the bathroom if you want to unpack. I’m just going to go through some emails and give you some space.”

“But I don’t want space,” Rey began, panic rising within her.

“You do if you _don’t_ want me pinning you down and fucking you into the mattress before you get answers, and we talk,” Kylo explained his voice laced with sin and desire.

“Oh.”

“I’ll be in my office, Kitten. Come find me if you need me,” and with that Kylo rolled off the bed and walked confidently out of the room.

Rey’s gaze was fixated on her Alpha until she could no longer see him from her vantage point. With a vigorous bodily shake, she rose from the bed. Her Alpha had suggested she unpack. Something simple, methodical, and repetitive. Rey could continue to decompress the ‘quick and dirty’ lesson Rose had imparted, while still being somewhat productive.

Setting herself to her task, Rey allowed her mind to wander. Mating bites, compatibility, slick, knots, Alpha commands, and Omega hindbrain dancing along her consciousness as she attempted to sort them out.

* * *

Two hours later, Rey was just putting the finishing touches on what she had claimed was ‘her side’ of the bathroom. There were two sinks, and one had been left mostly barren - except for Kylo’s vast hair-care products. Glancing to the box that held her inferior hair dryer, curling iron, and straightener, Rey decided her Alpha was just going to have to share his.

“You look like you’re scheming something,” Kylo murmured.

Rey spun on her heels, wielding his curling iron. “Bloody hell! Don’t sneak up on me like that,” she hissed, setting her impromptu weapon down.

Kylo uncrossed his arms and pushed himself away from the doorframe. His eyes roved the bathroom with a critical glint. Her hindbrain perked up, hopeful her Alpha would approve of her choices.

“Looks good,” he mused, glancing into the box. “I’m going to be sharing with you, aren’t I?”

Rey nodded, gracing him with a beaming smile. _Alpha approves, Alpha provides. _Pushing that voice to the very corners of her mind, Rey approached him. “Better get used to it, Kylo,” she teased.

“Nothing would make me happier,” he swore, large hand reaching out to cradle her face. “You want some lunch?”

“Are you planning on bending me over the counter?” she snarked back.

Rey felt her Alpha’s body freeze. His jaw worked as his chocolate gaze hardened. “I wasn’t before,” he took a step closer and quickly wrapped her into his arms. “But now, I’m never going to be able to _not _think about that,” he growled.

“Opps,” she shrugged not sorry for tormenting the man that had been invading her wet dreams for the last few weeks.

Kylo bent his head and nipped at her lips. “You’re playing with fire, Kitten. Do you _want _to trigger my Rut?”

“Maybe,” she taunted, craning her neck to steal a kiss.

Kylo’s arms clamped down as he pulled his face just out of reach. “Nope. New rule. No teasing the Alpha until _after _you talk with Amilyn and my mother,” he declared voice firm as he spun her around and walked them out of the bathroom.

“Fine,” she groaned, enjoying being in her Alpha’s embrace too much to argue.

Kylo hauled her into a chair at the table. A steaming plate of roasted veggies and grilled chicken - just begging her to dig in - stole her attention. She heard the scrape of another chair against the hardwood floor, but she was far too focused on taking in the scent of the meal.

Rey practically inhaled the food, a part of her mourned not being able to savor the complex flavors, but she was _ravenous. _As soon as the food hit her tongue her hunger made itself audibly known. Kylo, thankfully, remained silent.

After finishing their meal, Kylo gathered up the dishes without a word and pointed towards the couch. Rey followed her Alpha’s instructions, a panic bubbling inside her. _Had she upset her Alpha with her teasing? Was he disappointed in her lack of control? He wasn’t going to abandon her, was he?_

Wrapping herself in the blanket from earlier, Rey tried to put on a brave face, but her lips were trembling. Peeking up at her Alpha while he placed the dishes in the dishwasher, she was reminded of what happened earlier on the couch. But she was not allowed to tease her Alpha. _What could she do? Her Alpha was going to leave her!_

A high pitched whine startled Rey until she realized _she _was the cause. The knowledge only furthered her panicked state. Thundered steps rushed closer, as her eyes closed, tears threatening to spill. Suddenly there was warmth wrapped around her, the soothing scent of her Alpha filling her completely.

“Shhh. Rey, you’re alright, _we’re _alright. I’m not going anywhere,” he promised, rocking her back and forth in his arms.

Sobbing into his arms, the peace she had felt this morning lay in tatters around her. Pulling the blanket tighter in the vain hope it would somehow pull _her _back together, she buried her face into her Alpha’s neck.

“Alpha,” she whimpered, not knowing how to express the various feelings exploding inside her.

“I know,” he whispered. “We’ll get through this.”

Despite the violent clashing of her emotions and fears, her Alpha’s words soothed the terrified hindbrain. Still, her fears clashed within her, and Rey could not find a way to voice them.

“Just let it out,” Alpha murmured, “Alpha’s here. Let go, my Omega.”

So she did.

* * *

When some semblance of control returned to her, Rey blinked, tilting her head to look up at Kylo. Warm brown eyes, tinged with concern, blinked back at her. At some point, Kylo had wrestled the blanket from her and had them both wrapped in it. They were lying on the floor, surrounded by cushions and pillows. Rey found herself laying on top of her very warm Alpha.

“What?” Rey blinked.

“You built a nest,” Kylo explained, his voice gravelly. “Or tried to.”

Her hindbrain reeled back as if struck. “You... don’t like it?”

“It’s nice enough, but I think the bedroom would have been a bit more practical. We’ll have to clean this up before my mother and Amilyn show up,” despite his words of seeming rejection, Kylo squeezed her in a tight hug.

“Oh,” Rey closed her eyes and tried to wrestle control back from the emotionally fragile Omega weeping buckets in her brain. “But, it was okay?”

Kylo nosed along the crown of her head. “For your first nest? It’s wonderful,” he praised. “The location’s just not ideal”

With those few words, her hindbrain seemed more at ease. _Alpha would prefer to nest in a more easily protected space. Alpha is wise._

At least the damn voice was appeased. “Good to know. How long was I…” Rey trailed off, not sure how to refer to the near-insane state she had been in.

“Acting like an Omega in the height of her heat? About four hours,” Kylo began sitting up, arms still locked tight around her.

“Four hours!” Rey shrieked. _That is not okay! _She mentally screamed, hoping her hindbrain would be properly chastened.

“It was cute,” Kylo smirked, releasing his hold on her to push a few of the cushions away. “You were stressed and it seemed to calm you down.”

Ignoring the shrill shriek of _‘It’s ruined!’ _Rey rubbed her temple. “So you just watched, as I ran around like a maniac.”

“It was that or upset you more by moving. You built the nest around _me. _Every time I shifted you’d whine and burst into tears. I stayed put,” he shrugged, standing up and stretching. Pulling his phone out of his pocket and checking the time, he sighed. “I’m not going to have time to cook dinner,” he turned to her, “Pizza?”

“Only if it has pineapples,” Rey huffed, blatantly ignoring the giant mess she had made in his - _their - _living room.

Kylo offered her his hand, his grip firm as he pulled her up. “Always,” he pressed his lips to her cheek. “You clean up, I’ll order pizza.”

Rey finally surveyed the disaster area. Every cushion had been taken to build the sort of pillow fort. All the throw pillows were currently lining the floor, and a bundle of blankets were strewn around the middle of the pile. The dark grey and black of Kylo’s decor didn’t clash at least.

Suppressing her shame, Rey balled her fists and set to work. “Okay.”

While the mess was rather large, it was also fairly quick to clean. By the time Kylo had returned from his office, she was fussing over the throw pillows. The blankets were still in a bundle waiting to be folded.

“You like to fuss, hmm,” he noted.

“I just… it needs to be perfect,” Rey explained. Not sure _why _but positive it just _had _to be. “I’ve always been organized, but this-”

“Omega’s typically took care of the den and the pups. Those instincts are hardwired. You’re just making sure everything is just right, so your Alpha sticks around,” he explained taking a blanket and beginning to fold it with ease. Considering his size and the length of his arms, Rey was not surprised.

_Alpha is large. Alpha will protect. Alpha said he would stay._

_Of course, he would stay. This is _his _home. _Rey rolled her eyes at the horny single-minded simpleton rattling off in the back of her mind.

“Your Omega hindbrain?” he asked.

“It won’t shut up about how _amazing _you are,” Rey sighed, deciding the pillows were _fine._ “And demanding I do everything to please you.”

She saw the smirk that curled at his lips and narrowed her eyes. “I can’t say I’m upset she’s pleased. My instincts won’t shut up either. Pretty sure it’s equally torn between locking you in the bedroom and maiming everything that’s upsetting you.”

“And yet, _you’re_ not a complete mess,” Rey pointed out, crossing her arms and glaring up at the ceiling. Attempting to roll her eyes into her brain to glare at it was proving difficult. At least looking up she could blame some higher power for this mess.

“Rey,” Kylo approached her, blankets folded on top of the ottoman. “I’ve had _years _to deal with this. You can ask my mother how bad I was when I presented. All things considered, you’re adapting amazingly well.”

“Is that because I’m especially stubborn, or pumped full of poison?” she hissed, uncrossing her arms and fisting them at her side.

“Both,” Kylo stepped back at her glare. “I’m just being honest. Listen, you’ll get through this, Rey. You’re the most stubborn person I know, aside from myself.”

Fire filled her, opening her mouth to scream at the giant jerk, Rey was going to tear this cocky Alpha a new asshole. “That’s not a fucking-”

Her tirade was cut short by the gentle press of his lips to her. Any argument was disintegrated as his plush lips molded to her own. When he opened his mouth and dragged his tongue along her bottom lip, her anger vanished. A quiet moan bubbled up from the very bottom of her soul, escaping her with a gasp.

Kylo pulled away, biting his lip so hard she wondered if he might break skin. He released a groan and cradled her cheeks in her large palms. “I’m an ass, but I’m a very devoted ass. Forgive me?”

Trying to muster any flames anger and coming up empty, Rey nodded. “Yeah.”

“I’ll try to keep the banter to a minimum until you’ve leveled out a bit,” he offered her a crooked grin. “But once you’re stable all bets are off.”

“Why?” Rey wondered.

“If I say it… Kitten the things you _do _to me,” he growled, before pulling himself away.

Rey threw her hands in the air and gave her boss a once over. Noticing the prominent bulge in his sweats, a wicked smirk curled at her lips. “You _like _the verbal sparring. It turns you on. I _knew _it!” she cheered.

Her big strong Alpha boss flushed crimson and looked away. “If you could see how downright sexy you look when you’re pissed you’d understand,” he grumbled.

Later, when sanity returned she was going to use this against him. _Yes, tease Alpha to make him prove himself. Alpha will take us. Bite us. Dominate us._

While she did not agree with _everything _her hindbrain was saying, at least she had finally found common ground. Both she and her hindbrain thought it was a brilliant idea to push her Alpha’s buttons.

Progress.

* * *

Rey quickly learned her Omega did _not _approve of showers. She practically pitched a tantrum any toddler would be proud of once it was clear Rey was washing their Alpha’s scent - among other lesser things like dirt, sweat, and grime - from their body.

“No! Kylo would be happier with proper hygiene than me smelling like sweat and dirt!” she declared, stomping her foot.

_No! We must smell like, Alpha. He will be displeased. _

“I don’t give a flip. If _Alpha,” _Rey hissed the word, condescension dripping like the heated water from the showerhead, “has a problem with me being clean he can shove it up his ass.”

_Alpha will hear! Alpha will be upset. Stop. Let Alpha scent you._

Rey grabbed her soap and poured a more than generous portion onto her loofah. “Kylo can bloody well scent me _after _I’m clean. And I’ll smell better.”

_But you won’t smell like, Alpha. You’re rejecting him. _

“Oh for the love of… I’m not rejecting him, you insecure idiot. If he wanted to bite me right now and get this mess over with, I’ve got half a mind to let him,” she hissed, furiously swiping the abrasive loofah over her skin. Hoping that a bit of pain might shut the damn hindbrain up.

_Yes. Let Alpha bite us. Let him claim us. Alpha will-_

“Bloody hell, shut the fuck up! I can’t even shower without you screaming at me. Kylo’s going to think I’m insane,” she bit out.

“Actually,” she heard his voice and nearly slipped, whipping around to stare at the shower curtain.

Kylo had come into the bathroom while she argued verbally with her Omega. _How embarrassing. See what you did?_

_Alpha is here to scent you. I told you!_

Eye twitching, Rey pulled back the curtain and fixed Kylo with a glare, blaming him for all this horseshit she had to deal with. “Are you here to scent me?”

She firmly tamped down on the glee at seeing his jaw drop and his eyes widen. “I-if you want-”

“No. Was that your intent coming in here?” Rey demanded because she was _not _about to let this stupid hindbrain run her life. She needed to establish dominance early on if she were going to make the annoyance keep its demands to itself.

Kylo shrugged. “I heard you yelling, and the pizza’s here. I just wanted to make sure everything was alright.”

_Alpha cares. Alpha provides. Alpha-_

“Was not here to scent me, or throw a fit because I like being clean. So shut up and stop screaming so I can finish my shower and take some Tylenol,” Rey ordered, still verbally berating the inner voice. Mentally screaming just didn’t seem to have the same effect on it.

Kylo stepped forward and caressed her cheeks. “It pleases your Alpha to see you taking care of yourself. I’ll have some Excedrin and a glass of water waiting for you, Rey.” Kylo tilted her neck and dragged his tongue along a sensitive patch of skin. “That should keep her quiet. Just don’t wash that specific area with soap.”

_Alpha is pleased, _the voice whispered and then miraculously fell silent. Content and sated.

Rey’s eyes dropped. “Thanks. She was-”

“I know. I have one too,” he reminded her, tapping his forehead. “I told you, I’m going to take care of you.”

With her hindbrain content, purring, and blissfully silent, Rey could not blame the rush of warmth and joy on her instinctual half. She grudgingly admitted she enjoyed her boss’s attention and care. No matter what was happening with her, knowing her rational human mind appreciated Kylo, soothed her fraying nerves. She was even willing to admit of all the Alpha’s she had ever encountered, Kylo was, by and large, the best of them.

_Alpha is- _

“Yeah, yeah. He’s great. Can we shower without the dramatics now?” Rey rolled her eyes.

_Alpha is waiting. Hurry up._

At least it was cooperating now. _Small victories, _Rey thought. If she hurried her pace it was only because there was pizza on the line. Not because she wanted to appease the temperamental voice in her head.

She sounded insane. She just hoped this Amilyn could help her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, I'm alive, and considering there isn't much left to do during this time I figured writing and editing my current stories was a way to deal with the encroaching insanity. I have written through chapter fourteen, and am still as of yet left with this unbeta'd. My usual Beta does so much for so many, asking her to take time to edit all the previous chapters, and the ensuing ones just doesn't seem fair. So, for now, I'm going without.
> 
> I'm going to try to post a chapter a week, so I've given myself a bit of a buffer to get out more chapters. You can follow me on the Twitter @[TheMizuPhoenix](https://twitter.com/TheMizuPhoenix) where I very rarely post updates and things. I don't social media much, but I will occasionally log on to share things to prove I'm still alive. XD
> 
> I do want to thank everyone for their response to this fic, and know you're kind words and encouragement persuaded me to bring this fic out of the darkness and keep at it. Hope you like the update. See you next week Wednesday. <3 You.


	12. Chapter 12

Never in all his life had Kylo felt as small as he did at that moment. Sitting next to Rey on the couch, pizza left to cool on his lap, he was determined not to squirm under Amilyn Holdo’s intense gaze. His mother was sipping on a beer, eating her pizza with the largest shit-eating grin on her face.

“So what you’re telling me, Kylo, is Rey’s been triggering your Rut constantly? Have you had even a single hour out of it since she triggered it?” Amilyn finally broke the silence.

Kylo shook his head, his cheeks burning. This was his mother’s _mate._ Doctor or not, he was mortified by her line of questioning. He had thought the woman would be alright when she had refused to take his mother’s side and call him by his birth name. _She probably did it to lull me into a false sense of security._

Still, the lavender haired woman continued with that effervescent smile, “while irregular, it’s not surprising. Given what Leia was able to wrangle from your uncle, it makes sense. You haven’t taken her to bed yet, have you?”

At this Rey squeaked in embarrassment, further burrowing herself into his chest. Taking the paper plate and setting the half-eaten slice of pizza on the coffee table, he slung his arm around her, fingers delving into Rey’s chestnut hair. If he was feeling awkward, his Omega must be in hell.

“No, but I have had the urge…” he swallowed, “multiple times. My inner Alpha’s been fairly understanding that’s not,” he carefully chose his next word, “prudent. At least until we know more about the situation. Rey’s health and safety are paramount, to all of me.”

Amilyn beamed, “and you’re giving Rey time to find some semblance of normalcy before you take that step,” she surmised.

Kylo could only nod, glancing down at his trembling Omega and offering her a soothing rumble. “Pretty much. I haven’t run into any unmated Alpha’s, so I haven’t been more aggressive than normal.”

“Well,” Rey finally spoke up, coming up for air from her deep dive into his chest. “You did threaten to maim my brother.”

“He hurt you, broke your trust, and challenged my decision to have you. Considering he’s not in _traction_, that’s fairly low levels of aggression,” Kylo smirked.

“And this is the adoptive mated brother, yes?”

“Yeah,” Rey agreed.

Amilyn placed a slender finger on her chin and hummed. “Then we can at least rule out Kylo being driven out of his mind while you’re suppressed. Before that, as she was being taken from you, do you remember your aggression levels?”

“Not really. I was pretty out of it. When I could no longer scent her, my senses came back. The anger was there, but I wasn’t frothing at the mouth,” he supplied.

Leia finally spoke up. “At least Hux has _some self-preservation_ instincts. Smart of him not to challenge you directly when Rey was still within sight or scent.”

“Why?” Rey wondered.

“You were terrified, in agonizing pain, and some other _unmated _Alpha was running off with you held captive. No Alpha in the middle of Rut would have the sense to determine friend from foe at that point,” Leia explained.

“But, I did recognize them. I had been fighting my Rut,” Kylo sheepishly answered.

Leia’s jaw dropped, and Amilyn perked up. “Why?”

Kylo shrugged. “Just did not seem right. I mean at the time we all thought Rey was a Beta. It happened pretty fast.”

Amilyn nodded, “I wouldn’t want to put either of you through all that again to test any theories. So I’m going to consider us all lucky, and move on.”

“Fair enough,” Kylo agreed.

Rey, no longer hiding, spoke to the woman directly for the first time. “What do we do now?”

Amilyn offered his mate a gentle smile, eyes soft and filled with patience. “You have a few options. You can either wait for the suppressants to wear off, and go through your heat with Kylo. You can try and beat the reactive heat and mate beforehand. Or, you can wait out your first heat and hope your hormones balance out on their own with Kylo’s presence making the transition easier.”

Rey bit her lip. “Are those our only options?”

At this, both Amilyn and his mother frowned. “Considering just how late you’re presenting, anything else would have serious risks. And involve a lot more doctors and a copious amount of time in medical facilities.”

Kylo felt more than saw Rey reel back and hiss at that bit of information. “No.”

“I agree, those aren’t options we want to consider,” Kylo ran his hand up and down his Omega’s back, coaxing her back into the safety of his arms.

Rey was nuzzling his bare chest again, rubbing her forming glands all over his abdomen. He desperately wanted to lick them _again_. Surreptitiously glancing at his mother and Amilyn… yeah, he was not doing that. Maybe Amilyn would keep quiet, but his mother would have a damn field day with him.

Considering Amilyn had suggested he sit there shirtless to keep Rey’s inner Omega content, his mother had - as of yet - kept her mouth shut about it. Honestly, Amilyn had loads of helpful advice.

Rey’s random fits of insecurity happened because Kylo was either not in sight, or had been out of sight for too long. An Omega ripped from her chosen Alpha was three times more prone to panic attacks than average. Adding in her very late presentation, and worst yet Rey had been taken to a place her human mind feared. All of those factors blended into a cocktail of chaos. Suffice it to say, that Rey wasn’t a weeping mess was tantamount to her willpower, and the potency of their compatibility.

Rey’s hormonal fits, those would right themselves over time. Kylo could speed the process by being close to Rey. His pheromones triggered her presentation, those same pheromones would bring the change faster. Once again their compatibility as mates would ensure as little pain as possible, as his pheromones also acted as a soothing agent to her altering physiology.

Everything else was fairly standard with presenting as an Omega. At least on the surface.

“With late presentation, there are two camps in the medical field. Your uncle believes and has seen first hand how dangerous it can be for the Omegas. On the other side, there have been numerous cases of late presentations going smoothly, if the Alpha that triggered it stays with the Omega through the entirety of their presentation,” Amilyn explained.

“Then why wouldn’t the Omegas stick with the Alpha?” Rey wondered.

Amilyn leaned forward a glint sparkling in her eyes. “There are a variety of factors. The Alpha that triggered it might not be easily identifiable. Especially if the two aren’t fairly compatible as mates. Or the Alpha, if identified is in a committed relationship, but not yet mated. Personal preference due to past interactions on either the Alpha or Omega’s end could also cause either to not wish to participate.”

Rey leaned back, her jaw falling slack. “Honestly,” his mother spoke up, “you and Ben are very lucky. He wants to see you through, _mate _you even, and you don’t seem opposed to the idea.”

Rey shifted for a few tense moments in silence. Eventually, she turned and flashed him an apologetic smile, then directed her attention to Amilyn. She held his hand tight in her grip. “When we first met, I hated Kylo. He seemed like an uptight asshole. Could-could this compatibility be changing my feelings? Making me want to be around him due to my hindbrain?”

Kylo wanted to scoff, but a very quiet part of himself wondered the same. Would Rey never have given him the time of day if she had remained a Beta? Was all this the product of their chemical compatibility?

He couldn’t fault his Omega for asking - and she _was _his, the inner Alpha declared - Rey deserved the truth. He wanted no regrets later. Squeezing her with his arm and nuzzling into her neck, he let her know instinctively he was not upset with her. Her hand relaxed its grip a fraction.

“Oh, I am looking forward to your mating,” Leia cheered. “You need a mate that won’t put up with your bullshit, _Ben_.”

Kylo groaned. The only reason he hadn’t snapped at his mother about using his name yet, was because his Omega needed Amilyn. Whatever Rey needed, he would suffer anything and everything to see her safe, happy, and healthy. She was _his _to take care of.

_Ours. Our mate. Stupid._

“But I…” Rey trailed off, looking between all three of them.

Amilyn cleared her throat. “Did you hate Kylo, or did you hate his actions towards you specifically?”

Rey tilted her head in confusion. Kylo eagerly listened for this answer. He was an asshole, but knowing just what he had done to set them on such rocky ground in the first place might help him in the future. The next time he would - inevitably - fuck up.

Rey frowned, then spoke. “The first time we met he insinuated I was a whore. One that was there not to work, but to seduce his employees.” She turned and leveled him with a glare. “I’m still upset about that, you know.”

“Benjamin Organa-Solo!” his mother roared, standing up and pointing her finger at him, her eyes blazing.

_Oh shit. _Using Rey as a sort of shield between himself and his mother, Kylo winced. “I, well...I didn’t know you...and you smelled-” he stopped, immediately turning to Amilyn who’s grin only grew larger.

She held her hands up, calling for peace. “What did you smell Kylo?”

“I...I’m not sure. But, I don’t remember her smelling like much of anything...wait. Coffee she smelled of rich black coffee.” He remembered that scent. Had he really smelled it that first day? Thinking back, offices smelling like coffee is fairly normal.

_Of course, we scented our Omega. Had to get Dameron to back off._

Ben’s eyes widened. “My inner Alpha… he…”

“Responded to the compatibility between you two. Became upset the Omega it sensed was interacting with other Alphas, and you not understanding any of it, lashed out,” Amilyn finished.

“But I hadn’t presented then. How could he have known?” Rey insisted.

Amilyn chuckled. “Kylo had no idea, his inner Alpha barely understood himself, I’m sure. But you’ve always been an Omega, Rey. Just because you suppressed the change, and your upbringing was never safe enough your Omega could present itself, doesn’t mean you were ever just a Beta.”

“But I’m changing, chemically!”

“Of course you are, but the change is never random. In the last few years, we’ve found the genetic markers for Alphas and Omegas. It is present in all cases at birth, and when they do present, they _always _present as whichever marker they have. Trials are ongoing for those with both genetic markers to learn which presentation might take precedence, but that’s still-”

Leia rested her arm on her excited Omega’s thigh. “Dear, you’re getting off-topic.”

“Right,” she flushed. Clearing her throat Amilyn continued. “So you were upset he insinuated you were a whore. I’m assuming this colored every interaction since?”

“Mhmm,” Rey bit out, “he was a total prick.”

“Rey,” Leia spoke up, “has Ben told you about Ali-”

“Not another word!” Kylo roared at his mother. “You will _not _speak that bitch’s name in my home!”

The woman that betrayed him. The one that showed Omegas could not be trusted, were nothing more than manipulative whores. She would not defile his home, his life, his future. _Never again_.

Rey pulled away from him, a keening whine escaping her as her eyes filled with tears. Blinking, Kylo wiped the rage from his face and tried to wrap her back into his embrace. When she flinched, his heart ached. He’d scared her.

_Idiot. Scaring Omega is bad. We protect, we provide, we pup. We do _not _scare. Not this Omega. Not _our_ Omega._

His mother coughed, and Kylo turned to face her. “You will be having a serious talk about this with Rey, Kylo.”

“Yes, mother,” he replied, hanging his head. Feeling far too chastised on all fronts to point out she had used his chosen name.

“Does it have something to do with why Kylo seems to distrust Omegas?” Rey asked.

Suddenly he wondered if Hux had mentioned anything to her about it. “Everything. It has everything to do with it. And you’re not one, Rey. I never really thought you were. Seeing Dameron hanging all over you…”

“Ah,” Leia relaxed. “That makes sense.”

“Care to clue me in,” Amilyn asked.

“Poe Dameron’s an unmated Alpha,” Leia supplied with a smirk. “An _attractive_ unmated Alpha. My idiot son was jealous.”

“Ah,” Amilyn nodded sagely, “I see.”

Rey finally returned to his arms. He swore he would talk to her about this later. He pulled her fully onto his lap, buried his nose into his neck, and began to emit a purr. Nosing along her neck, placing featherlight kisses he tried his best to show his appreciation for his Omega - his Rey - giving him yet another chance.

Rey wrapped her arms around him. “So, he’s not a misogynistic asshole?”

“One of his business partners is a woman. You’ve met Gwen. She wouldn’t tolerate his bullshit either. No, my son’s just an idiot and a stubborn ass. Like his father.”

Rey began to run her fingers through his hair. Kylo could not help but melt into her touch. “Okay, let me get this straight. We went off on each other because his Alpha was upset another Alpha was around me. Then Kylo went and shoved both feet into his mouth because he has the social skills of a rock?”

Leia snorted into her beer, and Amilyn nodded. “Pretty much.”

“But what about me? I mean, I’m still pretty sure I hated him because of that. I didn’t have my hindbrain screaming at me yet, so…”

“Yes, but a very compatible, strong Alpha looked at you and equated you to a worthless loose woman. That - while offense to any self-respecting woman anywhere - would upset an Omega to the point of insanity. You didn’t have a hindbrain guiding you to make the situation better, so I’m sure it escalated. And I’m positive Kylo did not help the situation,” Amilyn gave him the stink eye.

“But, if you two can clear up that misunderstanding I can say fairly confidently that in my professional opinion it’s not your compatibility making you suddenly have an interest in one another. Your heated interactions were because of your already intense chemical connection. Had either one of you not started changing your feeling towards each other you two would probably still be at each other’s throats. But that’s just my medical opinion. You have a lot of personal things to work through, and I’m not a psychologist. I can’t help you there.”

Rey nodded. “I can work with that.”

Suddenly Kylo could breathe again. The weight that had settled on his chest lifted. He had a chance to truly clear the air with Rey. Right that horrible first impression, and prove to her he could and would cherish her.

“Now, we need to go over those options,” Rey added.

_This is going to be a long night._

* * *

“Well, that was,” Kylo chose his words carefully, “informative.” He slumped onto the bed, exhausted from the interrogation and flood of advice and information. His head was still spinning.

Rey followed him to the bed, perched on the side. “We’re not done yet,” she spoke slowly.

Kylo knew this was coming. He knew as soon as he opened his mouth and lost his shit over _that woman’s _name, Rey was _not _going to let the matter stew for a moment longer than she deemed acceptable.

“You want to talk about... _her,_” he groaned, throwing an arm over his face.

He felt the bed shift, then delicate fingers ghosted over his chest. “No, Kylo. I want you to talk to me about it. I _need _to understand. My hindbrain agrees, she’s been more insecure since you blew up at your mother.”

He sat up and pulled Rey into his chest. Rey struggled for a moment, but something on his face must have given away his hesitation - his fear - because she settled back down. Hands caressed her back, something firm to ground him in reality.

“This isn’t going to be easy, or pleasant,” he warned.

Rey offered him an encouraging smile, tucking her hand under her chin. She curled up on top of him and laid her head on his chest. Wide hazel eyes - more green than anything else - watching him. “Nothing worthwhile ever is. Easy, I mean.”

For a moment he contemplated trying to distract Rey with his kisses. Staving off this talk for as long as humanly possible - forever if he had his way - was neither healthy nor conducive to their burgeoning romance.

_Soothe our Omega. Tell why she’s special. Let her know other Omega is _nothing.

_Yeah, yeah. _Kylo mentally prepared himself, and finally began to tell someone other than Hux, Phasma, or his mother, what had happened. “You know how First Order used to have four senior partners?”

“Mhmm,” Rey nodded, silky chestnut hair tickling his bare chest.

“A-,” he coughed. “Alice Snoke was the fourth. An Omega and my college… girlfriend,” he mumbled, staring up at the ceiling, unable to look at the perfection that was Rey. Not while he was speaking about _her. _

“She left the company. My brother said it was a good thing, she was getting into some rather shady deals,” Rey pointed out.

“That wasn’t the main reason, but it was the one we told our employees. Gwen ran her out of there after everything that went down, using that as her weapon. It worked.”

“Obviously. She isn’t there anymore,” Rey drolled, her fingers tapping against his flesh.

Letting the constant beat ground him, Kylo took a deep breath and continued. “We were… good together... at first. She was a strong independent woman, she didn’t need me, she _desired _me. She came from old money, like my family, and together the four of us created a company she was convinced would one day ‘rule the world’.”

“Sounds like a bad supervillain plot,” Rey chuckled. “Also, Amazon, Google, and Disney are all attempting to become our overlords. First Order is great, but we’re never going to reach those levels of corporate domination.”

Kylo had to agree, glancing down he nodded. “Yeah, it was a fool’s dream. But it was,” he looked back up to the white ceiling - pure and untainted - and continued, “_hers_. Back then all I wanted was to make her happy. To make her dreams come true. I would do _anything _for her,” his voice grew heavy.

Rey flinched, her fingers stopped tapping for a moment. “That sounds ominous.”

Kylo barked out a sharp laugh, “oh it should. The things I did for her. The drugs, the people I toyed with for _her _amusement, the-”

“You don’t get to gloss over the dark details, Kylo.” Rey’s fingers resumed their tapping. “If I’m considering letting you bite me, I _need _to know what I’m getting myself into. _Who _I’m tying myself to.”

“I,” he sighed. “It was all for her, you have to understand,” he explained.

“I get that. I still need to know. Everyone has a past, Kylo. I just need to know just how bad yours is,” she insisted. Her voice dropped to a low murmur. “Trust me enough that I won’t run out of here screaming. I doubt even Armie knows just how shady some parts of my past are before he rescued me. I’ll listen and _try_ to be rational. Please, Kylo.”

Unable to bring himself to look at her, to show her how amazing she was, broke his heart. He couldn’t taint her with this, had no right to look upon his Rey while he spoke about his failures. She was still here, he reminded himself, still in his arms, in his bed - in his heart.

“Beta women were her Achilles' heel. She _despised _them. Especially when they _desired _what was ‘hers’. She wanted me to go out of my way to string them along - take them to dinner, flirt, make them feel special - it was all a game to her. She wanted them to know by the cruelest of strokes I was _hers.”_

Rey said nothing, Kylo wrapped his arms around her desperate to keep her in place. He would die a thousand deaths if Rey left him. He _needed _her. A few tense minutes filled with shaky uneven breaths. Mustering his courage Kylo continued. “I was to take them somewhere, usually a seedy motel. They would think I intended to fuck them - only to have _her _burst in and then ride me in front of them.”

Rey continued her tapping, but her body was tense. Muscles taut and ready for _something. _Kylo began to whine, a high pitched instinctual keen, begging his Omega to stay. To listen. Not to abandon him. Rey laid atop him, very still, but she was not leaving.

Not yet anyway.

“It was cruel. It was wrong,” he choked on the next words, bile rising in his throat. “The worst part…,” he bit back a sob, “the worst part, was... I _loved _it!” he gagged, tears pricked at his eyes making them _burn. _Rey asked for the truth, and he would give it to her. “She had twisted me up so much I didn’t even see them as _people_. Worthless bitches pining after an Alpha none of them were worthy of. Still, I stayed with her, loved her,” he spat, “followed her every whim.”

Rey stopped her tapping fingers, and Kylo felt his heart stop. When he felt her thumb brush along his cheek his entire being shuddered. “You can tell me, Alpha. I’m here,” she whispered.

Oh, how he wished he could look at her - his perfect Rey - but his story was not finished.

“The drugs are self-explanatory. Later I found out she had already squandered her inheritance and had been cut off from her own family. I was happy to go out and get her anything her heart desired. Meth, Heroin, Coke, Ecstasy, you name it, I procured it for her.”

Rey reeled back, and Kylo rushed to add. “I _never_ used. Drugs and Alpha’s do _not _mix well. Especially with high-grade blockers. It’s a bad time for everyone.”

Rey nodded against his chest. “I’m _well_ aware. I had to fend off far too many of those before Armie took me in,” she hissed. “Some will never walk again. Others… they won’t be a problem for anyone.”

“Oh sweetheart,” he murmured, closing his eyes to lean down and nuzzle the top of her head. “I promise you I would never-”

“I know,” she whispered back. For just a few minutes, they lay there not speaking with words but with gentle caresses. Taking comfort from each other as similar but separate wounds lay open between them. “Go on,” she encouraged.

“It...it wasn’t until my father’s funeral when things changed. My parents _hated her _and she, in turn, despised them. For not being ‘good enough’ for loving their son but questioning his choices, for supporting him but always telling him to ‘leave the evil bitch’. He was my _dad, _my hero growing up, and she wanted me to _mate_ her the day of the funeral instead.”

He growled, “she’d been dangling that last shred of control she had over me for _years. _Like a fucking carrot. It was never the right time. I hadn’t done enough. I wasn’t loyal enough. I was still too wrapped up in others - Hux, Phasma, and my parents - I needed to be wholly hers before she would _allow _me the honor of taking my ‘rightful place’ at her side.”

“Fucking bitch!” Rey snarled, her entire body vibrating. “Sorry, continue...just know I’m contemplating ripping that _woman - _and I use the term loosely - to shreds.”

Kylo paused, Amilyn had instructed him - rather sternly with that cryptic smile on her lips - to keep Rey calm. On the other hand, both his mother and Rey _demanded _he tell Rey everything before any decision about the future could be made. Kylo also found it was cathartic to talk to Rey about _her. _Hux and Gwen had to rip it out of him word by word. With Rey - as agonizing, and shameful as it was to tell her about his mistakes - the words flowed with little to no resistance once he started.

“She’s gone, not a part of my life anymore,” he rumbled.

Rey scoffed. “Yet, she’s got your past by the bollocks.”

He couldn’t argue with her there. “True,” and finally Kylo felt like he could bear looking at Rey without fleeing the room. She stared up at him, an adorable scowl painted across her lips. Her eyes - still more forest green than golden brown or sky blue - twitched with her button nose scrunched in distaste.

“You need to let the past die,” she decided. “Kill it, if you have to,” Rey snarled.

“Let’s not contemplate murder. Can’t mate you if I’m in prison,” Kylo pointed out, the ghost of a smile making its way to his lips. His Omega - his _Rey - _was just so adorable in her anger. She was fierce, loyal, and had a - generally - decent moral compass.

“I’m not making any promises,” she hissed, her lips forming a very delectable pout.

“Alright, Rey,” Kylo felt the smile grow more firm, more real, as he pulled her flush against his chest. His lips hovered over her chestnut locks. Determined to get the rest of his issues off his chest, he soldiered on.

“With that demand, everything else kind of just... clicked into place. Gwen telling me about her shady dealings. Her lust for power. Her insane jealousy and cruel tactics to enact revenge on perceived threats. Her hatred for my family. Her need to control everything about our relationship. All of it, and what I saw horrified me. We fought, loudly, and violently.”

“Good,” Rey smirked, “I hope you tore that bitch a new asshole.”

Not sure if the malevolent glee was due to her hindbrain, or her emotional instability - or a mix of both - Kylo bit his tongue. He was not about to tell Rey just how sexy she was in her heated state. His Rut might be lending a bit of extra appeal.

_Omega will fight for us. Omega will protect us. Omega is loyal. Will protect pups. Our Omega is perfect._

Well, that answered that question. “She blamed everything on _instincts _and Omega tendencies. By that point, I was willing to take _any _excuse to leave, and anything to blame. I left her that night, determined to never cow to another Omega again.”

Rey narrowed her eyes, “where does that leave me?”

“I’m coming to realize that perhaps it isn’t Omega’s that are evil manipulative beings. Just _her. _I mean sure, some part of it might fall to instincts, but she chose to follow them - be led by them - and was inordinately cruel with every action and word. You, my sweet little assistant, my beautiful Omega, are _nothing _like her,” he explained, hand coming to cup her chin, thumb dancing along freckled skin.

“Oh,” Rey flushed under his praise. “Then what? She just left? I highly doubt she just took you leaving her lying down,” something flashed in Rey’s eyes and Kylo desperately wished he could ask her about it. But there was still more to tell.

Kylo closed his eyes, hanging his head in shame. “She... she told everyone what I had done, all of the cruel and dark actions I had taken. While conveniently leaving her culpability out of her tales. She painted herself as the victim and turned pretty much every Omega in the company against me. Gwen was already trying to push her out, so she declared she was leaving having ‘seen me for the monster I was’ and left the company to start her own. Every Omega left, and the only thing that kept that story from coming out to the public was Gwen.”

Rey shook in his arms, lip curled in a snarl, eyes twitching, fists balled up and shaking. “She tried to ruin First Order? Tried to ruin your reputation with things you had done_ for _her_?_” Rey was spitting her words with such venom, Kylo finally understood why Armitage had smirked when he suggested pissing Rey off was an extremely terrible idea. She was terrifying in her rage. Feral and ready to strike.

“She failed, and First Order is now thriving…” Kylo added with a wince.

Rey threw her head back and laughed, “sure. Not like that hadn’t set you all back. Armie was a wreck around that time. It makes sense it was _her _fault. So…that first day-”

“Rey, you have to know how sorry I am. I never meant to project my issues onto you. I never meant to hurt you. I lashed out. I’m so sorry, sweetheart,” he pleaded with her to believe him. To know he would _never _hurt her intentionally.

Rey’s rage softened, now just a simmering boil in her eyes. “You saw an Omega with your head of security all _over _her. One that was going to be dealing with you directly, handling all your personal business. You - _wrongly_ \- lashed out at the threat.”

Kylo nodded. “I did. She’d sent a few Omega’s in before to spy. We’ve caught two the past few years. We vet them far more seriously now,” he added. “Not that it’s any excuse, but…” he trailed off.

That’s all this was - an excuse. A good one - arguably - but an excuse all the same.

“You’re not a monster, Kylo. An asshole, but one I think I can handle,” Rey offered him a soft smile. “Besides, you’d be far less interesting if you weren’t a bit of a challenge to deal with.”

Hope swelled in his breast as his breath caught in his throat. “You mean-”

“It’s late,” Rey leaned over to check the digital clock on _her _nightstand. “Nearly one am. We’ve both had a long day, we should get some sleep.” her eyes danced with glee.

She was _teasing _him. She had a side of the bed. Her scent was starting to sink into the furniture. She was _here, _with him. Still here for that matter. She wanted to go to bed to talk _later. _She was going to continue being here. The ghost of a smile resurrected itself onto his face, tears of joy overtook the ones of sorrow and anguish.

Rey, his perfect Omega, had seen his darkness and not fled. She was healing the broken pieces of his soul. “Thank you,” he whispered into her ear. “Thank you for staying with me.”

“Mhmm. I expect my big, stubborn, strong Alpha back tomorrow. I’ll sleep on everything tonight, tomorrow we can talk, my dark knight.”

“I’m Batman,” Kylo whispered in her ear, voice pitched low.

Rey squirmed off his chest, and he reluctantly let her go. “Hey, no teasing the emotionally unstable Omega. Behave,” she chastised.

“For you,” Kylo relented, curling around her and nuzzling into her neck.

He went to sleep wrapped around his Omega, his Rey, his future. Kylo felt lighter than he had since the day he had changed his name from the weak man, Ben Solo. He was no longer that easily manipulated fool, but tonight he felt much closer to his past self. Peaceful dreams filled with hope ensconced him in their embrace.

_Alice Snoke is gone, and _never _coming back…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to let you all know that Minkel23 and Arm the Door's specifically inspired me a bit when creating this version of Snoke. You should really check out that fic if you haven't yet, btw. It's pretty amazing! <3 But yeah, so, we've got a few potential baddies in Uncle Skyquaker horrible doctor extraordinaire, and the for sure never to be seen at all and totally out of their lives femme fatale Snoke. Yup, probably going to need to up the chapter count on this. XD

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter @[TheMizuPhoenix](https://twitter.com/TheMizuPhoenix)  



End file.
